Złamani
by EKP
Summary: Kiedy Jack zabija Lisę, Ianto jest pewien, że nigdy nie będzie w stanie mu tego wybaczyć. Zabawne, że zaledwie dwa lata później umierając, wyznaje mężczyźnie miłość. Ale każda historia ma swój początek – ta zaczyna się pewnej deszczowej nocy w Cardiff. Post cyberwoman.
1. Rozdział 1

****Rozdział 1****

 ** **Październik 2007 roku****

— Zawsze mówiłeś, że nie kochasz mnie za to, jak wyglądam. Ostatni raz powiedziałeś to w sobotę, pamiętasz? Mieliśmy strasznego kaca. Zrobiłeś tosty z serem i okropnie narzekałeś na mój czajnik. Tamtej nocy rozbiliśmy namiot na plaży w Bretanii. Cali przemarzliśmy, więc zdjęliśmy kurtki i weszliśmy do jednego śpiwora. Rano jakiś pies nasikał na nasz namiot, pamiętasz?... — zapytała rozpaczliwie i w tym krótkim momencie w oczach tej obcej kobiety był w stanie dostrzec swoją Lisę. — Przytul mnie, Ianto, proszę, przytul mnie. Powiedz, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

Zakrwawiona dłoń, w której trzymał broń drżała mu, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Czuł, że nie może złapać tchu, jakby coś ściągało go coraz głębiej i głębiej w morskie otchłanie.

Do tej pory wierzył, że może ją uratować, że da radę, że jest nadzieja i tylko ta myśl utrzymywała go przy zdrowych zmysłach od Bitwy o Canary Wharf. Znosił żałobę po przyjaciołach z godnością i choć w środku zwijał się z bólu, nie pozwalał tego nikomu zauważyć. Każdego dnia grał przed cholernym Jackiem Harknessem idealnego pracownika. Z wykształconego i dobrze opłacanego archiwisty stał się zwykłym lokajem o żałosnych zarobkach. Nienawidził tego. Nienawidził maski, którą nosił każdego dnia. Nienawidził tego, co stało się z jego życiem. Nienawidził każdego małego fragmentu swojego ciała, każdej jednej blizny, bólu, nieznikającego ani na moment. Ale to wszystko nie miało znaczenia, bo Lisa przeżyła. Jakimś cudem przeżyła. Cierpiała, była zaledwie namiastką jego ukochanej, ale żyła! Mógł ją uratować, razem mogliby stąd uciec, gdzieś daleko, z dala od wspomnień o martwych przyjaciołach i piekielnym Torchwood, który zniszczył życie im oboje. Mogliby... Cholera! Nic nie mogli i teraz to widział! Lisa, jego Lisa nigdy w życiu nikogo by nie zabiła. Nigdy nie zrobiłaby tego słodkiej, małej Annie! Ale kiedy patrzył w oczy tego potwora, widział tam tylko łzy i strach. Widział w nich Lisę, nie okrutnego Cybermana. Szlochając rozpaczliwie, opuścił broń i objął dziewczynę ramionami. Oddała ten gest bez chwili wahania i wtuliła głowę w jego ramię, zupełnie jak za dawnych czasów, kiedy coś szło źle i tylko on był w stanie ją pocieszyć. Ale to nie była Lisa. Wiedział to. Nie czuł znajomych perfum o zapachu wanilii, lecz cynamon zmieszany z tym okropnym smrodem krwi. To nie Lisa. To tylko jej mózg, jej wspomnienia, lecz nie uczucia. Jego wrażliwa, kochająca Lisa przenigdy nie zrobiłaby żadnej z tych strasznych rzeczy. Musiał... Boże, musiał pozwolić jej odejść. Harkness miał rację. Och do diabła, od początku miał rację. Kobieta, którą kochał odeszła dawno temu.

Odsunął się i odbezpieczył broń drżącą dłonią. Musiał to zrobić. Posunął się już i tak zbyt daleko. Lisa wolałaby umrzeć, niż żyć w taki sposób, niż stać się takim potworem. A jednak pozwolił jej na to, był zbyt samolubny. Teraz nie mógł tego naprawić, ale przynajmniej miał szansę zapobiec dalszym katastrofom. Wycelował lufę pistoletu w kierunku jej głowy i mgliście przypomniał sobie, jak Aleks uczył go strzelać, jeszcze w Torchwood Jeden – tak dawno temu. Aleks też nie żył. Jego też zabili. Był sam, nie miał już nawet Lisy.

— Co robisz? —spytała z niedowierzaniem; łzy płynęły po jej policzkach i chłopak był w tym momencie pewien, że gdzieś bardzo głęboko zachowały się w niej resztki człowieczeństwa. Czy w innym wypadku byłaby zdolna do łez? — Ianto, to ja — wydusiła przez szloch. — Nie zastrzeliłbyś mnie. Zrobiłam to dla ciebie.

— Przepraszam — wyszeptał. — Tak mi przykro. Lisa...

Jedno pociągnięcie za spust – o to, ile było warte życie Lisy Hallett. Wystarczyłoby kilka sekund i zakończyłby cały ten koszmar. Potem już tylko przyłożyłby pistolet do skroni i... I... Boże, nie mógł tego zrobić. Nie mógł. Kiedy na nią patrzył wciąż miał przed oczami kobietę, którą kochał całym sercem, z którą chciał spędzić resztę życia, dla której był gotowy zdradzić całą ludzkość. W cholerę z ludzkością, jeśli ona by odeszła. Miała takie samo prawo do życia, jak oni wszyscy. Po prostu znalazła się w nieodpowiednim miejscu w niewłaściwym czasie... jak oni wszyscy. Jak wszyscy pracownicy Torchwood Jeden. Tak dobrze pamiętał tę bitwę, z której wolałby nie wyjść żywy. Ogień, duszący dym, krew, krew i jeszcze więcej krwi. Martwe ciała, Dalekowie i Cybermeni, którzy mordowali wszystkim dookoła lub zamieniali ich w podobne sobie potwory.

Opuścił broń z rezygnacją i odwrócił się do niej tyłem. Niech przyjdzie Jack i jego piekielny zespół. Niech zabiją ich oboje, bo on nie potrafi tego zrobić. Nie potrafi zamordować tego, co zostało z jego narzeczonej. Czuł na policzkach łzy. Dawno temu ojciec nauczył go, że mężczyźnie nie wolno płakać. Płacz zostawia się kobietom i słabeuszom, którzy nie mają kontroli nad własnym życiem. I przez wiele lat, już po swojej ucieczce z domu, Ianto kurczowo trzymał się tej – pewnie jedynej cokolwiek wartej – zasady ojca. A teraz? Teraz nic nie mógł poradzić na łzy i szloch. Czuł się, jak w jakimś okropnym koszmarze, z którego za nic nie może się obudzić.

Byli z Lisą tacy szczęśliwi. Mieli świetną pracę, przyjaciół, kupili mieszkanie – małe, ale własne – planowali ślub, było im razem cudownie. I wystarczył jeden dzień, by stracili to wszystko. Jednego dnia cały ich uporządkowany świat zawalił się jak domek z kart. Skończyła się słodka bajka a zaczęła rozpaczliwa gra o życie dziewczyny, wypełniona zdradą, kłamstwem, fałszem i nienawiścią. Nienawiścią nawet do samego siebie. Były i dni, kiedy nienawidził też Lisy, choć później strasznie się tego wstydził.

— Możemy przejść transformację razem — powiedziała i w momencie, gdy odwrócił się gwałtownie w jej stronę, usłyszał głośny strzał.

Jeden, drugi, trzeci... Nie wiedział, ile. Matematyka na podstawowym poziomie wydawała się być w tym momencie zupełnie poza jego zdolnościami umysłowymi. Jak na zwolnionym tempie widział opadające bezwładnie ciało Annie – dziewczyny, która jako jedna z nielicznych w ostatnim czasie okazała mu nieco ciepła i zainteresowania.

Spojrzał w kierunku, z którego nadeszły strzały. Stali tam. Cały zespół. Wielcy bohaterowie, obrońcy Ziemi, którzy byli gotowi zamordować każdego w imię większego dobra. Ich szlachetność była wręcz godna podziwu. Gwen miała łzy w oczach – zauważył to ze wściekłością, jakiej nie czuł jeszcze nigdy w życiu, lecz którą przyćmiła rozpacz. Tosh nie była w stanie na niego spojrzeć. Opuściła pistolet jako pierwsza i odwróciła twarz ze wstydem. Z nich wszystkich tylko Jack zdawał się być niewzruszony tym, że właśnie zabili najbliższą mu osobę. Jego zimna maska wściekłości była na swoim miejscu. Ianto nie sądził, by dało się nienawidzić kogoś bardziej niż on w tamtym momencie Jacka Harknessa.

Ból go przytłoczył. Nie chodziło o fizyczne obrażenia, choć i te dawały o sobie znać. Lecz najbardziej bolało coś w środku, zupełnie jakby umarł razem z Lisą. Podejrzewał zresztą, że zaraz naprawdę to nastąpi – tak mówiło spojrzenie Jacka. Zrobił krok do przodu, choć sam nie wiedział, dokąd miałby pójść. Po chwili nogi go zdradziły, przez co upadł na kolana, zanosząc się gorzkim szlochem.

Półprzytomnie zastanawiał się, czy nie zrobić im wszystkim na złość ten ostatni raz i nie zabić się samemu, jednak pistolet musiał wypaść mu z ręki, a w obecnym stanie szoku, zanimby go znalazł, już dawno miałby kulę w głowie. Więc po prostu klęczał między ciałami dwóch kobiet, cały ubabrany ich krwią i czekał, aż padnie ostatni strzał.

Stracił poczucie czasu. Nie miał pojęcia, ile minęło, nim Jack podszedł do niego, złapał za klapy marynarki i podniósł na nogi. Wciąż był wściekły, może nawet bardziej niż wcześniej, jednak instynkt samozachowawczy Ianto zdawał się wejść już do trumny i chłopak ze swoim bezwładnym ciałem niczego mu nie ułatwiał.

— Jest w szoku — odezwał się Owen. — W takim stanie nie oczekuj od niego wiele.

— Zrobi, co mu każę, chyba, że chce skończyć jak jego cyber-dziewczyna! — odwarknął ostro i przyparł młodszego chłopaka do ściany tak, żeby nie mógł znów opaść na ziemię. — Posprzątasz ten syf, spalisz ciała i wyniesiesz się stąd, zanim postanowię, że wpakowanie ci kulki w głowę będzie rozsądniejszym wyjściem. Nie chcę cię widzieć przez najbliższe dwadzieścia cztery godziny. Potem się zobaczy.

Puścił go i ruszył w stronę wyjścia z pomieszczenia. Prawie od razu Ianto osunął się po ścianie w dół.

— Jeśli zobaczę, że ktoś mu pomaga — zwrócił się do reszty zespołu, a jego spojrzenie na dłuższy moment zatrzymało się na Gwen — wyleci z roboty szybciej, niż zdąży się zdziwić.

— Jack, nie możesz! — zaprotestowała z oburzeniem czarnowłosa kobieta. — To nieludzkie! Nie widzisz, że on...

— Zamknij się, Gwen! Raz w życiu się zamknij i rób, co mówię, bo w tym stanie nie ręczę za swoje czyny.

Więc Gwen zamilkła, choć wcale nie potrzeba było wybitnej spostrzegawczości, by dostrzec jej oburzenie. Do tej pory nigdy nie widziała Jacka w takim stanie i nie podejrzewała, że mężczyzna – ten idealny obraz przystojnego bohatera – byłby w stanie potraktować w taki sposób członka swojego zespołu. Coś jednak bardzo wyraźnie mówiło jej, że to nie czas, by robić mu z tego powodu wyrzuty. Mogła darzyć Ianto sympatią, ale przede wszystkim ceniła swoją pracą i nie chciała jej stracić. Owen i Tosh chyba mieli podobne zdanie na ten temat, bo nic nie powiedzieli. Tylko oczy jej koleżanki pełne były dezaprobaty i zawodu, gdy patrzyła na obu mężczyzn.

Jack opuścił pomieszczenie, zostawiając po sobie napiętą atmosferę, którą można by kroić nożem. Stali tam przez moment, starając się nie słyszeć płaczu ich kolegi, aż w końcu Owen pokręcił głową i wyprowadził obie kobiety, zostawiając Ianto samego i mimo że chłopak naprawdę nie znosił sarkastycznego lekarza, to w tym momencie poczuł małą iskrę wdzięczności. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że najłatwiej cierpi się w samotności.

Ruszenie się z ziemi zajęło mu kilkanaście minut, ale przynajmniej przestał szlochać. Jack miał rację – zrobił, co kazał mu Kapitan, choć kilka razy jego żołądek zbuntował się, przysparzając mu więcej pracy. Kiedy pozbywał się ciał i ścierał krew z podłogi, stał się dziwnie obojętny na wszystko. Właściwie prawie nie bolało, kiedy palił ciała Lisy i Annie. Jakaś część niego była świadoma, że to szok, o którym mówił Owen i ból z pewnością powróci, pewnie jeszcze silniejszy, niż wcześniej. Ale w tamtej chwili to nie miało żadnego znaczenia.

Gdy skończył, był już prawie ranek. Jack ani razu się nie pokazał i nie zrobił tego również, kiedy opuszczał Centrum. Dla Ianto nie była to wielka strata. Nić porozumienia, która łączyła ich przez ostatnich kilka miesięcy natychmiast się zerwała, gdy Kapitan dowiedział się o Lisie. Ianto nie oczekiwał, że Jack zrozumie. Właściwie był pewien, iż tego nie zrobi, dlatego nigdy nie poprosił go o pomoc. Jego szef od samego początku był uprzedzony. Do Torchwood Jeden, do niego, do londyńskich metod. Nim zdążyłby mu cokolwiek wyjaśnić i on, i Lisa już dawno byliby martwi. A dziewczyna zbyt wiele dla niego znaczyła, by ryzykować jej życie.

Ulice miasta były prawie puste. Wiedział, że to dobrze, bo cały zakrwawiony i poobijany nie robił dobrego wrażenia. Właściwie nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby zatrzymała go policja. Z ulgą więc dotarł do swojego mieszkania. Największy problem sprawiło mu włożenie klucza do zamka. Dłoń trzęsła mu się chyba równie mocno, co wtedy, gdy trzymał w niej broń.

Nie — powiedział sobie, zaciskając zęby, kiedy poczuł bolesny uścisk w piersi — nie myśl o tym!

Wszedł do domu, zamknął drzwi i... i to było tyle. Upadł na ziemię i rozpłakał się jak dziecko. Płakał i nie mógł, po prostu nie mógł przestać. Lisa nie żyła. W końcu stało się to, czego tak się bał od miesięcy. Przyciągnął nogi do piersi, nie zważając na ból w żebrach. Potrzebował prysznica. Śmierdział zaschniętą krwią, potem i Bóg raczył wiedzieć, czym jeszcze, jednak perspektywa wstania z zimnej podłogi, dojścia do łazienki, rozebrania się i wejścia do kabiny prysznicowej wydawała się być niemal bolesna. Jedyne, na co był w stanie się zebrać to przejście do sypialni i położenie się na łóżku. Równie dobrze mógł zostać na podłodze w przedpokoju. Wcale nie miało to dla niego znaczenia. Zastanawiał się za to, kiedy zjawi się Jack. Retcon lub śmierć – taka była alternatywa w Torchwood Jeden za zdradę. Jack zawaha się z niej skorzystać. Więc gdyby zasnął, mógł obudzić się bez połowy wspomnień lub nie obudzić się wcale.

Miał nadzieję, że Jack okaże resztki współczucia i po prostu go zabije. Choć z drugiej strony, kiedy ostatni raz błagał mężczyznę o miłosierdzie, ten po prostu kazał Owenowi i Gwen mocniej go trzymać, a sam napuścił Myfanwy na...

Dosyć — skarcił się w myślach.

Musiał choć na chwilę o tym zapomnieć. Czuł, że lada moment postrada zmysły. Wyrzuty sumienia i ból były zwyczajnie zbyt wielkie, by mógł sobie z nimi poradzić. Wstał z łóżka i chwiejnym krokiem ruszył do toalety. Pierwszą myślą był alkohol, jednak nie był osobą pijącą i nie miał go w domu ani kropli. Z kolei wizyta w sklepie nie wchodziła w grę. Więc zostawały leki. Był w nie dobrze zaopatrzony ze względu na Lisę. W ostatnim czasie stał się mistrzem w podrabianiu recept. Teraz jednak Lisy już nie było, więc bez żalu połknął dwie najsilniejsze tabletki przeciwbólowe, jakie miał i wrócił do łóżka. Efektem ubocznym leku była senność. Kilka minut później odpłynął w błogą krainę nieświadomości.


	2. Rozdział 2

**Rozdział 2**

 **Listopad 2003 roku**

Spotkanie Lisy było tylko zwykłym łutem szczęścia, za który w późniejszym czasie dziękował wszystkim znanym sobie bóstwom. Był w takim stanie, że jeszcze tydzień – może dwa – i dziewczyna mogłaby ewentualnie pomóc zorganizować jego pogrzeb. A jednak los chciał, że Lisa Hallett akurat tamtego dnia przechodziła przez akurat tamten park, w którym leżał nieprzytomny i pobity. A jej wrodzona empatia zrobiła resztę.

Możliwe również, że los miał coś wspólnego z faktem, iż jego lekarzem został Mark Carter, dla którego z biegiem czasu stał się niemal synem, i który trzy lata później dołączył do Torchwood Jeden.

Rzadko wracał myślami do czasów sprzed spotkania Lisy. Żyć zaczął – tak naprawdę – dopiero w tamtym szpitalu, gdy otworzył oczy, zobaczył jej delikatny uśmiech i usłyszał tylko cztery słowa. Cztery, słowa, które wszystko zaczęły.

„Napędziłeś mi niezłego strachu."

Jedyna rzecz, na jaką było go stać, to wlepienie w nią otępiałego spojrzenia. Od razu wiedział, że próba wyartykułowania czegoś sensownego nie przyniesie większego rezultatu, zwłaszcza, że jego gardło zdawało się płonąć z bólu.

— Lepiej zawołam pielęgniarkę — powiedziała zmartwionym tonem.

Później wszystko potoczyło się błyskawicznie. Doktor Carter bardzo dosadnie wytłumaczył mu, do jakiego stanu doprowadził swój organizm, i nie dając mu wyjaśnić, że sytuacja ta była jednorazowa i na ogół nie kończy na ławce w parku, zmył mu głowę.

Kilka badań później i po zapewnieniu, że nie ruszy się ze szpitala przez następny tydzień, a może i dłużej, wróciła Lisa. Nim jednak zdążył zacząć jej dziękować, ta machnęła zbywająco ręką.

— Ktoś mi bliski brał narkotyki i również skończył na ławce w jakimś parku. Ale jemu nikt nie pomógł. Ciężko jest mi przechodzić obojętnie obok ludzi, którzy potrzebują pomocy.

Spuścił spojrzenie, a dosłownie sekundę później dziewczyna chwyciła go za rękę.

— Wiem, że to nie przez narkotyki skończyłeś na tej ławce – nie wyglądasz na narkomana. Weź się w garść, póki nie jest za późno. Poproś rodziców o pomoc, zamiast szlajać się po mieście bez dachu nad głową. Doktor Carter jest przyjacielem mojego taty. Mówi, że na bank uciekłeś z domu i nie miałeś dokąd pójść. Przełknij dumę i idź do rodziców — poradziła, wpatrując się w niego intensywnie, tymi swoimi brązowymi oczami.

W tym momencie powinien się uśmiechnąć i skinąć głową. Powinien potwierdzić, że rozumie i zbyć ją. Powinien skłamać i za nic nie wiedział, czemu tego nie zrobił. Nie miał absolutnie żadnego pojęcia, dlaczego postanowił powiedzieć prawdę, choć przypuszczał, że mogły mieć z tym coś wspólnego jej piękne oczy. I serce, którego bicie wydało mu się nagle wyjątkowo głośne.

— Uciekłem rok temu. Miesiąc temu skończyłem osiemnaście lat. Moja mama nie żyje, a ojciec prędzej by mnie zabił, niż mi pomógł — powiedział ze złością i pod koniec odruchowo zacisnął zęby.

— A jakaś inna rodzina? — nalegała, wciąż trzymając jego dłoń, jakby naprawdę jej zależało.

Pokręcił tępo głową, wcale nie musząc rozważać tej opcji. Zrobił to już i tak zbyt wiele razy w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat. A o siostrze, z którą, podobnie jak z ojcem, nie widział się od ponad roku, nie musiała wiedzieć każda przypadkowo spotkana osoba – nawet taka, która uratowała mu życie. Zresztą to i tak nie naprawiłoby ich kontaktów. Wątpił, żeby cokolwiek było w stanie to zrobić. On i Rhiannon byli rodzeństwem już tylko na papierze.

— Nie mam innej rodziny.

Milczała przez moment, po czym wstała, łapiąc ze stolika torebkę i chłopak był pewien, że w końcu dała sobie spokój. Dopóki nie pochyliła się, by pocałować go w czoło.

— Wymyślę coś i wrócę jutro, obiecuję. A ty odpocznij, jasne?

Wciąż zaskoczony skinął głową jak w transie, na co ona uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Była już przy drzwiach, kiedy w ostatniej chwili odwróciła się w jego stronę.

— Swoją drogą, jestem Lisa. Lisa Hallett.

— Ianto Jones.

— Wiem. — Uśmiechnęła się po raz ostatni, po czym zniknęła za drzwiami, zostawiając go z mętlikiem w głowie.

Dopiero po kilku sekundach zdał sobie sprawę, iż wstrzymuje oddech. Natychmiast wypuścił powietrze z płuc. Stan jego organizmu, fatalne samopoczucie (które nie opuszczało go od miesięcy) i podwyższona temperatura nijak miały się do poczucia wstydu, jakiego się najadł – nie tylko przed pracownikami szpitala, ale i przed dziewczyną. Nawet nie chciał sobie wyobrażać, co ta musiała sobie o nim myśleć, zwłaszcza, że ojciec zawsze powtarzał mu, iż bezdomni ludzie na ulicy, alkoholicy, narkomani – oni wszyscy sami zapracowali na swój los. A on, ku swojemu zawstydzeniu, przez jakiś czas naprawdę w to wierzył.

Kilka godzin później, podczas kolejnej bezsennej nocy, był już pewien jednej rzeczy. Przy Lisie jego serce, pierwszy raz od dawna, zabiło szybciej nie z powodu strachu.

Lisa nie kłamała i wróciła następnego dnia z gotowym planem i swoim nieodłączonym uśmiechem na twarzy – Ianto szybko dostrzegł w niej ten entuzjazm, którego pozbawiła go śmierć matki i późniejsze zachowanie ojca.

— Chciałam kupić ci coś do jedzenia, z doświadczenia wiem, jak karmią w szpitalach, ale doktor Carter mówi, że jesteś niedożywiony i musisz przestrzegać restrykcyjnej diety...

— Nie sądziłem, że wrócisz — przerwał, ignorując jej słowa.

Dopiero wtedy dziewczyna zdała sobie sprawę z jego nieufnego spojrzenia i napiętej postawy.

— Przecież obiecałam, że wrócę — odparła z najbardziej autentycznym zdziwieniem w głosie, jakie Ianto kiedykolwiek słyszał.

Mimo to prychnął głośno i spojrzał na nią, jak na wariatkę.

— Ludzie dużo obiecują.

Jego gorzki ton głosu ani trochę jej nie zraził. Wręcz przeciwnie, Lisa uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej i usiadła na krześle dla odwiedzających.

— Ja to nie „ludzie". Jestem Lisa, pamiętasz? Po prostu Lisa.

Powiedziała to tak beztroskim tonem, że na krótką chwilę udzielił mu się jej optymizm, a kąciki ust drgnęły mu niemal niezauważalnie. Ona jednak to dostrzegła.

— Hej, ponury chłopcze! Czyżbym widziała uśmiech?

— Jestem pewien, że tylko ci się wydawało — odparł poważnie.

— O nie, nie, nie, Ianto Jones. Nie wymigasz się! Odkryłam twój sekret! Potrafisz się uśmiechać! Widzisz? — zawołała radośnie, gdy w końcu przegrał walkę z rozbawieniem.

Rozproszył ich dźwięk jej komórki. Wyjęła urządzenie z kieszeni płaszcza, który cały przemókł od ulewy za oknem. Dopiero teraz Ianto zdał sobie sprawę, że Lisa jest cała morka i szła do niego w taką pogodę, choć nie była mu absolutnie nic winna. To dziwne uczucie, podobne do wzruszenia, ścisnęło mu gardło.

— Wiadomość od taty, nic ważnego — mruknęła jakby sama do siebie, po czym odłożyła komórkę na malutki blat szafki nocnej. — To mi o czymś przypomniało. Mówiłam już, że doktor Carter jest przyjacielem mojego taty? Przyszedł wczoraj na kolację i rozmawiałam z nim o tobie. Nie rób takiej miny, ma o tobie całkiem dobre zdanie. Tak się składa, że w jego domu znajduje się wolny pokój, który może ci wynająć po naprawdę dobrej cenie.

— Lisa, ja nie mam...

— Pieniędzy, wiem. Ale pomyślałam o tym. U mnie w pracy szukają archiwistów. To żadna wielka praca, ale nieźle płacą, a ci dobrzy szybko zostają zauważeni. Sprawdziłam cię, Ianto, nie jesteś głupim chłopakiem. Ianto Jones, urodzony dziewiętnastego sierpnia 1984 roku. Wzorowy uczeń, nie poszedłeś na studia, ale szkołę skończyłeś z wyróżnieniem. Czekałeś z ucieczką, aż skończysz edukację, prawda?

— Myślałem, że to pomoże. Kiedy uciekałem z Cardiff, byłem pewien, że w Londynie znajdę pracę, że jakoś to będzie. A potem uderzyła we mnie rzeczywistość.

— Torchwood daje młodym ludziom szansę, Ianto, pracuję tam od dwóch lat i jestem bardzo zadowolona. Nawet doktor Carter rozważa pracę tam.

— Dlaczego właściwie mi pomagasz — zapytał nagle. — W ogóle mnie nie znasz, nie wiesz, czy jestem tego wart, czy tego nie zawalę.

— Taka już jestem. — Wzruszyła ramionami. — Ludzki odruch, Ianto.

— Litość? — zakpił, marszcząc brwi.

— Raczej człowieczeństwo. Zasługujesz na szansę, jak każdy. To twoja sprawa, czy ją wykorzystasz, choć mam nadzieję, że zrobisz to w stu procentach.

 **Grudzień 2004 roku**

Rok później wszystko miało się inaczej. Wciąż był nieco wycofanym, nieśmiałym chłopakiem, lecz, pierwszy raz od dawna, naprawdę cieszył się życiem. Praca w Torchwood, ludzie, których poznał, Lisa, doktor Carter (do którego wciąż nie potrafił mówić po imieniu, choć ten tyle razy mu to proponował) – to wszystko zmieniło go nie do poznania. Patrząc w lustro miał wrażenie, że z każdym dniem czuje coraz mniejsze obrzydzenie do siebie, jakie wpoił mu ojciec. To chyba była największa zmiana. Brak kontaktu z ojcem tyranem i stabilny tryb życia obudziły w nim ukrytą chęć życia. Wciąż dręczyły go koszmary, wciąż nienaturalnie stronił od jakiegokolwiek kontaktu fizycznego i nawet najbliższych przyjaciół trzymał na dystans (w tym i Lisę). Jednak wszystko powoli się zmieniało. Między innymi jego relacje z panną Hallett.

To był zimny grudniowy wieczór – pamiętał to doskonale, bo w późniejszym czasie niezwykle często wracał myślami do tego wspomnienia. Umówili się w parku, przy olbrzymiej choince, którą, ze względu na jej niemal ekstrawagancką wielkość i przyozdobienie, nie sposób było przeoczyć. Jak zawsze pocałowała go na powitanie w policzek, a po roku z nią spędzonym, nie miał już nic przeciwko. Zmarszczył za to brwi na jej cienki strój.

— Czyś ty zwariowała? — zapytał, natychmiast zdejmując płaszcz i zarzucając go jej na ramiona. — Wychodzić w taką pogodę bez płaszcza? Chcesz się nabawić zapalenia płuc?

Uśmiechnęła się do niego uspokajająco, jak zawsze, kiedy robił jej wykłady na temat zdrowia.

— Wylałam na siebie kawę, kiedy wychodziłam z kawiarni. Zaniosłam płaszcz do pralni, ale nie miałam czasu wrócić do domu po jakąś kurtkę. — Wzruszyła ramionami, jednak spojrzała na niego z wdzięcznością i naciągnęła jego płaszcz mocniej na zmarznięte ramiona, dyskretnie wdychając zapach jego perfum.

— Rozchorujesz się przed samymi świętami — stwierdził, kiedy ruszyli przez park, prawie nieświadomie łapiąc się za dłonie.

— Prędzej ty, aktualnie to ja mam twój płaszcz — zauważyła. — Chodź, znam niedaleko świetną czekoladziarnię, oboje się rozgrzejemy. — Pociągnęła go w stronę wyjścia z parku. — A skoro już jesteśmy przy świętach, to masz jakieś konkretne plany?

Tym razem to on wzruszył ramionami.

— Pewnie posiedzę przy papierach, żeby po powrocie do pracy nie mieć masy roboty — stwierdził obojętnie.

Od dawna nie obchodził świąt i niespecjalnie rozmyślał o tym, jak spędzi je w tym roku.

— Mama kazała cię zaprosić do nas. Koniecznie chce cię poznać.

Wsadził jedną rękę do kieszeni, po czym posłał jej dziwne spojrzenie.

— To rodzinne święto — odparł po chwili, odwracając wzrok.

— Przyjdzie też doktor Carter. Jest dosyć samotny, odkąd się wyprowadziłeś. Wiesz, że będzie przeszczęśliwy, kiedy cię zobaczy. Tata też chciałby cię poznać. Dużo im o tobie opowiadałam, są ciekawi człowieka, z którym ich córka spędza każdą wolną chwilę.

— Lisa, ja nie mogę...

Zaszła mu drogę, tak, że musiał się zatrzymać i nim zdążył dokończyć swoją wypowiedzieć, położyła mu palec na ustach.

— Chcę, żebyś przyszedł — powiedziała stanowczo.

Ich twarze powoli zbliżały się do siebie, aż w końcu mógł poczuć jej oddech na swoich ustach. Wyciągnął rękę z kieszeni i położył ją delikatnie na jej plecach, przyciągając dziewczynę bliżej siebie. Po kilku sekundach wahania i niepewności, które zdawały się być wiecznością, ich usta zetknęły się ze sobą w niezgrabnym pocałunku, który niemal natychmiast przerwał, odskakując od niej, jak oparzony.

— O Boże, Lisa, przepraszam, nie wiem co mnie naszło... — powiedział tak szybko, że nie był pewien, czy dziewczyna cokolwiek zrozumiała.

Nim zdążył się zorientować, co się dokładnie dzieje, Lisa chwyciła mocno jego koszulę i bez żadnych ceregieli wpiła się w jego usta. Tym razem pocałunek trwał znacznie dłużej i był o wiele bardziej namiętny. Oderwali się od siebie dopiero, kiedy zabrakło im tchu.

— Nie przepraszaj — powiedziała cicho, z trudem łapiąc oddech. — Podobało mi się.

Ostatecznie święta spędzili z rodzicami Lisy, będąc już oficjalnie parą. John i Janet Hallett byli prostymi, życzliwymi ludźmi, którzy szybko go zaakceptowali i chociaż wylewność kobiety często wprawiała Ianto w zakłopotanie, to chłopak uwielbiał czas spędzony z rodziną swojej nowej dziewczyny. W tym roku na Boże Narodzenie zjechała się cała rodzina i kilkoro bliższych przyjaciół. Atmosfera była niesamowita; taka, jakiej chłopak nie zaznał od wielu lat.

Wieczorem, już po kolacji, wyszedł razem z Lisą i jej ośmioletnią kuzynką do ogrodu, ulegając naleganiom małej, by pomóc jej ulepić bałwana. Pamiętał doskonale, że w dzieciństwie, jeszcze za życia jego matki, ubóstwiał zabawy w śniegu. A sama Lisa zdawała się wręcz przepadać za dziećmi, więc jak mógł jej odmówić? Ann, bo tak miała na imię dziewczynka, okazała się prawdziwym wulkanem energii i kiedy on i Lisa wrócili ledwie żywi, cali przemoczeni i padnięci, mała poleciała do swoich rodziców, prosząc o wspólne śpiewanie kolęd. Ostatecznie pomysł podchwyciła pani Hallett i ci, którzy mimo późnej pory jeszcze nie pojechali do domu, zostali zmuszeni do kolędowania. Ianto nie miał nic przeciwko i właściwie całkiem nieźle się przy tym bawił, mimo że żadne z nich nie było szczególnie utalentowane wokalnie (choć Lisa zawsze powtarzała, że ma naprawdę przyjemny głos i wspaniale się go słucha).

— Nigdzie was nie puszczę o tej godzinie! — zawołała z oburzeniem mama Lisy, kiedy oznajmili, że zbierają się do wyjścia. — Jest masa wolnych pokoi, zostajecie na noc! Nie będziecie się o tej godzinie tłukli autobusami! Jeszcze nam brakuje jakiegoś nieszczęścia!

— Mamo, Ianto ma samochód — zaprotestowała Lisa, jednak delikatny uśmiech pojawił się na jej twarzy.

— O, jeszcze lepiej! Chłopak jest zmęczony i na pewno nie pozwolę mu wsiąść teraz do auta! Prosicie się o wypadek. Pełno śniegu, ciemno, obrzeża, a oni będą wydziwiać. Zostajecie i bez dyskusji. A ja chcę lepiej poznać przyszłego zięcia, skoro w końcu raczyłaś go przyprowadzić.

— Mamo — jęknęła dziewczyna, rumieniąc się wściekle.

Ianto uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem, ściskając dyskretnie jej dłoń, by pokazać, że nie ma nic przeciwko słowom kobiety.

— Zostaniemy, jeśli to nie problem, proszę pani.

— Żaden, mój drogi. Bardzo się cieszę, że w końcu cię poznałam, Lisa wciąż mówiła tylko o tobie. Mam tylko jedno poważne zastrzeżenie. Musisz mi mówić po imieniu, mój drogi.

— Powodzenia, Janet — rzekł ze śmiechem doktor Carter, który właśnie wszedł do pomieszczenia. — Mieszkał ze mną przez ponad pół roku i wciąż nie mówi mi po imieniu.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się, tym razem z zakłopotaniem i przejechał dłonią po włosach.

— Mam do pana zbyt dużo szacunku.

— Jasne, Ianto, ale szacunek nijak ma się do tego, że mnie nie odwiedzasz. Zadzwonię do ciebie w tygodniu i koniecznie chcę, żebyś przyszedł na obiad, jasne?

— Jak słońce, sir.

— No, to skoro to sobie uzgodniliśmy, to mogę się z czystym sumieniem zbierać do...

— Możesz sobie pomarzyć, Mark. — Pani Hallett prychnęła pod nosem, prawdopodobnie szykując się do zrobienia lekarzowi tego samego wywodu, co przed chwilą swojej córce i jej chłopakowi.

Widząc to, Lisa dyskretnie wyciągnęła Ianto z kuchni do salonu, gdzie siedziało już tylko kilka osób.

— Te prezenty dla twoich rodziców... Damy je im jutro, skoro zostajemy, tak?

Dziewczyna z uśmiechem skinęła głową.

— Choć, pokażę ci, gdzie będziemy spać.

— Lisa?

— Tak, Ianto?

— Dziękuję ci za to. Od dawna nie obchodziłem świąt w taki sposób — powiedział z lekką nostalgią.

Lisa dotknęła czule jego policzka, robiąc to tak naturalnie, że Ianto niemal zapomniał, że są razem tak krótko. Przez moment miał wrażenie, że zna ją całe życie, a jego resztę chce spędzić tylko z nią. Kiedy patrzył w jej piękne brązowe oczy, jego serce niezmiennie wypełniało to niesamowite, jedyne w swoim rodzaju uczucie.

— Ianto — powiedziała poważnie, tak, żeby tylko on słyszał — wiem, że nie miałeś łatwej przeszłości i nie lubisz o niej mówić, ale gdybyś kiedykolwiek chciał porozmawiać...

— Wiem — przerwał jej z delikatnym uśmiechem. — Wiem, kochanie.

 **Lipiec 2005 roku**

Wszystko zdawało się iść idealnie. Pół roku po pamiętnych świętach, Lisa i Ianto postanowili razem zamieszkać, wywołując tym żartobliwe komentarze Tommy'ego – przyjaciela Ianto z pracy – na temat ślubu i dzieci. Oboje jednak zgodnie twierdzili, że jest jeszcze na to za wcześnie i wolą się skupić na pracy. Właściwie jedyną rzeczą, jaka nie zmieniła się od czasu, kiedy się poznali, były koszmary, które dręczyły chłopaka niemal każdej nocy. Koszmary o przeszłości, ojcu, śmierci matki, o życiu przed Lisą. Ale sama obecność dziewczyny, budzenie się przy jej boku, jej ciepło i czułość – to zdawało się być idealnym lekarstwem na każdy koszmar.

I wtedy zdarzył się wypadek. Jak na tych wszystkich filmach. Pijany kierowca i Bogu ducha winni ludzie. Lisa bardzo przeżyła stratę rodziców, a Ianto, który zdążył mocno się z nimi zżyć (W przyszłości Ianto nauczy się trzymać ludzi na dystans, pamiętając, jak bardzo boli strata – lecz jeszcze nie teraz.) nie miał pojęcia co zrobić, by ją pocieszyć, przy czym jego własny żal niczego mu nie ułatwiał. Ostatecznie zajął się organizacją pogrzebu, mając nadzieję, iż choć trochę pomoże tym swojej dziewczynie. Pogoda jakby postanowiła sobie z nich zakpić i dzień ostatniego pożegnania zmarłych okazał się bardzo ciepły i słoneczny, zupełnie nie jak w Anglii.

Ianto nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, żeby kiedykolwiek wcześniej widział doktora Cartera płaczącego. Mężczyzna zawsze zdawał się być wzorem spokoju i opanowania, co zmieniało się tylko po szklance whisky z panem Hallettem i (rzadziej, o wiele rzadziej) z Ianto. Tego dnia ani on, ani Lisa nie potrafili grać szczęśliwych – smutek był zbyt silny, zbyt wyraźny. Trzymali więc po prostu swoje dłonie i starali się nie rozsypać.

Miłość do Lisy była uczuciem, którego sam nie potrafił pojąć. Tylko przy niej wszystko inne traciło znaczenie, tylko przy niej czuł, że może stawić czoła każdemu. Cały strach i niepokój znikały, gdy trzymał ją w ramionach. Sama Lisa mogłaby uchodzić za wzór idealnego człowieka – dobra, empatyczna, emanująca współczuciem, taka właśnie była, a Ianto wiedział, że nieczęsto spotyka się takie osoby.

Tommy często śmiał się, że nie widzą świata poza sobą i właściwie miał rację. Odkąd się poznali, coś ciągnęło ich ku sobie. Zaczęło się od przyjaźni, bardzo bliskiej, co dla chłopaka było sporą nowością. Nie przywykł do faktu, że ktoś się o niego troszczy, chce go słuchać i naprawdę interesuje go, co ma do powiedzenia. Sam nie wiedział, kiedy zaczął czuć do dziewczyny coś więcej niż przyjaźń. Może już wtedy w szpitalu coś przeczuwał? A może wszystko zaczęło się rozwijać znacznie później? Po dłuższych zastanowieniach jednak zawsze dochodził do wniosku, że nie ma to żadnego znaczenia, tak długo, jak ich uczucie trwa.

 **Styczeń 2006 roku**

Ianto nie zamierzał mówić Lisie o swojej siostrze. Nigdy. Gdyby to od niego zależało, najchętniej w ogóle zapomniałby o jej istnieniu. Tak jak i o swoim ojcu. Ale jak to w życiu bywa, plany pokrzyżowały mu okoliczności. Pewnego dnia po prostu zadzwonił telefon i chłopak usłyszał w słuchawce głos, którego nie słyszał od długich kilku lat.

— Ianto Jones przy telefonie, kto mówi?

— Znalazłam twój numer w książce telefonicznej. Pomyślałby kto, że będę musiała w ten sposób kontaktować się z własnym bratem — powiedziała na wstępie kobieta, głosem wzbudzającym wyrzuty sumienia. — Tata zmarł wczoraj w nocy, jeśli cię to interesuje. Chciałabym, żebyś pojawił się na pogrzebie. Tyle chyba możesz zrobić po tych wszystkich zmartwieniach, jakie na niego ściągnąłeś. Wyślę ci szczegóły SMS-em.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, rozłączyła się, zostawiając zszokowanego chłopaka własnym myślom. I Lisie, która zaczynała mieć dosyć jego tajemnic.

— Kto to był, Ianto? — zapytała spokojnie, nie przeczuwając ogromnej kłótni, która z tego wyniknie – ich pierwszej, poważnej kłótni.

— Nic mi nie mówisz, Ianto! — krzyknęła w końcu dziewczyna, gdy kolejny raz wymigał się od odpowiedzi. — Czasem mam wrażenie, że w ogóle cię nie znam! Pojawiłeś się znikąd i jesteś zagadką! Ty wiesz o mnie wszystko, znasz każdy mój sekret, ja nie wiem o tobie nic! Nie mam pojęcia, kim w ogóle jesteś! Nigdy nie wspominasz o swojej przeszłości! Nie sądzisz, że już najwyższy czas to zmienić?! Znamy się prawie trzy lata, a ty wciąż masz dwie osobowości! Mój Ianto, ten którego kocham i ten drugi, o którym nie mam zielonego pojęcia! Czego mi nie mówisz?!

Odwrócił się do niej plecami i zacisnął palce na krawędzi parapetu, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od widoku za oknem. Starał się skupić na słowach dziewczyny, nie na jej podniesionym tonie, którego tak nie znosił.

— Nic nie ukrywam, Lisa — odparł, jednocześnie starając się ukryć drżenie swojego głosu. — Nie ma dwóch mnie. Jestem tylko ja. Zakochany w tobie do szaleństwa chłopak, nie znoszący swojej przeszłości. Czy to nie wystarczy?

— Nie, Ianto — odparła już spokojniej, jednak wciąż z wyraźną nutą złości. — Mam dość sekretów. Nie mogę zapytać cię o nic, co stało się przed naszym spotkaniem, bo nagle robisz się niespokojny i zmieniasz temat. Unikasz bliskości innych ludzi, nie kontaktujesz się z ojcem ani starymi przyjaciółmi. Naprawdę długo to akceptowałam, ale nie potrafię patrzeć, jak jeden telefon całkiem cię roztraja. To ma coś wspólnego z twoją przeszłością, tak?

— Nie drąż, proszę.

— To ja proszę! Powiedz mi wreszcie prawdę! Chcę wiedzieć!

— Ale ja nie chcę o tym mówić! — ryknął w końcu, niemal natychmiast tego żałując.

— Ianto... — zaczęła Lisa, prawie nieśmiało, lecz natychmiast jej przerwał.

— Nie! Nie chcę o tym mówić — powtórzył.

— Powiedz mi, kto dzwonił — poprosiła łagodniej, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu – strącił ją niemal brutalnym ruchem.

— Moja siostra, zadowolona?! — warknął, po raz pierwszy od dawna czując tak ogromną złość. — Zadzwoniła, żeby mi powiedzieć o śmierci ojca!

Lisa zmarszczyła brwi i chłopak był pewien, że prawdziwa awantura dopiero nastanie. I niestety miał rację.

— Przecież ty nie masz...

— Mam! Jak widać mam!

— Ale mówiłeś...

— Kłamałem! Czy to, do cholery, takie dziwne?! Wszyscy kłamią, ja też!

Później było już tylko gorzej. Oboje coraz bardziej podnosili głosy, aż w końcu Ianto był pewien, że o ich „sprzeczce" wie przynajmniej całe piętro. Ostatecznie chwycił z wieszaka płaszcz, w duchu żałując, że nie zrobił tego wcześniej, i wyszedł, trzaskając mocno drzwiami, zostawiając za sobą zapłakaną Lisę.

Świeże powietrze dobrze mu zrobiło, choć nie było w stanie przepędzić gniewu i dziwnego rodzaju melancholii, którą wywołał telefon od siostry i informacja o śmierci ojca. Do tej pory był pewien, że ta wiadomość przyniosłaby mu ulgę, że na zawsze wyzwoliłaby go od okropnych wspomnień. A jednak, idąc przez centrum Londynu, czuł na policzkach gorzkie łzy. Sam nie wiedział, co dokładnie je spowodowało.

Następnego dnia miał wolne, więc stanął pod drzwiami Tommy'ego z całkowicie czystym sumieniem – a przynajmniej próbował to sobie wmówić – wiedząc, że tej nocy pierwszy raz spije się do nieprzytomności. Jego przyjaciel nie był osobą, którą trzeba było długo namawiać. Wystarczyło hasło „pijaństwo" by na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki, szczery uśmiech. Tym razem jednak chłopak, wyjątkowo, wykazał się odrobiną empatii i dostrzegł, iż coś jest nie tak.

— Chodzi o Lisę? Pokłóciliście się?

Ianto wzruszył niemrawo ramionami, wpatrując się smętnie w szklankę z piwem. Szczęście, że Tommy zawsze miał w lodówce zapas alkoholu, przynajmniej nie musieli iść do sklepu czy baru.

— Nie martw się, stary. — Poklepał go po plecach i uśmiechnął się krzepiąco. — Najwyższy czas na to. Jesteście razem tyle czasu, a prawie nigdy się nie kłócicie, to niezdrowe, nie wiem, jak wy to robicie. Ja bym nie dał tak rady.

— Twój najdłuższy związek trwał miesiąc — zauważył sucho, na co Tommy wybuchnął serdecznym śmiechem.

— Punkt dla ciebie. Ale wszyscy się czasem kłócą, tak to już jest. Zobaczysz, kupisz jej jakieś chabazie, palniesz czułą przemowę, jakim to jesteś dupkiem, a ona padnie ci w ramiona. Kobiety uwielbiają takie rzeczy. I koniecznie dodaj, że kłótnia była twoją winą.

— Bo była. — Westchnął ciężko i dopił do końca piwo, krzywiąc się na jego gorzki smak. — Chce rozmawiać o mojej przeszłości.

Tym razem przyszła kolej Tommy'ego, by wzruszyć ramionami.

— To może z nią porozmawiaj? — zaproponował, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie.

— Gdybym chciał to zrobić, to raczej nie siedziałbym tutaj — warknął, czując nagłą irytację. — Nie chcę z nią o tym rozmawiać! W ogóle nie chcę o tym rozmawiać! Moja przeszłość nie ma znaczenia! Dlaczego nikt, do jasnej cholery, nie może tego uszanować?!

— Spokojnie, stary. — Uniósł pokojowo ręce. — Nie chcesz, to nie mów, to tylko propozycja.

— A masz jakąś inną? Bo ta jest beznadziejna — powiedział, próbując jednocześnie zdusić narastającą złość.

— Jeśli chcesz porad sercowych, to dam ci numer do Kate, ona jest urodzonym empatą. Ja mogę się z tobą, co najwyżej, schlać.

— Dzięki, Tommy — powiedział ironicznie — twoja subtelność i gotowość pomocy jest po prostu niezastąpiona.

Chłopak wzruszył obojętnie ramionami, w ogóle nie biorąc sobie jego słów do serca.

— Wiesz jaki jestem. Dla mnie to całkiem proste. Jeśli ją kochasz i wyobrażasz sobie z nią przyszłość, to prędzej czy później i tak jej wszystko opowiesz, a jeśli zrobisz to teraz, zaoszczędzicie sporo kłótni.

— To nie jest takie proste — rzekł, kiedy White podał mu kolejne piwo. — Chciałbym z nią porozmawiać, ale... Cholera, tak bardzo nienawidzę tamtego okresu swojego życia, który ciekawi Lisę... Nie chcę tego pamiętać. Urwałem z tym wszelki kontakt, a teraz jeden przeklęty telefon i wszystko wraca, niszcząc moje obecne życie. To niesprawiedliwe.

— Takie życie. Wszyscy dostajemy od niego po dupie i nic na to nie poradzisz. Tradycja.

Roześmiał się ponuro. Tommy od zawsze miał idiotycznie ponure podejście do życia, podczas gdy w Ianto wciąż jeszcze kryły się pokłady optymizmu, chęci życia i woli walki. Jeszcze. W późniejszym okresie to zdanie będzie wracało do niego niezliczoną ilość razy, a on za każdym razem będzie odkrywał, jak ogromną rację miał jego przyjaciel.

Ostatecznie, po dwóch dniach spędzonych u przyjaciela, skorzystał z rady Tommy'ego i udał się do kwiaciarni, a następnie, niosąc sporych rozmiarów bukiet róż, wrócił do ich mieszkania. Opuszczając je kilka dni temu w nerwach zapomniał kluczy, więc pokornie zapukał i czekał, aż Lisa otworzy mu drzwi. Gdy tylko się to stało, od razu wiedział, że nie tylko on miał za sobą ciężki czas. Dziewczyna wyglądała, jakby przepłakała całą noc, a do tego, co Ianto zauważył z rozczuleniem, miała na sobie jego koszulę, która była na nią za duża o dobre trzy rozmiary.

Nim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, dziewczyna wpiła się czule w jego wargi, obejmując go mocno ramionami.

— Przepraszam — wyszeptał, opierając czoło o jej czoło. — Opowiem ci wszystko, jeśli chcesz, ale, proszę, nie kłóćmy się więcej, nienawidzę tego.

— Ja też — odparła i wciągnęła go za rękę do mieszkania.

Dotrzymał obietnicy i opowiedział jej wszystko. Tym razem już naprawdę wszystko. O tym, jak świetną rodziną byli za życia jego matki, jak blisko był ze starszą siostrą i jak kochał ojca. O tym, jak u jego mamy wykryli nieuleczalną chorobę, jak kobieta umierała każdego dnia i jaki wpływ wywarło to na jego tacie. O tym, jak wyprowadziła się jego siostra, nie potrafiąc znieść potwornej atmosfery, jaka panuje wokół umierającej osoby, o tym jak w końcu jego mama umarła. I mówił o tym, jaki stał się wtedy jego ojciec. Opowiedział Lisie o wszystkich nocach, które spędzał zamknięty w piwnicy, drżąc ze strachu przed pijanym ojcem, wyjaśnił, skąd wzięły się te wszystkie blizny na jego ciele, które tak ją martwiły. A Lisa, jak to miała w zwyczaju, wykazała się ogromną dozą empatii i zrozumienia.

Ianto, pierwszy raz w życiu, czuł, że ma osobę, która zna go prawie tak dobrze, jak on sam i akceptuje go mimo każdej wady. Wiedział, że takie szczęście nie może trwać długo. I, na własne nieszczęście, miał rację.

Długo nie mógł podjąć decyzji w kwestii pogrzebu ojca, natomiast panna Hallett nie zamierzała w niczym mu pomóc, utrzymując, iż jest to jego wybór i musi dokonać go sam. W tamtym momencie walczyły w nim dwie tury wspomnień – te sprzed śmierci matki, gdy mężczyzna był dobrym, choć nieco zbyt wymagającym ojcem, lecz ostatecznie też takim, który nigdy w życiu nie skrzywdziłby swojego dziecka. I te o człowieku, który stał się utożsamieniem każdej jego obawy. Człowieku bijącym go bez żadnego wyraźnego powodu (jeśli, rzecz jasna, nie liczyć alkoholu krążącego w żyłach mężczyzny), zamykającym go w piwnicy na całe noce. O idealnym, bogatym wdowcu, każdego wieczoru rozpętującym w domu piekło dla swojego syna.

Wciąż pamiętał człowieka ze szczerym uśmiechem i szczęściem w oczach, lecz minął mu już okres dzieciaka, który wierzył, że tatuś naprawdę go kocha, nawet, gdy leje go pasem po plecach – czasem aż do momentu, w którym pojawiła się krew.

Potrafił wiele zrozumieć i jeszcze więcej wybaczyć, ale nie lata katorgi, które prawie kosztowały go życie.

— Jeśli chcesz znać moje zdanie — powiedziała w końcu Lisa, nie mogąc dłużej znieść jego emocjonalnego rozedrgania — to ten człowiek nie zasłużył na twoje wybaczenie.

Popatrzył na dziewczynę, która opierała się nonszalancko o parapet, trzymając w dłoniach kubek z gorąco czekoladą (nawet jego kawa zawsze z nią, czekoladą, przegrywała). Wyglądała tego dnia wyjątkowo pięknie, nawet ze swoimi potarganymi, długimi włosami i zaspanym spojrzeniem. Westchnął ciężko, jednocześnie przejeżdżając dłonią po włosach.

— Nie zawsze był takim potworem — odparł żałośnie. — Śmierć mamy strasznie go zmieniła.

— I alkohol, Ianto. — Zajęła miejsce na kanapie tuż obok niego i położyła swoją ciepłą, małą dłoń na jego spiętym ramieniu. — Jesteś jego synem, nie miał prawa.

Spojrzał jej w oczy, próbując skupić się na dotyku jej dłoni – nie na, wzbierającym w nim, uczuciu rozgoryczenia.

— Tak sądzisz? — zapytał niepewnie.

— Tak. Gdyby to mi się coś stało...

— Lisa...

— Nie, daj mi skończyć. Gdyby to mi się coś stało, Ianto, chciałabym, żebyś tęsknił, może płakał, gdybyś czuł taką potrzebę, ale żebyś nie zapomniał przy tym, jak się śmiać. I, na miłość boską, nie chciałabym, żebyś tak pogrążył się w swoim żalu, by ranić przy tym innych.

— Lisa, wiesz, jak bardzo cię kocham, prawda?

— Zawsze miło to usłyszeć. — Uśmiechnęła się i pocałowała go w policzek.

— Kocham cię. Bardziej niż cokolwiek na świecie. We wszechświecie. Gdybym musiał poświęciłbym za ciebie wszystko i wszystkich, Lisa. Kocham cię.

— Mmm, mój mały romantyk — zamruczała, odłożyła kubek na stolik i objęła go ramionami. — Ja ciebie też, Ianto. Ale musisz się ogolić. Nie mogę się całować z papierem ściernym — dodała ze śmiechem.

 **Wrzesień 2006 roku**

Doktor Carter w końcu dołączył do Torchwood i z tej okazji wyprawili małe przyjęcie. Czas spędzili w małym gronie, lecz nikt nie narzekał, bo zabawa była naprawdę dobra. Świętowali w eleganckiej i piekielnie drogiej restauracji, jednak Torchwood – jak przystało na instytut zajmujący się łapaniem kosmitów – dobrze płacił swoim pracownikom i mogli sobie na to pozwolić. Mogli wszystko. A tak przynajmniej mu się wtedy zdawało.

 **Lipiec 2007 roku**

Ich związek nabierał rumieńców – co do tego nie było żadnych wątpliwości. Kłócili się od czasu do czasu, były rzeczy, których wręcz w sobie nie znosili, jednak mimo wszystko byli w sobie do szaleństwa zakochani. I to wystarczyło, by pewnego lipcowego popołudnia, gdy wracali spacerem z pracy wzdłuż brzegu Tamizy, podjął decyzję, do podjęcia której zbierał się od kilku tygodni.

— Wpadłam wczoraj na Aleksa — mówiła beztrosko Lisa, nie zdając sobie sprawy z jego emocjonalnych rozterek. — Yvonne wspomniała coś o awansie dla niego. Powiedział, że musiałby w takim wypadku wybrać swojego następcę i jak na razie masz u niego pierwsze miejsce.

— Lisa — przerwał jej, łapiąc jej dłoń i zatrzymując się.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego pytająco. Oblizał nerwowo usta, czując jednocześnie niepokojącą suchość w gardle. Biorąc głęboki oddech, wsadził dłoń do kieszeni marynarki i wyjął z niej malutkie, granatowe pudełeczko – nosił je przy sobie od ponad miesiąca i bezgranicznie bawił tym Tommy'ego. Uklęknął na jedno kolano, patrząc w jej zszokowane oczy.

— Wyjdź za mnie, Lisa — powiedział zachrypniętym ze stresu głosem, jednocześnie czując, że jego serce bije szybko jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu.

— Boże, Ianto — wyszeptała i przyłożyła dłoń do ust. — Boże, tak!

Kiedy zakładał jej pierścionek na palec, jakiś olbrzymi ciężar spadł mu z serca. Lisa śmiała się radośnie, obejmując ramionami jego szyję, a on śmiał się razem z nią. Miał wrażenie, że w tym momencie jest najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie.

Dwa tygodnie później miejsce miała bitwa o Canary Wharf. I szczęście się skończyło.

*Ianto jest rok młodszy niż w kanonie


	3. Rozdział 3

**Rozdział 3**

 **Październik 2007 roku**

Mówi się, że kształtuje nas wiele rzeczy. Mówi się, że kształtuje nas ból. Że to najlepszy nauczyciel. Surowy, to fakt, nie toleruje słabych i nawet z najsilniejszych zrobi słabeuszy, spierze tyłek tak, że zamiast iść będziemy się czołgać, błagając o litość. Ha! Dobre sobie! Żeby jeszcze ktokolwiek zainteresował się tym naszym błaganiem. Dzisiaj ludzie stale gdzieś pędzą, dbają o własne interesy – bo to przecież najważniejsze – i gdzieś mają całą resztę. Tak naprawdę nawet o bliskie osoby dba się tylko z własnych, egoistycznych pobudek.

 _Bo ją kocham._

 _Bo nie mogę bez niej żyć._

 _Bo jest dla mnie wszystkim._

Być może, gdyby któreś z jego przyjaciół przeżyło bitwę, być może opowiedziałby mu o tym, co stało się z Lisą. Być może byłby to Tommy? Stary, dobry Tommy o zrzędliwym usposobieniu, który po prostu poklepałby go po plecach i stwierdził, że powinni schlać się do nieprzytomności, bo to jest najlepsze na złamane serce.

A może Kate? Najstarsza z całego zespołu, do którego należał i prawdopodobnie najbardziej dojrzała. Może kobieta zapytałaby, dlaczego zrobił to, co zrobił? Dlaczego nie pozwolił odejść cierpiącej dziewczynie, dopuszczając się nie tylko zdrady Torchwood, ale i ryzykując życie całej ludzkości. Doskonale wiedział, co by odpowiedział.

 _Bo ją kocham._

 _Bo nie mogę bez niej żyć._

 _Bo jest dla mnie wszystkim._

Fakt jednak pozostawał faktem. Cały jego zespół został wymordowany przez daleków lub cybermenów – nie mógł być pewien, bo kiedy tylko ogłoszono alarm opuścił stanowisko pracy i pobiegł szukać narzeczonej. Wszyscy byli martwi. Później natknął się na ciało Amelii, młodziutkiej – ledwie osiemnastoletniej – dziewczyny, która dopiero co do nich dołączyła. To jego zadaniem było wprowadzenie jej. Nigdy nie był wyjątkową duszą towarzystwa, lecz rozentuzjazmowanej brunetki po prostu nie dało się nie lubić. Leżała przysypana gruzem na szóstym piętrze. W tamtym miejscu zawalił się sufit – na kilku innych piętrach również miało to miejsce, co przypłacił połamanymi żebrami. Ledwo się poruszał, jednak wiedział, że jeśli zrezygnuje, nie wybaczy sobie tego do końca życia – nawet biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że nie liczył na wyjście z tego żywym. Budynek płonął w kilku miejscach, sufit walił się na głowę, a do tego wszędzie pełno było morderczych maszyn. I zapachu śmierci. Krwi i śmierci. Tylko cudem udało mu się zabrać stamtąd Lisę. Lecz to i tak nie wystarczyło.

Pobudka zaowocowała w potworny ból głowy i przygnębiające otępienie – wręcz obojętność. Wyjście z łóżka wydawało się jednym z najbardziej absurdalnych pomysłów, na jakie kiedykolwiek wpadł, mimo iż całe jego ciało rozpaczliwie domagało się podstawowych czynności higienicznych, nie wspominając już o głodzie. W ostatnim czasie, głównie z powodu stresu, jadł dużo mniej, lecz wciąż pozostawał człowiekiem i raz na jakiś czas dopadał go naprawdę nieznośny ból brzucha.

Po kilku minutach walki z samym sobą, nakrył się szczelniej kołdrą i na powrót zamknął oczy. Nie widział powodu, dla którego nie powinien tego robić. Dla którego nie powinien zwinąć się w tym łóżku i czekać, aż dosięgnie go śmierć spowodowana głodem lub Bóg wie czym innym. Nie musiał wcale wstawać. Nikt nie mógł go do tego zmusić, a tym bardziej nie było już osoby, dla której zrobiłby to dobrowolnie. Zniknęło jego ostatnie światełko w tunelu, dziewczyna, dla której każdego dnia wstawał i udawał silnego. Lisa odeszła. Umarła. I już nie wróci. Sama myśl o tym wywoływała ból, bez problemu przebijający się przez grubą warstwę otępienia.

Wygramolił się niezdarnie z łóżka ze świadomością, że nie zaśnie ponownie bez farmaceutycznej pomocy. Zrobił więc szybką wycieczkę do łazienki, przyjął kolejną dawkę leków i, celowo ignorując potrzeby własnego ciała, wrócił prosto pod kołdrę. Skoro Jackowi nie spieszyło się z wykonaniem roboty, to zawsze mógł mu w tym nieco pomóc. Upozorowanie samobójstwa człowieka pogrążonego w depresji jest dużo prostsze.

* * *

Kiedy obudził się kolejny raz, za oknem było już zupełnie ciemno. Przez jakiś czas próbował jeszcze wrócić do snu, lecz jego obolały pęcherz miał inne plany. Przeklinając pod nosem po walijsku, chwiejnym krokiem ruszył do toalety, jednak po zadbaniu o potrzeby fizjologiczne nie miał czasu na zrobienie czegokolwiek innego, gdyż w tym momencie jego żołądek się zbuntował. Tym razem nie miał już czym wymiotować i wydalił z organizmu jedynie żółć. Przez następnych kilka minut leżał z twarzą przyłożoną do porcelanowego, zimnego kolanka umywali. Powinien wstać, umyć zęby i w końcu wziąć ten piekielny prysznic, by zmyć z siebie całą krew, wymiociny i pot, lecz nie ufał swojemu żołądkowi. Miał wrażenie, że gdy tylko spróbuje podnieść się na nogi, dosięgnie go kolejna fala mdłości. Z drugiej jednak strony, nie mógł spędzić na tej podłodze reszty życia – nieważne, jak bardzo kusząco to brzmiało. Prędzej czy później będzie musiał wstać i zmierzyć się z tym, co zostało z jego życia, spróbować pozbierać jego kawałki i chociaż udawać, że potrafi iść dalej bez niej. Chyba, że Jack postanowi inaczej – na razie mógł tylko czekać na decyzję starszego mężczyzny, z którą ten, jak widać, się nie spieszył. Lecz może to dobrze, bo oboje byli wciąż zbyt pełni wściekłości, żalu i nienawiści do siebie nawzajem.

Ianto wcale nie chciał myśleć o tym, że jego szef od początku miał rację i kobieta, którą zabił on i reszta zespołu nie była już Lisą. Myśląc o Jacku, czuł ogromną nienawiść, a jednocześnie przepełniało go poczucie winy. Kiedy dołączył do Torchwood Trzy, wiedział, że nie może się przywiązać do nikogo z nich – byli tylko częścią planu, który miał uratować jego narzeczoną. Więc stał się niewidzialny – był w tym naprawdę dobry, robił to już od dziecka – był na każde skinienie, nikt się nim zbytnio nie przejmował. Akceptowali jego obecność, lecz nie zwracali na nią większej uwagi. Prawie zapomniał, jak to jest nic nie znaczyć. Po czasie spędzonym w Torchwood Jeden, gdzie on i Lisa mieli nienaganną opinię i spore grono przyjaciół, ciężko było wrócić do bycia wyrzutkiem. Lecz dla niej był w stanie to zrobić. Mimo wszystko jednak w jakiś sposób przywiązał się do zespołu, choć jakaś jego część tak strasznie ich wszystkich nienawidziła – za to, że nic nie zauważali. Nigdy nie zwrócili uwagi, że prawie nie opuszcza Centrum, że chodzi z cieniami pod oczami, że jest nienaturalnie chudy. Taki był plan, ale to i tak, w jakiś pokręcony sposób, bolało. Przypominało czasy dzieciństwa, kiedy to w szkole nikt nic nie dostrzegał, a on wracał do domu, jednocześnie woląc zniknąć, niż stawić czoła ojcu. Ojcu, który kompletnie zwariował po śmierci matki.

Lecz teraz to już nie miało znaczenia. Wszystko poszło nie tak. Lisa nie żyła, a on musiał stawić temu czoło. I Jackowi. Jackowi, który prawdopodobnie wciąż był na niego wściekły jak wszyscy diabli. I dlatego wciąż się nie pojawiał, by powiedzieć mu, co dalej – bo wściekły Kapitan nie miałby żadnych oporów przed zabiciem go i oboje o tym wiedzieli. Właściwie aktualnie było mu całkowicie obojętne, co dalej się z nim stanie. Przegrał i będzie musiał ponieść tego konsekwencje. Ostatecznie i tak nie mogło spotkać go nic gorszego niż Lisę. Jego ukochaną Lisę. Chciał krzyczeć z bólu, lecz jego ciało nie miało już na to siły. Z małą pomocą ściany i umywalki podniósł się na nogi. Rozpięcie koszuli chyba jeszcze nigdy nie było dla niego tak ogromnym problemem. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego jego dłonie nie mogą przestać się trząść. Kręciło mu się w głowie i był pewien, że za moment znów zwymiotuje lub po prostu skończy nieprzytomny na ziemi. Ale ostatecznie żadna z tych rzeczy nie miała miejsca i kilka minut później stał nagi pod strumieniem gorącej wody. Zbyt gorącej, lecz nic sobie z tego nie robił. Czuł niewyobrażalny ból w żebrach, które musiały zostać uszkodzone, gdy Li... gdy Cyberman rzucił nim o ziemię.

Szorował skórę z całej siły, aż stała się zaczerwieniona niemal w każdym miejscu. Mimo to wciąż miał wrażenie, że jest brudny, że wciąż ma na sobie jej krew. Deja vu. Dokładnie to samo czuł po bitwie o Canary Wharf, ale wtedy Lisa... był jeszcze dla niej choć cień szansy, który teraz obrócił się w pył. Wyszedł spod prysznica, owinął ręcznik wokół bioder i, ociekając wodą, stanął przed lustrem. Tak jak sądził – cała okolica żeber była sina i spuchnięta. Zacisnął zęby, gdy dłonią próbował oszacować szkody. Powinien zadzwonić do Owena, lecz coś mu mówiło, że stracił prawo do tego, gdy Lisa próbowała zabić jego i Gwen. Zażył więc kolejną tabletkę przeciwbólową – tym razem nieco słabszą – popijając ją zimną wodą z kranu. Dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo jest spragniony. Wciąż mokry, a do tego i zmarznięty, wszedł do kuchni. Było to spore, nowocześnie wyposażone pomieszczenie. Podobne do ich kuchni w Londynie. Całe mieszkanie było tylko pustą kopią ich poprzedniego życia. Wiedział, że jeśli Lisa wyzdrowieje, będzie się czuła najlepiej w jakimś znajomym miejscu. Więc robił co mógł, by dom jak najbardziej przypominał poprzednie mieszkanie. Mimo to czuł się tu obco i nie na miejscu. Temu domowi brakowało duszy, szczęśliwych wspomnień, którymi wypełniony był Londyn. Pokręcił głową na widok sterty naczyń w zlewie. Był niesamowicie schludną osobą, za co Lisa momentami miała ochotę go udusić, lecz kuchnia, przez brak czasu i chęci na cokolwiek, była brudna i zaniedbana.

Nalał wody do czajnika i, czekając aż ta się zagotuje, ostrożnie przeszedł do sypialni. Pomieszczenie wypełniał nieprzyjemny zapach, więc otworzył na oścież okno i, ignorując gęsią skórkę, uchylił drzwi szafy. Nareszcie mógł darować sobie garnitur. Po kilku chwilach udało mu się wygrzebać stare, wytarte dżinsy i szarą bluzę z kapturem. Pasek skutecznie pomógł utrzymać spodnie na jego wychudzonym ciele, lecz nic nie mógł poradzić na to, jak wisiała na nim bluza. Kiedy tak strasznie schudł?... Przejechał dłonią po mokrych włosach; po krwi, która zlepiała je jeszcze niedawno, nie został nawet ślad. Czuł tylko silny zapach miętowego szamponu. Odwrócił wzrok od lustra z obrzydzeniem. Nie poznawał samego siebie. Nie był tym samym mężczyzną, który z radością prosił Lisę o rękę.

Czajnik zagwizdał głośno, sprawiając, że podskoczył i zaklął po walijsku. Czasami naprawdę używał tego języka zupełnie nieświadomie. Jego mama, mimo iż była rodowitą Angielką, przy jego ojcu również nabrała takiego zwyczaju i zdawało się, że w tej kwestii Ianto jest do niej podobny.

Pierwszy raz od dawna zrezygnował z kawy na rzecz starej, dobrej herbaty. Tym razem nie potrzebował żadnego lekarstwa, które uchroniłoby go przed snem. Mógł sobie spać do cholernej śmierci i nikogo by to nie obeszło. Zalewając herbatę poparzył sobie palce. Dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że jego ręce wciąż się trzęsą, a policzki są mokre od łez. Trzasnął czajnikiem w blat, rozbił szklankę o ścianę naprzeciwko i opadł na podłogę, oddychając ciężko i szlochając jednocześnie. Przycisnął obolałą dłoń do piersi, lecz dobrze wiedział, że to nie ból fizyczny przyczynił się do jego łez. Słowa Lisy brzmiały mu w głowie, zupełnie, jakby stała tuż obok.

„Zrobiłeś tosty z serem i strasznie narzekałeś na mój czajnik."

Oczywiście, że narzekał. To diabelstwo poparzyło go więcej razy, niż był w stanie zliczyć. Kilka dni później zaciągnął dziewczynę do sklepu po nowy czajnik. Dokładnie ten sam, którym, przez własną nieostrożność, zafundował sobie oparzenie.

Szlochał bezgłośnie. Oddałby wszystko za jeszcze jeden dzień spędzony z Lisą. Gdyby tylko mógł się cofnąć do czasów sprzed upadku Torchwood Jeden i znów być słodko nieświadomym losu, jaki czeka jego i wszystkie drogie mu osoby. Nie chciał wiele – jedynie odzyskać ukochaną kobietę – a tymczasem zawalił na całej linii. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego Jack jeszcze się nie pojawił. Nie powinien go w ogóle wypuszczać z Centrum. Powinien go zastrzelić i pozwolić zgnić w tej przeklętej piwnicy. Ianto nigdy nie potrafił zrozumieć decyzji, jakie podejmował Kapitan, widać tym razem było podobnie.

Jego brzuch głośno zaprotestował przeciwko głodówce, na jaką skazywał się Ianto, lecz myśl o Annie – o biednej, niewinnej Annie – skutecznie powstrzymywała go przed zamówieniem czegokolwiek przez telefon. Na drżących nogach doczłapał się do lodówki, lecz, tak jak przypuszczał, była ona niemal całkiem pusta. Ostał się w niej jedynie wiekowy kawałek pizzy, a nie sądził, by zjedzenie go zadziałało korzystnie na jego stan zdrowia.

Wrócił do łazienki i, starannie unikając spoglądania w lustro, stanął przy umywalce, by przemyć twarz zimną wodą. Nie przyniosło to jednak zamierzonego efektu, wciąż nie mógł się uspokoić. Ostatecznie skończył skulony na kanapie w salonie. W tamtym momencie przyjąłby Jacka i jego rewolwer z prawdziwą wdzięcznością. Był tym tak piekielnie zmęczony – swoim dzieciństwem, otaczającą go śmiercią i bólem, ciągłą walką, ukrywaniem prawdziwego siebie. Przy Lisie prawie zapomniał, jak to jest dostać od życia po tyłku. I drogo zapłacił za tę zuchwałość.

Reszta nocy upłynęła powoli, a każda sekunda zdawała się być katorgą. Jack się nie pojawił. Ani on, ani nikt inny. Nie żeby Ianto spodziewał się, by ktoś z zespołu troszczył się o to, czy palnie sobie w łeb... Miał jednak cichą nadzieję, iż chociaż Tosh wyśle mu przynajmniej głupiego SMS-a. Choć z drugiej strony, nawet jeśli łączyły ich całkiem niezłe relacje, to po tym, co zrobił, nie miał co liczyć na troskę kobiety. Na czyjąkolwiek troskę. Ostatecznie wszystkie osoby, dla których coś znaczył umarły na Canary Wharf.

Ianto jeszcze nigdy w życiu tak nie żałował, że przeżył tę bitwę.


	4. Rozdział 4

****Rozdział 4****

 ** **Wrzesień 2007 roku****

Dopuszczenie się zdrady jest jedną z najcięższych rzeczy, jakich można dokonać. Każdy dzień zdawał się trudniejszy od poprzedniego, a każda godzina ciągnęła się w nieskończoność. Fałszywe uśmiechy i grzecznie skinienia głowy jeszcze nigdy nie przysparzały tylu trudności. A obawy – o Lisę, o własne życie, o to, że prawda, jakimś cudem, wyjdzie na jaw – przyprawiały go o mdłości i wieczny ból brzucha, który wspomagany był ogromnymi ilościami kawy.

Ten dzień był wyjątkowo męczący, nawet jeśli nie brał udziału w polowaniu na kosmitów, którzy postanowili złożyć im wizytę i porwać kilku cywilów – tym zajął się zespół, podczas gdy on siedział w Centrum, korzystając z każdego możliwego sposobu, by nikt nie dostrzegł żadnych anomalii w życiu mieszkańców Cardiff. Jack nigdy nie brał go w teren – zrobił to raz i chyba do tej pory nie przestał tego żałować. Cóż, Ianto nie miał nic na swoją obronę, zwyczajnie zawalił sprawę i musiał pozwolić Kapitanowi uratować dzień. Od tamtego czasu chłopak gorliwie twierdził, że świetnie czuje się za biurkiem, nawet jeśli często doskwierało mu uczucie nie przynależności do reszty zespołu.

— Mamy ich — oznajmił triumfalnie Jack przez słuchawkę, kiedy wskazówki zegarka zbliżały się do godziny pierwszej. — Sprawa załatwiona. Przygotuj dwie komórki i cztery dawki retconu. Jutro nasi goście wrócą do domu. To tylko jakieś dzieciaki, których statek się tu rozbił.

— Dzieciaki z trzema parami oczu, na czterech łapach i z zębami jak u krokodyla — warknął Owen i Kapitan roześmiał się wesoło.

Ianto odetchnął z ulgą i odchylił się w fotelu. Oczy piekły go nieznośnie, a do tego, jak chyba jeszcze nigdy w życiu, pragnął długiego, gorącego prysznica. Wiedział jednak, że nawet jeśli złapali kosmitów odpowiedzialnych za całe to zamieszanie, to sprawie wciąż daleko do końca i prawdopodobnie to jego zadaniem będzie dopięcie wszystkiego na ostatni guzik.

— Ianto — odezwał się znów Jack — zrób to, o co prosiłem i jesteś na dzisiaj wolny. Możesz iść do domu. No chyba, że osobiście chcesz mi pogratulować zwycięstwa. Myślę, że jest kilka sposobów, żebyś pokazał mi, jak bardzo ci zaimponowałem — powiedział i chłopak mógł się założyć, że Kapitan miał na twarzy bardzo sugestywny uśmieszek.

Prawie natychmiast się zarumienił, zdając sobie sprawę, że słyszy ich cała reszta zespołu. Mimo to zmusił się neutralnego tonu i odpowiedzi na tę oczywistą sugestię.

— Przykro mi, sir, ale jedyną osobą, która mi imponuje jest James Bond — odparł z kamienną miną.

Jack wybuchnął śmiechem i Ianto mimo woli uśmiechnął się lekko. Mężczyzna miał naprawdę ładny śmiech, to trzeba mu było przyznać.

— Och, Ianto Jones, jest tyle rzeczy, którymi mógłbym ci zaimponować, gdybyś tylko pozwolił mi zajrzeć pod ten twój...

— Myślę, że będę się zbierał do wyjścia, sir — przerwał mu, czując z irytacją, że znów się rumieni. — Do widzenia.

— Hej, Ianto! — zawołał mężczyzna, jakby nagle sobie o czymś przypomniał. — Wszyscy macie jutro wolne, nie chcę was widzieć w pracy przed końcem tygodnia, jasne?

— Mogę zapytać z jakiego powodu, sir?

— Obiecywałem wam wszystkim urlop od kilku miesięcy, panie Jones — odparł krótko z rozbawieniem.

— Och...

Och... Całkiem o tym zapomniał. Nic dziwnego, zwłaszcza, że w całym tym zamieszaniu z leczeniem Lisy ledwie pamiętał o jedzeniu. Zresztą to raczej Suzie i Owen tak nie mogli się doczekać tych wolnych dni. On sam nie miał z kim spędzić urlopu. Teraz, kiedy Tommy i doktor Carter... Kiedy Lisa cierpi w tej przeklętej piwnicy i z trudem samodzielnie oddycha... Nie miał prawa na czas wolny, a już tym bardziej nie miał go z kim spędzić.

— To nie jest konieczne, sir — odparł najspokojniej, jak tylko umiał. — Nie mam żadnych planów, więc...

— Zrobisz, jak uważasz — mruknął Jack.

Nagle Ianto odniósł wrażenie, że mimo uprzejmości i żartów, Jack pragnie jak najszybciej zakończyć ich rozmowę i wrócić do reszty zespołu. Nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć, więc na moment zapadła nieprzyjemna cisza.

— Słuchaj, Ianto, muszę kończyć. Chcemy jeszcze skoczyć z resztą na drinka, więc powinniśmy już jechać.

— Oczywiście, sir — odparł cicho.

Ianto nie miał pojęcia, na co właściwie liczył. Że Jack zaproponuje, żeby poszedł z nimi? Że mężczyzna w końcu go dostrzeże? Że zauważy, iż on również tam jest i w teorii też należy do zespołu? Nie wiedział, jednak fala rozczarowania i goryczy uderzyła w niego jak grom z jasnego nieba.

— Ianto? — zapytał nagle Kapitan, choć chłopak był pewien, iż ten już się rozłączył. — Wszystko... Czy wszystko w porządku? Brzmisz... dziwnie — dokończył niepewnie.

Prawie się uśmiechnął. Jak na osobę, która od dwóch dni prawie nie spała, brzmiał całkiem dobrze, ale Jack nie mógł o tym wiedzieć. Mężczyzna żył w błogim przekonaniu, że Ianto żyje sobie spokojnie swoim pedantycznym życiem, za największy problem mając kurz na ekspresie do kawy. Do głowy by mu nie przyszło, że chłopak ukrywa w piwnicy swoją absurdalnie nieperfekcyjną narzeczoną i opieka nad nią powoli go zabija.

— To tylko zmęczenie, sir — odparł prawie szczerze.

Kapitan zawahał się przez krótki moment.

— Idź do domu — wypalił nagle. — Zajmę się wszystkim. Po prostu weź jutro wolne. Chyba tego potrzebujesz. Przepracowujesz się — stwierdził z nietypową dla siebie powagą, jednak po chwili zaśmiał się pod nosem. — Przyznaj, spędzasz w Centrum tyle czasu tylko po to, by móc być blisko mnie.

Ianto westchnął w duchu ze smutkiem. Lubił Jacka – w jakiś pokrętny sposób naprawdę go lubił – jednak Kapitan nie miał pojęcia, jak bardzo się co do niego myli. Ufał mu, momentami nawet traktował jak przyjaciela, a on wykorzystywał to wszystko bez mrugnięcia okiem, byle tylko pomóc Lisie. Nie mógł się bardziej za siebie wstydzić.

— Naturalnie, sir — odparł ze zmęczeniem — przykro mi, że mój plan został zdemaskowany.

— Och, ale ja absolutnie nie mam nic przeciwko, panie Jones. Po prostu poczekaj na mnie, wtedy możemy...

— Dziękuję, sir — przerwał mu dosadnie — ale naprawdę powinienem już iść. Pan zresztą też. Zespół czeka.

— Och, no tak. Jak zawsze masz rację. W takim razie trzymaj się, Ianto.

— Tak, nawzajem, sir.

Tym razem Jack naprawdę się rozłączył i Ianto w końcu mógł wyjąć z ucha słuchawkę. Nie znosił tych urządzeń w Torchwood Jeden i nie znosił ich też tutaj. A po Canary Wharf i sposobie, w jaki Cybermeni próbowali przejąć kontrolę w wieży, awersja ta tylko się pogłębiła.

Mięśnie miał zdrętwiałe od całodziennego siedzenia przy komputerze i stanięcie na nogach okazało się nie lada wyzwaniem. Mimo to nie rozwodził się nad bólem w ciele, lecz skierował się prosto do piwnicy. Przy stylu jazdy Jacka zespół powinien być na miejscu za jakieś dwadzieścia minut, może szybciej, więc nie miał wiele czasu. Szedł wąskim, ciemnym korytarzem, próbując nie zwracać uwagi na nieznośny zapach wilgoci, którego tak nienawidziła Lisa. Po kilku chwilach dotarł do pokoju, w jakim zainstalował panel konwersji, który, po drobnych przeróbkach, utrzymywał jego narzeczoną przy życiu.

Tak, jak się spodziewał, dziewczyna była pogrążona we śnie. Odkąd zaczął podawać jej silniejsze leki przeciwbólowe działo się to niemal bez przerwy. Kiedy z kolei nie spała, prawie zawsze płakała z bólu lub nieszczęścia, a Ianto miał coraz większe problemy ze znalezieniem sił na pocieszanie jej. Przyjął więc z ulgą fakt, że dziewczyna śpi, jednocześnie czując się jak ostatni drań. Wyuczonymi ruchami podłączył do jej ramienia nową kroplówkę, mając przy tym nadzieję, że wystarczy to, by oszczędzić jej bólu przez resztę nocy. Kiedy skończył, rozejrzał się ostrożnie po pokoju, jednak nie dostrzegł nic więcej do zrobienia – przynajmniej nic, co nie musiało czekać na przybycie doktora Tanizaki. Więc to by było na tyle. Złożył delikatny pocałunek na czole Lisy, poprawił krawat i ruszył do wyjścia.

* * *

Poranek okazał się koszmarem. Wciąż był niewyspany, a do tego dopadł go ból gardła i kaszel. Wolał nie mierzyć temperatury, lecz coś mu mówiło, że nie jest ona najniższa. Ze względu na Lisę nie mógł pozwolić sobie na wolne, nawet gdyby świat się walił. Zwlekł się więc niechętnie z łóżka i ruszył do łazienki, mając nadzieję, że gorący prysznic choć trochę mu pomoże. Niestety po wyjściu z toalety niechętnie zauważył, że do listy objawów doszły mdłości i nie było mowy o żadnym śniadaniu.

W Centrum pojawił się spóźniony i ledwie żywy, z myślą, iż oddałby niemal wszystko za prawdziwy wolny dzień. Wiedział jednak, że Lisa jest ważniejsza i prędzej wykaszle własne płuca, niż pozwoli jej cierpieć samotnie w tej piekielnej piwnicy.

Jego miejsce pracy było wyjątkowo ciche o tej porze – zdawało się, że siódma rano jest wczesną godziną nawet dla Myfanwy. Poza tym, jeśli Jack dał wszystkim wolne, to jedynie po Tosh mógł spodziewać się postąpienia wbrew Kapitanowi. Owen ubóstwiał czas spędzony z dala od Torchwood, z kolei Suzie od tygodnia opowiadała o swoich planach na wolne dni, więc nie sądził, by miał zobaczyć tę dwójkę przed nowym rokiem.

— Myślałem, że dałem wszystkim wolne — rzekł Jack, kiedy Ianto stanął przy ekspresie do kawy.

Chłopak podskoczył gwałtownie, niemal upuszczając kubek na ziemię.

— Widać na stare lata pamięć zaczyna mnie zawodzić. — Kapitan posłał mu swój popisowy uśmiech.

Ianto z trudem powstrzymał atak kaszlu i również się uśmiechnął.

— Kawy, sir?

— Poważnie, Ianto. Jesteśmy sami, możesz mi mówić po imieniu. Naprawdę je lubię.

— Oczywiście, sir — odparł i odwrócił się w kierunku ekspresu, by ukryć delikatny uśmiech.

— Uparty i niedostępny. — Jack westchnął głęboko. — Nie najlepsza mieszanka. Skoro nikogo innego tu nie ma, to może popracujemy trochę nad tą drugą cechą?

— Wolałbym, żeby popracował pan nad tymi zaległymi raportami — mruknął i Jack, śmiejąc się, ruszył w kierunku swojego biura.

— Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem. Och, Ianto? Dałbym się zabić za kawę.

— Oczywiście, sir.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko i zniknął w swoim gabinecie. Kiedy tylko drzwi się za nim zamknęły, Ianto poczuł, że całe ciało buntuje się przeciwko niemu. Miał wrażenie, że tylko dźwiękoszczelne drzwi nie pozwoliły usłyszeć Kapitanowi jego spektakularnego ataku kaszlu.

Doprowadzenie się do porządku zajęło mu kilka chwil, lecz ostatecznie parę minut później pojawił się z kubkiem kawy w biurze Jacka. Nie było to duże pomieszczenie, a do tego, mimo jego starań, dość zabałaganione, jednak Jack zdawał się w nim świetnie odnajdywać.

Postawił kubek przed mężczyzną, który siedział pochylony nad jakimiś papierami. Ianto mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że są to raporty, o które prosił, jednak sceptyczna strona jego natury raczyła w to wątpić.

Jack podniósł głowę i obdarzył go wdzięcznym spojrzeniem. Uniósł kubek do ust, pociągnął z niego łyk, po czym zamruczał nieprzyzwoicie, niemal znów przyprawiając go o rumieniec.

— Twoja kawa jest niezastąpiona, Ianto — stwierdził, gdy odstawił kubek na miejsce.

Chłopak skinął wdzięcznie głową. Stał przez moment w miejscu, jednak po chwili otrząsnął się z zamyślenia i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

— Dlaczego tu jesteś? — wypalił nagle Kapitan.

Ianto zamarł, czując, że przechodzi go zimny dreszcz. Nie był pewien, czy było spowodowane to pytaniem, czy może raczej gorączką.

— Pracuję, sir — odparł, gdy minął pierwszy szok.

— Dałem wam wolne. Sądziłem, że wszyscy czekacie na urlop. Praca tutaj jest męcząca, powinniście korzystać z faktu, że mamy spokojniejszy okres. To nie zdarza się często.

— To samo mogę powiedzieć panu — mruknął, odwróciwszy się w kierunku mężczyzny, który siedział za biurkiem, uważnie lustrując go spojrzeniem. — Pan również tutaj jest.

— Ktoś musi mieć oko na szczelinę — odparł niemal od niechcenia. — A jaki ty masz powód? — Uniósł pytająco brew.

— Jestem typem pracoholika, sir.

— Ze mną nigdy nie chcesz pracować. — Kapitan założył ręce na piersi i odchylił się do tyłu, wciąż mu się przyglądając.

— Myślę, że nieco inaczej pojmujemy słowo praca, sir.

— Do diabła, Ianto, czy ty masz pojęcie, co ze mną robi ten twój akcent?

— Nie sądzę, żebym chciał wiedzieć — mruknął, wywołując tym u mężczyzny lubieżny uśmiech.

— Za każdym razem, kiedy zwracasz się do mnie „sir" łapię się na zastanawianiu, jak by to brzmiało, gdybym mógł...

— To już stanowczo podchodzi pod molestowanie pracowników, sir! — przerwał mu, nim ten zdążył do reszty go zawstydzić. — W razie potrzeby będę w archiwum.

— Zdefiniuj, co masz na myśli, mówiąc: potrzeba! — zawołał za nim mężczyzna, lecz Ianto, uśmiechając się bardzo delikatnie, postanowił nie odpowiadać na tę zaczepkę.

 ** **Październik 2007 roku****

Był już późny wieczór, gdy w końcu udało mu się wstać z kanapy. Nigdy by nie powiedział, że ta banalna czynność będzie wymagać od niego, kogoś tak poukładanego i uporządkowanego, tyle samozaparcia i upartości. Nigdy nie należał do rodzaju ludzi, którzy pozwalają sobie na utratę kontroli – za bardzo przypominało mu to o okresie dzieciństwa, kiedy to wszystko było niepewne i przerażające. Kontrola była wszystkim, co miał. Bez niej był niczym.

Niecałą godzinę później chodził po mieszkaniu niczym w transie, zbierając wszystko, co należało do Lisy lub przypominało mu o niej w jakikolwiek sposób i wrzucając to do wielkiego wora. Nie wiedział, ile to trwało. Czas stracił dla niego znaczenie. Nie odmierzał go już od jednego lekarstwa dla Lisy do drugiego czy od jednej kawy dla zespołu do drugiej, trzeciej i czwartej. Wiedział jedynie, że nie zostało go dla niego wiele i prędzej czy później pojawi się Jack, co, mimo strachu przed śmiercią, zapewne przyjmie z ulgą. Jednak przedtem chciał to skończyć. Żadna z jej rzeczy nie miała prawa dostać się w ręce Torchwood – choć tyle mógł zrobić, by uczcić jej pamięć; uratować ją przed wiecznym zamknięciem w magazynach na obrzeżach miasta. Jego rzeczy również miały tam trafić, podobnie jak rzeczy Suzie i setki innych ludzi przed nimi. Nie robiło mu to większej różnicy, ale jego Lisa nie życzyłaby sobie tego.

W dziwaczny sposób zajęcie to pomagało mu skupić myśli na czymś innym od bólu. Nie chciał tego czuć. Nie chciał dłużej cierpieć. Był już tym zmęczony. Zmęczony przede wszystkim udawaniem, że wszystko jest w porządku, jednocześnie wiedząc, że nawet gdyby tego nie robił, nikogo by to nie obeszło. Nadmierna troska Lisy zawsze go irytowała, lecz teraz... teraz tęsknił nawet za awanturami, które mu urządzała po nocnych wypadach z Tommym.

Zawahał się przy pudełku z pierścionkiem zaręczynowym. Nie miała go na ręce tamtego strasznego dnia. Do pracy ubrała go tylko raz, bo móc pochwalić się wszystkim swoim przyjaciółkom, później za bardzo się o niego bała. Lisa, w przeciwieństwie do niego, dużo częściej miała bezpośredni kontakt z kosmiczną technologią. On sam lepiej czuł się za biurkiem i to właśnie ich różniło.

Dłonie nie przestawały mu się trząść, lecz teraz, gdy trzymał jej pierścionek... Miał wrażenie, że dzierży w dłoniach jakiś niewyobrażalny ciężar. Westchnął i, nim zdążył na nowo się rozpaść, wsunął pudełko do kieszeni. Nie mógł go wyrzucić. Zbyt świeży był w jego głowie obraz radości, jaką wywołał u niej tym małym przedmiotem. Była tak niewyobrażalnie szczęśliwa... Nie mógł uwierzyć, że wystarczył jeden dzień, by stracił kobietę swojego życia. By tracił ją każdego dnia na nowo przez ostatnich kilka miesięcy. A teraz stracił ją na dobre. Odeszła i ta jej najmniejsza część, która przeżyła Canary Wharf.

Pozbycie się reszty rzeczy nie było wiele łatwiejsze. Wyrzucenie jej ubrań – choćby samych rękawiczek, których wiecznie zapominała – ulubionego kubka, książek (głównie kryminałów, których była nieuleczalną fanką) – to tak, jakby w jakiś sposób pozbywał się jej ze swojego życia. A Bóg mu świadkiem, że zrobiłby wszystko, byle ona mogła być żywa i szczęśliwa. Sam dałby się przywiązać do tego cholernego stołu konwersji, zniósłby to bez słowa sprzeciwu, nawet jeśli nic innego go tak nie przerażało. Zgodziłby się na los piekielnego potwora, gdyby tylko ona była bezpieczna. A tymczasem nic nie mógł zrobić. Przybył zbyt późno, by ją uratować, nie udało mu się jej ochronić.

Tylko album nie podzielił losu większości ich rzeczy – album ze zdjęciami sprzed bitwy, z czasów, kiedy to był zupełnie przeciętną, szarą osobą ze swoim nudnym, szczęśliwym życiem. Mieszkanie, jeśli nie liczyć worów i kartonów w korytarzu, wydawało się teraz dziwnie puste i smutne. Bez delikatnych akcentów Lisy i ich miłości czuł się jeszcze bardziej nie na miejscu.

Usiadł na łóżku, wygrzebawszy uprzednio telefon z kieszeni zniszczonych, brudnych od krwi spodni, które chwilę później skończyły w koszu na śmieci. Nie był pewien, czy faktycznie tego chce. Była to ostatnia rzecz, którą powinien załatwić przed swoją potencjalną śmiercią, jednak nie rozmawiał z Rhiannon od tak dawna... Kobieta pewnie nie życzyła sobie, by wyrodny brat zakłócał jej – z pewnością perfekcyjnie poukładane – życie. A on sam wciąż nie pozbył się do niej żalu po tym, jak odwróciła się od niego, gdy potrzebował jej najbardziej.

Nim zdążył się rozmyślić, wybrał numer, z którego, ponad trzy lata wcześniej, zadzwoniła do niego siostra, by poinformować go o śmierci ojca. Jak nigdy cieszył się, że Lisa była na tyle przewidująca, żeby zmusić go do zapisania tego numeru. Przyłożył komórkę do ucha i nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego dłoń trzęsie się do tego stopnia, iż ledwo może utrzymać w niej telefon. Czekał, w myślach odliczając sygnały. Pierwszy, drugi, trze...

— Słucham?

Zamarł. To z pewnością był głos jego siostry. Nieważne, od jak dawna go nie słyszał, nie miał co do tego żadnych wątpliwości. W tle słychać było dziecięce śmiechy i piski. Pół świadomie zaczął się zastanawiać, czy aby przypadkiem nie jest wujkiem.

— Halo? — powtórzyła zniecierpliwiona kobieta i Ianto odchrząknął niezręcznie.

— Rhiannon? — zapytał, czując się jak ostatni dureń.

Po drugiej stronie słuchawki rozległ się głośny dźwięk tłuczonego naczynia, zaniepokojony męski głos zadał jakieś pytanie, po czym rozległ się dźwięk zatrzaskiwanych drzwi i zapadła cisza. Ianto przez cały ten czas czekał cierpliwie z szybko bijącym sercem.

— Ianto? — wyszeptała kobieta z niedowierzaniem i chłopak prawie mógł zobaczyć, jak jego siostra przykłada dłoń do ust.

— To ja — odparł również szeptem, choć sam nie wiedział, dlaczego.

— Mój Boże! Ty żyjesz!

Zaśmiał się nerwowo, nie wiedząc, co powinien powiedzieć.

— Oczywiście, że tak. Dlaczego miałbym nie żyć? — zapytał po chwili, lecz właściwie zrobił to bardziej z grzeczności; wcale nie obchodziło go, co kobieta miała do powiedzenia.

— Słyszałam o tym ataku terrorystycznym! Tym na Canary Wharf! Miałam tam przyjaciółkę, mówiła, że czasem widuje cię na korytarzu. Wiedziałam tylko, że tam pracowałeś, ale nikt nie chciał mi nic powiedzieć. Dzwoniłam wszędzie, ale każdy mówił, że nie mogą udzielać żadnych informacji na temat pracowników tej firmy, gdzie zaczął się atak. Twój telefon też nie odpowiadał. Myślałam, że tam umarłeś! Dlaczego się nie odezwałeś?! Jestem twoją siostrą! — krzyknęła histerycznie.

Na końcu języka miał ironiczny komentarz na temat tego, gdzie była, kiedy, jako dziecko, potrzebował jej dużo bardziej niż teraz, jednak w ostatniej chwili udało mu się go powstrzymać.

— Nie chcę się kłócić — powiedział cicho zamiast tego. — Po prostu... Muszę na jakiś czas wyjechać i nie wiem, kiedy wrócę. Więc chciałem się pożegnać i upewnić, że u ciebie wszystko dobrze.

— Ianto, do diabła! Przez ostatnie pięć miesięcy myślałam, że jesteś martwy, a teraz dzwonisz tak po prostu i czego oczekujesz?!

— Sam nie wiem — powiedział z zaskakującym spokojem. — Masz rację. Nie powinienem dzwonić. Myślę, że chciałem tylko usłyszeć twój głos... Przepraszam, Rhiannon.

Rozłączył się i ukrył twarz w dłoniach, z trudem przełykając ślinę. Po chwili telefon zaczął dzwonić, a jego charakterystyczny dzwonek zdawał się ranić jego uszy swoim głośnym dźwiękiem. Zignorował to i po kilku chwilach nastała cisza. Wypuścił wstrzymywane nieświadomie powietrze, odchylając się do tyłu na łóżku. Uczucie zmęczenia uderzyło w niego z całą mocą, mimo iż spał dłużej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Żołądek protestował bólem przeciw trwającej głodówce, lecz, kiedy zamknął oczy i odpowiednio mocno skupił się na wspomnieniu Lisy, łatwo było mu to ignorować. Żałował, że w ogóle pomyślał o telefonie do siostry. Powinien był domyślić się, że kobieta nie przyjmie go z otwartymi ramionami, a już na pewno nie wesprze w żałobie, o której w ogóle nie ma pojęcia.

Niespodziewanie ciszę przerwał dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi. Chłopak z trudem przełknął ślinę, nagle zdając sobie sprawę, że piekielnie boi się tego, co miało nastąpić.


	5. Rozdział 5

**W związku z faktem, że dopiero teraz zdałam sobie sprawę z pewnych nieścisłości związanych z datami, które umieszczałam, musiałam zmienić kilka rzeczy. Na dłuższą metę nie ma to większego znaczenia, jednak uczciwie uprzedzam, że nieco za bardzo wyjechałam z akcją do przodu i tak naprawdę Lisa umarła w październiku 2007 roku, a nie, jak początkowo napisałam, w lutym 2008. Wszystko zostało już poprawione, przepraszam za wszelkie niedogodności :-)**

* * *

 **Rozdział 5**

 **Lipiec 2007 roku**

 _17.07.2007_

 _Nie żyją. Wszyscy nie żyją. Wszyscy moi przyjaciele. Wszyscy nie żyją! Boże, oni wszyscy. Każde z nich. Cały mój zespół! Doktor Carter... Mark jest martwy. Widziałem jego ciało, całe zakrwawione i... Był w komorze obok Lisy, ale kiedy go znalazłem był już martwy. Nie mogłem mu... Boże, nie mogłem mu pomóc. Maszyny na dwunastym piętrze nagle przestały działać, a on się wykrwawił, wciąż przypięty do tego diabelstwa. Jezu, krew była wszędzie, wciąż jestem cały nią ubabrany!_

 _Nie wiem, jakim cudem Lisa przeżyła. Czy to ostatni gest litości jakiegoś boga w całym tym pandemonium? Nie chcę wiedzieć._

 _Lisa cierpi. Płacze i krzyczy na zmianę. Nie wiem, czy przeżyje noc._

 _Mam złamane żebro, może dwa lub więcej. Nie mogę jechać do szpitala. Nie mogę jej zostawić. W telewizji nie mówią o niczym innym. Jeszcze nie znają dokładnej liczby ofiar._

 _Boże, spraw, żeby ona przestała cierpieć, błagam!_

 _Co mam robić?! Wyciągnąłem ją stamtąd, zabrałem razem z tą przeklętą maszyną. Tylko to utrzymuje ją przy życiu. Co dalej? Nie wiem, co robić. Boję się. Jeśli ktoś ją znajdzie... Oni nie zrozumieją. Zobaczą w niej potwora. Ale to ona. To wciąż ona. Widzę to w jej oczach, gdy na mnie patrzy._

 _Podałem jej jakieś leki, które mam od doktora Cartera, ale to nic nie dało. Wciąż ją boli. Nie wiem, co robić. Ta rana po oparzeniu, której nabawiłem się, gdy na dwudziestym piętrze drogę zagrodził ogień, nie wygląda dobrze. I cholernie boli. Czemu to tak boli?! Czemu narzekam, kiedy Lisa cierpi o stokroć bardziej?!_

 _Boże, jeśli gdzieś tam jesteś, pomóż mi. Nie wiem, co robić!_

Zamknął pamiętnik z większą siłą, niż powinien i rzucił nim z całej siły o ścianę. Udręczony szloch wyrwał się z jego piersi. To tak cholernie bolało. Miał ochotę zwinąć się w kłębek i płakać. Płakać, dopóki nie zabraknie mu łez, dopóki cały ten koszmar nie okaże się złym snem. Na dłoniach wciąż miał, zaschniętą już, krew – swoją, Lisy, doktora Cartera, Amelii i sam nie wiedział kogo jeszcze. Nie mógł powstrzymać drżenia rąk, które zaczęły się trząść gdzieś w trakcie tamtego piekła. Łzy paliły go prawie boleśnie i w końcu pozwolił im popłynąć. Nie wiedział, co robić; jak pomóc Lisie. Musiał, o Boże, musiał jej pomóc! Ona nie mogła umrzeć! Nie teraz, nie w taki sposób. Została mu tylko ona. Potrzebował planu, lecz nie potrafił się skupić. W głowie miał tylko wspomnienia z walki – gdzieś w jej trakcie zniknął zdrowy rozsądek, a razem z nim jego całe poukładane życie.

* * *

 **Październik 2007 roku**

Decydując się przezwyciężyć swoje tchórzostwo, z walącym w piersi sercem ruszył w stronę korytarza. Zawahał się dopiero przy samych drzwiach. Po Kapitanie nie spodziewał się tak uprzejmego pukania – raczej wyważenia drzwi, w celu zrobienia odpowiednio wielkiego wejścia. Właściwie to mógł być każdy, choć aktualna liczba jego żywych przyjaciół zawężała listę możliwych osób do minimum. Po chwili namysłu otworzył powoli drzwi i, wbrew swojej płonnej nadziei, ujrzał w nich Kapitana. Otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, lecz szybko zorientował się, że brakuje mu słów. Obrzucił mężczyznę szybkim spojrzeniem, po czym uciekł wzrokiem w bok. Jack był sam. Niewielka ulga, bo Ianto wiedział, że człowiek sam doskonale załatwi to, co zostało do załatwienia w jego sprawie. Retcon albo śmierć – to sprawiedliwa kara, biorąc pod uwagę, czego się dopuścił. Krótki rzut oka na mężczyznę wystarczył, by wiedzieć, iż cała jego zwyczajowa pogoda ducha gdzieś wyparowała. Zamiast uśmieszku jego twarz przybrała poważny, może nieco protekcjonalny, wyraz. Przełknął ciężko ślinę i bez słowa odsunął się, by wpuścić mężczyznę do mieszkania, nawet jeśli była to ostatnia rzecz, na jaką miał ochotę.

W niewygodnym milczeniu przeszli do salonu, który nagle uderzył w niego swoją pustką. Niemal wszystko, co posiadał było w jakiś sposób połączone z Lisą i skończyło w kartonie lub worze na śmierci. Teraz pomieszczenie, nie licząc kilku zdjęć wiszących na ścianie, które przegapił przy sprzątaniu, wydawało się smutne i ponure. Lisa ze swoim nienagannym gustem obdarłaby go ze skóry, gdyby zobaczyła, co zrobił z ich mieszkaniem. Boże, tak strasznie za nią tęsknił, a przecież minęły niecałe dwa dni... Przygryzł mocno wargę, by powstrzymać cisnące mu się do oczu łzy, po czym odwrócił się w stronę Jacka, który przyglądał mu się z nieodgadnioną miną. Przeszedł go delikatny dreszcz, kiedy przypomniał sobie ich ostatnie spotkanie. Powiedział wtedy tyle rzeczy, których teraz się wstydził. Osoba, która tak rozpaczliwie próbowała ratować Lisę tamtej nocy, zdawała się być kimś zupełnie innym – nie mógł uwierzyć, że posunął się tak daleko. Choć z drugiej strony zawsze mówił Lisie, że zrobiłby dla niej wszystko. Tak bardzo ją kochał...

Kapitan zmarszczył lekko brwi, gdy dostrzegł jego spojrzenie, po czym ostentacyjnie rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu.

— Pusto tu. Wybierasz się gdzieś? — Uniósł nieco kpiąco brew.

Odwrócił wzrok i wbił go w jedno ze zdjęć na ścianie. Stał na nim z Tommym, Alice i Aleksem – cała trójka należała do jego zespołu. Z nich wszystkich Aleks zginął pierwszy. Zachował się jak wzorowy przywódca i odwrócił uwagę tych potworów, by jego podwładni mogli uciec. Szlachetna ofiara, która w ostatecznym rozrachunku nic nie dała. Tylko Ianto, szczęśliwym trafem, wyszedł z tego żywy.

— Jej rzeczy — powiedział po chwili cicho — okazało się, że stanowiły większą część tego mieszkania.

Nie potrafił się zmusić, by spojrzeć na Kapitana, choć tak wyraźnie czuł na sobie jego spojrzenie.

— Naprawdę wierzyłeś, że ona wyzdrowieje? — spytał Jack i tym razem w jego głosie zabrzmiała tylko ciekawość.

Nie odpowiedział, choć świetnie znał odpowiedź. Musiał. Musiał wierzyć, bo tylko to pozwalało mu nie zwariować i zmuszać się każdego ranka, by w ogóle wstawać z łóżka.

— Czy możemy po prostu z tym skończyć, sir? Oboje wiemy, dlaczego pan tu jest — stwierdził ze zmęczeniem.

— Wiemy? — odparł z kpiną Kapitan. — Nie wydaje mi się. — Prychnął pogardliwie. — Nie jestem Torchwood Jeden, nie zamierzam cię zabić.

— Jestem członkiem Torchwood Jeden, sir, nasz protokół jasno mówi...

— Byłeś — warknął ostro mężczyzna i spiorunował go spojrzeniem. — Torchwood Jeden już nie istnieje, Ianto Jones, rozumiesz?

Nie rozumiał, ale znów skwitował wszystko milczeniem. Jack musiał do reszty oszaleć, myśląc, że po tym, co zrobili Lisie, Ianto kiedykolwiek będzie uważał się za członka jego zdegenerowanego zespołu.

— Więc, mimo tego, co zrobiłem, po prostu pozwoli mi pan wrócić?

Jack uśmiechnął się niebezpiecznie i kiedy Ianto w końcu na niego spojrzał, natychmiast tego pożałował.

— Gdyby to ode mnie zależało, oddałbym cię w ręce UNIT-u i nigdy więcej nie zaprzątał sobie tobą głowy. Ale to była decyzja zespołu, więc tak, po prostu pozwalam ci wrócić. Nie myśl sobie, że to, co zrobiłeś nie pociągnie za sobą żadnych konsekwencji. Od teraz koniec z jakimikolwiek nadgodzinami. Będziesz ściśle przestrzegał godzin pracy. Tyle chyba nauczono was w Torchwood Jeden, hmm?

Jego słowa raniły i mężczyzna świetnie zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Przez jakiś czas Ianto uważał go za kogoś w rodzaju przyjaciela, lecz teraz po ich dawnej relacji nie został nawet ślad. Odwrócił się i podszedł powoli do okna. Każde wspomnienie o Torchwood Jeden było niczym nóż w plecy. Najlepszy czas jego życia; przyjaciele, akceptacja i Lisa... To wszystko zakończyło się w tak koszmarny sposób, że wciąż nie mógł spokojnie przespać jednej nocy.

— Poza tym — kontynuował beznamiętnie — masz zakaz wychodzenia w teren. Potrwa to, dopóki nie będę pewien, że możemy ci na nowo zaufać.

Ianto postanowił nie komentować faktu, że i tak nigdy nie opuszczał Centrum. Praca w terenie zdecydowanie nie była dla niego, jednak Jack zdawał się nie mieć o tym pojęcia. Jedna z kolejnych rzeczy na jego temat, o której Jack nic nie wiedział.

— Twój dostęp do broni i wszelkich niebezpiecznych artefaktów będzie ściśle przeze mnie kontrolowany. Zawaliłem, kiedy chodziło o Suzie i zrobiłem to też w twojej sprawie. Powinienem był coś zauważyć, ale wolałem udawać, że dokumenty wypełniają się same, a kawę parzy jakaś niewidzialna siła. To się nie powtórzy. Będziesz pod ścisłą kontrolą, Ianto. Jeśli ukrywasz coś jeszcze, uprzejmie proszę, powiedz mi o tym teraz.

— Była tylko ona — przyznał cicho. — Poza nią nie mam nic, sir. Ani nikogo. Wszyscy inni umarli na Canary Wharf — dodał z goryczą.

Jack westchnął ciężko i wyraz jego twarzy minimalnie złagodniał.

— Jest mi bardzo przyk...

— Niech pan tego nie robi — przerwał mu stanowczo. — Nie chcę, żeby mnie pan pocieszał. Przykro panu? — prychnął pogardliwie. — I co z tego? Nawet jej pan nie znał. Nie miał pan nic przeciwko zabiciu jej. Puste wyrazy współczucia nie wrócą życia mojej narzeczonej. Nie próbujmy wmawiać sobie, że tamta noc nie miała miejsca. Zabiliście ją i nigdy wam tego nie wybaczę.

— Naprawdę jesteś tak zaślepiony, Ianto? — zapytał Kapitan, marszcząc brwi. — Ona od początku była martwa! To coś wykorzystało to, kim kiedyś była i twoje uczucia do niej. Ale Lisa Hallett, ta którą znałeś i kochałeś, umarła na Canary Wharf. Musisz dopuścić do siebie tą myśl.

— Myśli pan — zaczął niskim, pełnym złości głosem — że nie znałem Lisy? Że Cyberman byłby w stanie podszyć się pod moją narzeczoną i nic bym nie zauważył?! Że nie widziałbym, jak coś zupełnie obcego zajmuje miejsce najważniejszej kobiety w moim życiu?! To była ona! Wyciągnąłem ją z tego piekła i to była ona! Przez te wszystkie miesiące, kiedy wy wszyscy mnie ignorowaliście, ona była przy mnie! Była powodem, dla którego po Canary Wharf... — Odetchnął głęboko i opadł na kanapę. — Aż do tamtej nocy była moją Lisą.

Jack przyglądał mu się uważnie przez moment, wciąż stojąc w progu drzwi do salonu i wciąż mając na sobie swój długi, ciężki płaszcz.

— Nigdy nie mówiłeś, że byliście zaręczeni — powiedział, nie chcąc wdawać się w kolejną kłótnię, która nie skończyłaby się dobrze dla żadnego z nich.

Nikt nigdy nie zapytał — pomyślał gorzko. — Nie sądzę, by ktoś w ogóle przypuszczał, że pracując w Londynie miałem swoje własne, niezwiązane z Torchwood, życie. Oświadczyłem się jej tydzień przed bitwą. Równy tydzień. Ironia, prawda? Ale żadnego z was nic to nie obchodzi! Macie gdzieś, że tamtego dnia zginęły setki niewinnych ludzi! Tamtego dnia, zupełnie nagle, włączył się alarm. Wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, co to oznacza. Torchwood było zagrożone. W takich wypadkach na pomoc powinny przybyć wszystkie inne odziały instytutu. Ale nikt nie przyszedł. Pozwoliliście nam tam zdychać, jak zwierzętom w rzeźni. Chwilę później, dosłownie kilkanaście sekund po rozpoczęciu alarmu, do pomieszczenia wpadli Cybermeni. Zaczął się nasz koszmar. Najpierw zabili Aleksa. Był szefem zespołu, do którego należałem. Kilka tygodni i miałem awansować na tę pozycję. Próbowaliśmy znaleźć wyjście, ale wszędzie się od nich roiło — chciał wykrzyknąć. — Aleks dał nam trochę czasu, ale... Pracowaliśmy na czterdziestym piętrze. Windy były zbyt daleko i nie zmieścilibyśmy się do nich wszyscy. Znaleźliśmy schody awaryjne; mało kto o nich wiedział, a wejścia do klatki schodowej znajdowały się co pięć pięter. Ogień zagrodził nam drogę na dwudziestym piętrze. Weszliśmy więc na piętro dwudzieste. Tam już byli. Została tylko krew i kilka ciał tych, którzy próbowali walczyć. Kate zaczęła płakać. Była z nas najstarsza i najtwardsza, nie rozumieliśmy, dlaczego... Wtedy zdaliśmy sobie sprawę, że jedną z martwych osób jest jej mąż, Kevin. W jednej chwili staliśmy tam, nie wiedząc, co zrobić. Amelia też płakała. Dopiero do nas dołączyła, miała ledwie osiemnaście lat. Nie takiej przygody się spodziewała. W drugiej chwili sufit nagle się zawalił. Przygniótł Kate, Alice i Davida. Nie mieli szansy tego przeżyć. Nawet nie miałem czasu, by zdać sobie sprawę, co się właśnie stało. Przez dziurę wpadli Cybermeni i piekło znów się zaczęło. Tommy chwycił za rękę mnie i Jane. Pobiegliśmy. Zostawiliśmy ich tam. Po prostu... zostawiliśmy. Nie było czasu, żeby czekać na windę. Schody płonęły, więc nic nam było po nich. Znaleźliśmy szyb wentylacyjny. Głupi pomysł w czasie pożaru, ale czytałem, czym są Cyberemeni. Wolałem się ugotować w tym szybie, niż pozwolić im... Wyszliśmy na szesnastym piętrze. I dopiero wtedy pomyślałem o Lisie. Byłem takim tchórzem, że potrzebowałem na to kilku godzin. Pracowała na dwunastym piętrze; nie łudziłem się, że może wyszła na przerwę, bo kilka minut przed atakiem rozmawiałem z nią. Wiedziałem, że muszę się tam dostać, ale Tommy nie chciał o tym słyszeć. Był moim najlepszym przyjacielem. I nagle patrzyłem, jak wykrwawia się na moich oczach. Piętro szesnaste było Działem Eksperymentów. W czasie ataku protokoły bezpieczeństwa zostały naruszone. Sam nie wiem, co się stało. Najpierw krzyczał na mnie, że nie mogę po nią iść i nagle coś wybuchło tuż koło niego. Dym zasłonił mi widok, a eksplozja odrzuciła do tyłu. Jane była przy nim pierwsza. Zanim udało mi się wstać, słyszałem jej krzyk i wiedziałem... kurwa, wiedziałem, że nie jest dobrze. Rozerwało mu klatkę piersiową. Całą pieprzoną klatkę piersiową. Umieraliśmy tam, wszyscy po kolei, a wy siedzieliście sobie bezpiecznie w swoim Centrum, a kiedy całe to pandemonium się skończyło po prostu wyparliście się wszystkich, którzy to przeżyli! — krzyczał w myślach. — On wciąż żył, kiedy do niego podszedłem. Mówił coś, ale nie mam pieprzonego pojęcia, co! Nie słyszałem ani słowa, a on po prostu... po prostu umarł! Nie wiem, ile tam stałem, tylko patrząc się na jego ciało. Otrząsnąłem się dopiero, kiedy Jane uderzyła mnie w twarz. Nie mogłem mu pomóc, wiedziałem o tym. Mogłem nie skończyć medycyny, ale potrafię rozpoznać trupa, Torchwood dobrze o to zadbało. Był ewidentnie martwy. Ale Jane żyła. Była ode mnie starsza i pewnie dużo bardziej doświadczona, ale czułem się za nią odpowiedzialny. Znaleźliśmy jakąś broń, w czasie ataku nie mieliśmy swojej przy sobie. Głupio wierzyliśmy, że w Torchwood nic nam nie grozi, może nawet jeszcze wierzyliśmy, że wy nas uratujecie. Odprowadziłem ją do windy, dopilnowałem, żeby do niej wsiadła. I może gdyby nie to... może by przeżyła. Gdyby poszła wtedy ze mną, kto wie... — Zamknął oczy i niemal znów mógł poczuć swąd palonych ciał, krwi i... i stali. — A potem znalazłem Lisę, którą wy zabiliście kilkanaście godzin temu. Naiwnie sądziłem, że nas uratujecie, a wy okazaliście się gorsi od Cybermenów i Daleków. Oni przynajmniej byli szczerzy w swoich zamiarach. Wam ufaliśmy i to zaufanie zabiło prawie tysiąc niewinnych ludzi. Dziewięćset siedemdziesiąt trzy, jeśli być dokładnym.

Spojrzał na Jacka, który przyglądał mu się smutno. Wiedział, że nie mógłby powiedzieć mężczyźnie żadnej z tych rzeczy; że nigdy nie da rady powiedzieć tego głośno. Kapitan pewnie w ogóle się nie dowie, że chłopak wini go za dużo więcej, niż tylko śmierć Lisy.

— To już nie ma żadnego znaczenia — odpowiedział więc zamiast tego. — Jest martwa. Nie można poślubić trupa.

Obaj zamilkli, a cisza szybko stała się nieznośna. Ianto nie miał pojęcia, co jeszcze mógłby powiedzieć osobie, której zaufanie doszczętnie zawiódł. Wstał z kanapy i, unikając spojrzenia Jacka, podszedł do okna. Mocował się przez moment z klamką, aż w końcu poczuł na twarzy zimny podmuch jesiennego wiatru. Za oknem zerwała się prawdziwa ulewa, a drzewa uginały się pod naporem silniejszych podmuchów wichury.

— Musisz wziąć się w garść — powiedział w pewnym momencie Jack, a po cieple w jego głośnie znów nie było nawet śladu. — Jutro poniedziałek, rano oczekuję cię w pracy. Jesteś na okresie próbnym. Masz miesiąc, żeby udowodnić mi, że nie powinienem powiadomić o sprawie UNIT-u.

Ianto spuścił wzrok, czując bolesne ukłucie w piersi. Instynktownie wiedział, że Kapitan zbiera się do wyjścia, lecz nie mógł się zmusić, by spojrzeć na mężczyznę.

— Sir — wyszeptał nagle i wbrew sobie rzucił na niego okiem.

Jack odwrócił się i uniósł brew w irytująco protekcjonalny, chłodny sposób. Nie był to wyraz, którego jego twarz zwykle nabywała podczas ich rozmów. Ten nowy, okrutny Jack, wiedzący o zdradzie, jakiej dopuścił się Ianto, w niczym nie przypominał człowieka, któremu chłopakowi zdarzało się zwierzać; którego w pewnym momencie mógłby nawet nazwać przyjacielem. Jego zimne spojrzenie i obojętna postawa szybko zniechęciły go do zadania pytania, które krążyło mu po głowie. Ostatecznie Jack już raz powiedział, że wspomnienia Ianto nie są jego problemem. Tym razem nie było inaczej.

— N-Nieważne. Przepraszam, to nic takiego.

Przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, aż w końcu skinął głową, a moment później Ianto usłyszał trzask drzwi. Dopiero wtedy pozwolił sobie na łzy.

* * *

Prowadził szybko i mało ostrożnie, jednocześnie walcząc z, przytłaczającą go, melancholią. Starał się nie myśleć, że bagażnik jego starego samochodu wypełniony jest wspomnieniami o przeszłości. O Lisie. Co jakiś czas, gdy skręcał gwałtownie lub zupełnie nagle hamował, słyszał, jak kartony przewracają się i wpadają na siebie. Na szczęście pół rolki taśmy klejącej dobrze zadbało, by przeszłość została tam, gdzie jej miejsce. Było już po dwudziestej, kiedy w końcu dotarł do Londynu. Następnego dnia miał pojawić się w pracy, więc noc w hotelu nie wchodziła w grę. Najwyżej jazda nocą, ciemną autostradą. Dobrze; i tak nie potrzebował snów, wypełnionych koszmarami. Auto zaparkował spory kawałek od celu swojej podróży – czuł, że spacer w angielskiej mżawce dobrze mu zrobi. Boże, tak strasznie tęsknił za tym miastem... Lisa kochała Londyn, a przy niej i on się tego nauczył.

Nie miał przy sobie wiele – jedynie skromny bukiet kwiatów – irysów – i dwa znicza. Do samego cmentarza dotarł niecałą godzinę później. Było już ciemno, a wiatr i deszcz zacinały ze znacznie większą energią niż na początku jego wycieczki. Cienki płaszcz był raczej marną ochroną przed zimnem, więc, kiedy ostatecznie dotarł do cmentarza, był przemarznięty i, dosłownie, trząsł się z zimna.

W ciemności znalezienie odpowiednich grobów nie było łatwe, zwłaszcza, że do tej pory odwiedził je tylko ten jeden raz. W końcu jednak dotarł na miejsce. Ofiary Canary Wharf miały na cmentarzu specjalnie wydzielone miejsca. Wszyscy razem, jeden obok drugiego. Cieszył się, że mrok zasłaniał mu widok na tyle, by nie mógł w pełni dostrzec, ile nagrobków się tam znajduje. Podejrzewał, że znów by zwymiotował, a tego jego obolałe ciało nie zniosłoby dobrze.

Światło z telefonu odbijało się lekko od starannie wygrawerowanego napisu: _Lisa Hallett._ Położył kwiaty obok jej pustego grobu i, przez dłuższy moment, po prostu stał w miejscu, wpatrując się w marmurowy nagrobek. Chciał płakać, lecz brakowało mu już łez. Lisa odeszła. Zniknęła na zawsze,

a on... on musiał z tym żyć. Tak ciężko było w to uwierzyć. Zaledwie kilka miesięcy temu nigdy nie wpadłby na podobny scenariusz. To wszystko zdawało się być jakąś tanią, straszną historyjką dla miłośników nieszczęśliwych romansów. Jego ukochana zmieniła się w potwora i próbowała zabić każdego, kto stanął na jej drodze, a on, zamiast ją powstrzymać, naiwnie jej na to pozwolił. Nie dostrzegł, kiedy miejsce jego narzeczonej zajął okrutny kosmita; żył głupią nadzieją, która ostatecznie kosztowała życie dwie osoby. Był winny ich śmierci. Nie Lisa, lecz on. To była jego wina, a teraz musiał nauczyć się z tym żyć.


	6. Rozdział 6

**Rozdział 6**

 **Czerwiec 2007 roku**

— Tylko my możemy mieć takie szczęście — mruknął ze złością Ianto, chowając telefon do kieszeni swoich nowych, koszmarnie niewygodnych dżinsów. — W hotelu zgubili naszą rezerwację. Subtelnie dali mi do zrozumienia, że mogę ich pocałować gdzieś. Nie mają wolnych miejsc.

— Do diabła — odparła Lisa, jednak w jej głosie nie słychać było gniewu czy irytacji. — Wygląda na to, że jednak rozbijemy ten namiot na plaży — stwierdziła triumfalnie i oparła się o maskę zaparkowanego samochodu.

Ianto przewrócił oczami. Lisa, odkąd tylko usłyszała o wycieczce do Francji, nie chciała dać spokoju sprawie nocowania w namiocie na _zimnej_ bretońskiej plaży i wciąż uparcie go na to namawiała, nie wierząc, że może istnieć na świecie osoba, która nigdy nie spała w namiocie.

— No dalej, mój przystojny Walijczyku — zawołała, gdy dostrzegła jego minę.

Odepchnęła się od maski auta, podeszła bliżej niego i, łapiąc lekko za kołnierzyk jego koszuli, spojrzała mu prosto w oczy ze słodkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

— Zgódź się. Będzie cudownie, zobaczysz. Tylko ja, ty i ocean... Wiesz, co moglibyśmy zrobić późną nocą? — zapytała uwodzicielsko.

— Odmrozić sobie tyłki?

Dziewczyna parsknęła śmiechem i odsunęła się, by otworzyć bagażnik ich niebieskiego, starego auta. Zaparkowali dosłownie kilka metrów od plaży i zza drzew wyłaniał się już ocean. Jego szum był głośny i uspokajający, lecz chłopak podejrzewał, że po nocy spędzonej przy jego akompaniamencie będzie miał go dość do końca życia. Lisa jednak zdawała się nie mieć podobnych zmartwień. Westchnął i ruszył w jej stronę.

— Nie kłopocz się, przed samym wyjazdem wypakowałem cały sprzęt kempingowy — mruknął i zamarł, kiedy bezceremonialnie została mu wepchnięta w ręce wielka torba.

— Owszem, a ja zapakowałam go z powrotem. — Posłała mu swój popisowy uśmiech, po czym wróciła do rozpakowywania rzeczy z bagażnika. — Zobaczysz, będziemy się świetnie bawić. Nie wierzę, że nigdy nie byłeś z rodzicami pod namiotami. Kiedy byłam mała, mama i tata ciągle mnie zabierali na jakieś biwaki.

Wzruszył obojętnie ramionami. Prawie się już przyzwyczaił, że jego dzieciństwo dalekie było od ideału, a z czasem coraz łatwiej było mu o tym rozmawiać z Lisą.

— Kiedy mama żyła, nigdy nie było na to czasu. Oboje ciągle pracowali. Raz wybraliśmy się na jednodniową wycieczkę na wieś, ale jak szybko pojechaliśmy, tak szybko wróciliśmy. A potem mama umarła i... No cóż, powiedzmy, że ojcu nie wyjazdy były w głowie.

Lisa pokiwała ze zrozumieniem głową, lecz Ianto dostrzegł na jej twarzy wyraźny ślad dezaprobaty, który zawsze pojawiał się, gdy rozmawiali o jego ojcu. Odkąd opowiedział jej o swoim wczesnym życiu, dziewczyna pałała wyjątkową niechęcią do mężczyzny, choć nigdy nie powiedziała tego głośno i chłopak był jej za to wdzięczny.

Otrząsnął się z rozmyślań dopiero, gdy dostrzegł jeden z przedmiotów w dłoniach Lisy. Natychmiast wszystkie ponure myśli o przeszłości uciekły mu z głowy.

— Nie — jęknął z rezygnacją. — Nie zrobiłaś tego! Powiedz mi, że nie!

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szerzej.

— Rozpalimy ognisko i będziemy mogli zagotować wodę na herbatę — powiedziała, z dumą unosząc stary jak świat czajnik, który dostała ładne kilka lat wcześniej od babci.

— Lisa, to coś nie nadaje się do użytku! — jęknął. — Spójrz na niego tylko, jest cały zakamieniony. Obiecuję, że po powrocie do domu pierwszym, co zrobię, będzie zabranie cię do sklepu po nowy czajnik.

Rzuciła mu urażone spojrzenie i wydęła teatralnie usta, choć w jej oczach błyszczało rozbawienie.

— Wielkie dzięki, ale bardzo lubię ten czajnik. Dostałam go od babci gdybyś zapomniał.

— I nie sądzisz, że jest nieco zbyt stary?

Prychnęła z oburzeniem i uderzyła go w ramię.

— Mówisz tak, bo nie potrafisz się nim posługiwać!

— Ja nie potrafię? — zawołał z oburzeniem. — Wypraszam sobie! To ten czajnik przecieka w każdym możliwym miejscu! Nie moja wina, że kończę poparzony. Dawaj to, utopimy go w oceanie!

Wyrwał czajnik z rąk zaskoczonej Lisy i ruszył biegiem w stronę plaży, uśmiechając się zwycięsko.

— Ianto! Ani się waż! Wracaj tu! — krzyknęła, również kierując się w tamtą stronę.

— Radzę się pospieszyć, później wyłowisz go już tylko na wędkę — zawołał ze śmiechem.

Reszta dnia minęła im w dobrej atmosferze, nawet jeśli Ianto wciąż uważał pomysł z namiotem za idiotyczny i najchętniej spędziłby noc w samochodzie. Na jego dziewczynę jednak nie było mocnych, kiedy już się uparła, więc musiał się z tym pogodzić i starać się nie rzucać wrednymi komentarzami, gdy tylko wyobrażał sobie zimną noc w tym piekielnym kawałku tkaniny. Na samą myśl o tym miał ochotę się skrzywić, lecz postanowił robić dobrą minę do złej gry. Cóż, weekend w hotelu i restauracja przepadły, jednak wciąż miał pierścionek. Musiał tylko zaczekać na odpowiedni moment.

Mijały jednak minuty, a później godziny i w końcu nastał wieczór (chłodny, dokładnie tak, jak podejrzewał), rozpalili ognisko, a Ianto powoli zaczął sobie uświadamiać, że za bardzo się boi. Lisa akurat poszła się przebrać, kiedy dostał wiadomość od Tommy'ego.

 _No i jak? Zgodziła się czy obaj jesteśmy teraz kawalerami? Nie wiem, którą opcję oblewać, więc jeśli jeszcze tego nie zrobiłeś, pospiesz się, Jones!_

Przewrócił oczami z politowaniem. To było tak bardzo w stylu jego przyjaciela. Spojrzał w kierunku namiotu, jednak nic nie wskazywało, by Lisa miała wyjść z niego w najbliższym czasie. Być może przesadzili nieco z winem i jej koordynacja ruchowa zostawiała sporo do życzenia. Wystukał na telefonie szybką i treściwą odpowiedź.

 _Nie mogę tego zrobić._

 _Nie martw się, Lisa Jones nie brzmi tak źle, może się zgodzi._

 _Dzięki, Tommy._

 _Spoko. A teraz bierz się w garść i nie bądź babą. Lisa jest kobietą, one szaleją za takimi rzeczami. Masz jak w banku, że się zgodzi. A jak nie, to porzucisz ją we Francji i po kłopocie._

Westchnął i podniósł się z koca, na którym do tej pory siedział. Serce waliło mu jak szalone, jednak Tommy miał rację... No, prawie, przynajmniej w kwestii tego, że powinien przestać panikować. Wyciągnął z kieszeni pudełko z pierścionkiem i wszedł do namiotu. Nie zdążył jednak zacząć żadnej z czułych przemów, które wcześniej sobie przygotował, gdyż jego dziewczyna najzwyczajniej w świecie zasnęła i teraz pochrapywała cicho. Pokręcił głową z uśmiechem, z pewną ulgą chowając pierścionek na miejsce. Mógł poczekać na lepszy moment.

Wrócił na plażę, zgasił ognisko, po czym stwierdził, że nawet piękne, rozgwieżdżone, bretońskie niebo nie jest warte zarwanej nocy. Szybko zmienił ciuchy, jednak zawahał się przed wejściem do śpiwora. Lisa drżała delikatnie, otulona – jak dopiero teraz zauważył – jedynie cienkim kocem. No tak, mógł się tego spodziewać. Mieli tylko jeden śpiwór... Dobudzenie dziewczyny nie było łatwym zadaniem, lecz ostatecznie skończyli, śpiąc przyciśnięci do siebie.

Kiedy obudził się następnego dnia, czuł, że spał bardzo krótko. Głowa bolała go lekko po wczorajszym winie i z niechęcią otworzył oczy. Namiot miał tylko jedną zaletę, nie przepuszczał ostrego światła. Mimo to było w nim w miarę jasno i mógł dostrzec Lisę, która z rozpaczą wpatrywała się w małe lusterko. Z uporem przejeżdżała szczotką po swoich długich, ciemnych włosach, jednak zdawała się nie być zadowolona z efektów. Spojrzał na zegarek i jęknął w duchu.

— Kochanie, jest siódma rano. Co ty wyprawiasz? — zapytał wciąż zachrypniętym od snu głosem.

Lisa odwróciła się i posłała mu mordercze spojrzenie, po czym wróciła do poprzedniego zajęcia. Parsknął cicho i wygramolił się ze śpiwora. Uklęknął za nią, zabrał szczotkę z jej dłoni, po czym zaczął kontynuować rozczesywanie jej włosów, jednak z dużo większą dozą delikatności.

— Jeśli będziesz taka brutalna, to niedługo w ogóle nie będziesz miała włosów.

— No i dobrze — powiedziała bez przekonania. — I tak wyglądam z nimi, jakby trzasnął mnie piorun.

— Wyglądasz ślicznie — stwierdził, gdy odwróciła się w jego stronę i pocałował ją szybko w czoło.

— Mówisz tak, bo jesteś moim chłopakiem.

Wzruszył ramionami.

— Jaki to ma związek? Przecież nie kocham cię za to, jak wyglądasz. Poza tym dla mnie i tak jesteś śliczna.

Tym razem Lisa w końcu się uśmiechnęła i pozwoliła mu się pocałować. Nie trwało to długo, jednak kiedy się od siebie oderwali, dziewczyna znów była tą samą, szczęśliwą Lisą, którą tak uwielbiał. Nic tak nie podnosiło go na duchu jak jej optymizm. Podejrzewał, że po części właśnie dlatego się w niej zakochał. Miała w sobie jakąś delikatną nutę niewinności, którą potrafiła urzec każdego. Bez wątpienia nigdy nie czuł czegoś tak silnego do kogokolwiek. Lisa była pierwszą kobietą, w której się zakochał i nie sądził by kiedykolwiek miało się to zmienić.

— Więc nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko, jeśli po powrocie zetnę włosy? — zapytała po chwili.

— Sam zapłacę za fryzjera, jeśli chcesz — odparł i posłał jej szeroki uśmiech.

 **Październik 2007 roku**

Płomień był ogromny i bił od niego nieprzyjemny żar. Odsunął się jeszcze dalej, czując, że zaczyna brakować mu tlenu. A może to jedynie jego wyobraźnia? Sam już nie wiedział. Wsadził dłonie w kieszenie spodni, obserwując, jak jego poprzednie życie idzie z dymem. Nie potrafiłby zdobyć się na wyrzucenie jej rzeczy, więc takie rozwiązanie było najlepsze. Mógł po prostu zamienić je w dym i popiół. Dokładnie tak, jak niedawno zrobił to z samą Lisą.

Rozejrzał się po okolicy i jeszcze raz pomyślał o tym, że dobrze było przyjechać na takie pustkowie. Sam do końca nie wiedział, gdzie właściwie jest, lecz miejsce to świetnie nadawało się do rozpalenia ogniska bez ryzyka wywołania ogromnego pożaru czy też zarobienia mandatu, na którego zapłacenie nie byłoby go aktualnie stać. Z drugiej strony nie było go też stać na benzynę, a mimo to pozwolił sobie na wycieczkę do Londynu. Potrzebował jej.

Wiedział, że niebawem będzie musiał się wyprowadzić. Nie mógł sobie dłużej pozwolić na opłacanie ślicznego mieszkanka w jednej z lepszych dzielnic Cardiff. Leczenie Lisy, sprowadzenie doktora Tanizaki, czynsz – to wszystko pochłonęło całe oszczędności, odszkodowanie po Canary Wharf i wystarczyło, by musiał zaciągnąć ogromny kredyt. Japoński lekarz naprawdę nie był tani, lecz nie istniało inne rozwiązanie.

Do domu dotarł około czwartej, wcześniej zatrzymując się w całodobowym markecie po coś do jedzenia. Zauważył przy tym, że stan jego konta w banku osiągnął alarmująco niski poziom. Cóż, w tym miesiącu będzie musiał odpuścić sobie rachunek za prąd i zaopatrzyć się w świeczki, bo czegokolwiek by nie zrobił, nie dałby rady go zapłacić.

Otworzył więc drzwi do mieszkania z myślą, iż powinien cieszyć się ostatnimi dniami w cieple i ze światłem. I tak spóźniał się już z zapłatą, odłączenie prądu było tylko kwestią czasu. Torchwood płaciło pracownikom całkiem sporo, nawet jeśli z całego zespołu dostawał najmniejszą wypłatę. Niestety w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy zdążył się nieźle zadłużyć.

Wszedł do środka i kolejny raz zaskoczyła go pustka w pomieszczeniu. Z ciemnych paneli przedpokoju zniknął gustowny, biały dywan; podobnie wyglądała też sprawa z ramkami, które jeszcze do niedawna znajdowały się na ścianach – teraz zostały tam jedynie ślady po gwoździach. Obraz przedstawiający wazon z kwiatami ustąpił miejsca gołej, białej ścianie. Nawet mieszkanie przypominało mu o pustce, którą pozostawiła po sobie Lisa. Przeszedł do salonu, opadł na kanapę i wbił spojrzenie w ścianę. Pustka. Jedno słowo, które tak świetnie opisywało jego życie. Pustka po śmierci matki, pustka po ucieczce z domu, pustka po Canary Wharf. Uczucie straty towarzyszyło mu od zawsze i ostatecznie zostawiało po sobie tylko pustkę. Tracił każdą osobę, która była dla niego ważna.

W ciągu kolejnych dwóch godzin działał niczym robot. Podniósł się na nogi, przyszykował sobie coś do jedzenia i niemal natychmiast zwymiotował. Podjął kolejną próbę parę minut później. Tym razem udało mu się zachować zawartość żołądka na miejscu. Wziął szybki prysznic i po raz kolejny ubrał na siebie garnitur. Mimo iż był szyty na miarę i to całkiem niedawno, potrzebował paska do spodni. Koszula wisiała na nim jeszcze bardziej niż kilka dni temu, lecz postanowił to zignorować. I tak nikogo to nie obchodziło. O ile oczywiście kawa była podana punktualnie, a archiwa były idealnie uporządkowane.

Kilka minut przed wyjściem spojrzał w lustro. Spróbował się uśmiechnąć, lecz z cieniami pod oczami i włosami, które za nic nie chciały współpracować, wyszło to dość żałośnie. Lisa zawsze mówiła, że najlepiej wygląda z uśmiechem; że nigdy w życiu nie powinien płakać, bo straszy wtedy samym swoim wyglądem. Całe szczęście, że zabrakło mu już łez.

Postanowił, że spacer przed całym dniem w podziemnej bazie dobrze mu zrobi, więc zostawił auto na parkingu pod budynkiem, jednocześnie myśląc o tym, że dobrze zrobi to jego funduszom – w ostatnich tygodniach wydał majątek na samą benzynę. Naprawdę potrzebował nowego, tańszego mieszkania.

W połowie drogi zaczął dochodzić do wniosku, że długi, w założeniu relaksujący, spacer wcale nie był takim znowu dobrym pomysłem. Deszcz, który jeszcze do niedawna był lekką mżawką, zupełnie nagle zamienił się w potworną ulewę, a do Centrum wciąż został spory kawałek drogi. Zresztą, nawet nie licząc koszmarnej pogody (do której, mieszkając w Cardiff, trzeba się było przyzwyczaić), wycieczka o szóstej rano przez ciche uliczki dawała aż nazbyt dużo czasu na zmartwienia i rozmyślania.

Wiedział, że ma szczęście. Bardzo dużo szczęścia, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że w starciu z Cybermenami na Canary Wharf życie straciły setki ludzi, a sama zdrada w Torchwood najczęściej karana była śmiercią (rzadziej Retconem, o ile występowały okoliczności łagodzące). Mimo to nie potrafił pozbyć się przytłaczającego smutku. Śmierć Lisy wciąż była zbyt świeża, a do tego dochodziła zdrada, jakiej się dopuścił wobec zespołu. Był pewien, że nikt łatwo mu tego nie wybaczy, a już na pewno nie zapomni. Może poza Gwen. Słodką, naiwną Gwen. Kobieta musiała być absolutnie wstrząśnięta zachowaniem Jacka, którego do niedawna uważała za bohatera, marzenie każdej kobiety.

Sam nie wiedział, czy bardziej boi się zawodu i złości w oczach Jacka, czy może jednak współczucia dziewczyny. Lubił Gwen, naprawdę, jednak czasem tęsknił za Suzie. Odkąd prawda o morderstwach wyszła na jaw, temat ich starej przyjaciółki stał się tematem tabu, więc Ianto nigdy o tym nie wspominał. Jemu samemu było wstyd przyznać się, że mógł dostrzegać przyjaciółkę w kimś, kto okazał się mordercą i ostatecznie, nie będąc w stanie ponieść konsekwencji swoich działań, odebrał sobie życie. A jednak Suzie nie zawsze była ogarnięta szalonym pragnieniem okiełznania rękawicy i kiedy Ianto spotkał ją po raz pierwszy, kobieta okazała mu najwięcej sympatii z całego zespołu. Nie było w niej nic ze złośliwości Owena czy nieufności Tosh, a po Kapitanie, który niemal nie odrywał wzroku od jego tyłka, była całkiem miłą odmianą, okazując absolutną obojętność na fakt, iż jest mężczyzną.

Tosh również była w porządku, jednak oboje byli zbyt nieśmiali, by któreś z nich zrobiło pierwszy krok ku przyjaźni. Suzie nie miała takich problemów i kilka razy udało im się wyskoczyć razem na kawę czy do kina. Później spotkania się urwały. Nie było żadnej kłótni ani nic podobnie dramatycznego. Ianto był zwyczajnie zbyt zajęty Lisą, a Suzie zaczęła pogrążać się w swoim własnym szaleństwie.

Ianto nie był pewien, czy mógłby ją nazwać przyjaciółką, lecz sądził, że może w innym życiu, gdyby wszystko potoczyło się inaczej, gdyby spotkali się gdzieś daleko od Torchwood, może wtedy mogłoby to zaowocować w trwałą relację. Lubił sposób, w jaki kobieta nie owijała w bawełnę, robiąc to jednocześnie dużo kulturalniej od Owena. Lubił to, że przy niej mógł niemal poczuć się sobą. Przypominała mu Tommy'ego.

Jednak z drugiej strony fakt, że dobrze się dogadywali o niczym nie świadczył. Nigdy nie pomyślał, by poprosić Suzie o pomoc. Suzie nie przyszła z nim porozmawiać, kiedy poczuła, że traci kontrolę. Nie łączyło ich nic więcej niż dobra znajomość, a niedługo potem Suzie popełniła samobójstwo. Ianto zajął się jej ciałem i spakowaniem wszystkich osobistych rzeczy, zaś Jack zatrudnił Gwen, nie dając im nawet przetrawić wiadomości o śmierci kobiety. Gdyby nie zamknięta komora w kostnicy z jej nazwiskiem, chłopak mógłby mieć wątpliwości, czy ktoś taki naprawdę istniał.

Zastanawiał się, czy i jego Jack tak łatwo by zastąpił i dlaczego właściwie tego nie zrobił. Po tym, co wydarzyło się kilka dni temu, miał do tego pełne prawo i, choć Ianto wciąż nie był pewien, czy jest za to wdzięczny, czy nie, zaskakiwał go fakt, że Kapitan postanowił dać mu kolejną szansę. Mógł być za to pewien, że nie będzie to łatwe.

Dotarł do placu i, wymijając spieszących się ludzi, przyspieszył kroku. Wciąż było wcześnie i pewnie w Centrum nikogo jeszcze nie było, mimo to nie chciał ryzykować i zamiast skierować się prosto do pracy, ruszył w kierunku znajdującej się niedaleko kawiarni. Było dopiero po siódmej, więc, zgodnie z tym, co powiedział Jack, mógł się pojawić na miejscu dopiero o ósmej. Nie uśmiechało mu się odkładanie nieuniknionego, nawet jeśli nie miał wyjścia.

Wszedł do niemal pustego pomieszczenia i uderzył w niego silny, charakterystyczny zapach kawiarni – kawa zmieszana z jakimiś słodkimi wypiekami. Poczuł, że jego żołądek buntuje się boleśnie i z trudem powstrzymał kolejne mdłości. Podszedł do lady, zza której uśmiechała się do niego młoda szatynka z włosami związanymi w wysokiego kucyka. Widać był jednym z pierwszych klientów, gdyż jej uśmiech nie zdążył jeszcze stracić na szczerości, a sama dziewczyna nie spoglądała co sekundę ze zniecierpliwieniem na zegarek.

— Paskudna pogoda, prawda? — zapytała luźnym tonem, jednocześnie wskazując znacząco głową na okno, za którym zacinał ostro deszcz.

— Tak, paskudna — mruknął niechętnie i z trudem powstrzymał cisnące się do głowy wspomnienie Lisy, która zawsze patrzyła z pogardą na każdą osobę, jaka nie chciała wychodzić z domu w czasie deszczu. — Espresso doppio poproszę — dodał po chwili, orientując się, że szatynka czeka na zamówienie.

Porządna kawa powinna mu dobrze zrobić, zwłaszcza, że tej nocy nawet nie zmrużył oka. Wspomnienie grobów było zbyt świeże, by mógł chociaż spróbować.

— Nic do jedzenia? Mamy świetne...

— Dziękuję, nie jestem głodny — przerwał jej i sięgnął do kieszeni po portfel.

Kilka minut później siedział przy oknie z kubkiem gorącej kawy. Nawet jej zapach, który zawsze uwielbiał, sprawiał teraz, że miał ochotę zwymiotować. Jeśli jednak nie chciał przez resztę dnia przypominać żywego trupa, powinien ją wypić. Wziął niepewny łyk i skrzywił się, kiedy wrzątek oparzył mu język. Odłożył filiżankę na spodek. Wsadził dłoń do kieszeni spodni, by wyjąć z niej telefon komórkowy. Skrzywił się, gdy na wyciszonym urządzeniu dostrzegł sześć nieodebranych połączeń od siostry. Nie był pewien, czy to dobry moment na odnawianie rodzinnych więzi, jednak musiał przyznać, że naprawdę za nią tęskni. W pewien sposób. Z westchnięciem zaczął wystukiwać literki na małej klawiaturze telefonu.

 _Nie martw się o mnie. Nic mi nie jest. Skontaktuję się z tobą, kiedy będę mógł._

 _Ianto_

Zawahał się, jednak w kilku sekundowym przebłysku pewności nacisnął przycisk „Wyślij". Schował szybko urządzenie, bojąc się, że jeśli kobieta zadzwoni kolejny raz, postanowi odebrać. W tym momencie nie ufał samemu sobie, a nie było już Lisy, którą mógłby poprosić o radę. Lisa zawsze zdawała się wiedzieć, co robić. Nawet po śmierci rodziców pozostała silna, choć widocznie cierpiała. Dawniej Ianto nie mógł zrozumieć, czym zasłużył sobie na tak cudowną kobietę. Teraz już wiedział, że los zesłał mu ją tylko po to, by mógł ją stracić.

Dopił do końca kawę i nieprzyjemnym uczuciem w żołądku zauważył, że do godziny ósmej zostało kilka minut. Wiedział w co się pakuje; od samego początku. Nie powinien teraz mieć do nikogo pretensji. Może tylko do siebie. Gdyby nie był tak strasznym idiotą... Sam nie był pewien, dlaczego nie odeszli z Torchwood, kiedy tylko zaczęła się cała sprawa z duchami. Czy naprawdę byli aż tak zaślepieni? Czy chęć życia w dostatku odebrała im rozumy? Bał się odpowiedzi na to pytanie, choć w głębi ducha świetnie ją znał.

Odgonił na bok ponure wspomnienia niezliczony już raz tego dnia i ruszył w stronę wyjścia, po drodze rzucając szatynce przy kasie mało przekonujący uśmiech.

Okazało się, że w trakcie ostatniej godziny deszcz zdążył się nieco uspokoić, choć powietrze pozostało zimne i nieprzyjemne. Otulił się szczelniej płaszczem, po czym niechętnie skierował się w kierunku zatoki. Miał jedną, ostatnią szansę. Wiedział, że jeśli ją zmarnuje, Jack nie zawaha się i przekaże go w ręce UNIT-u.


	7. Rozdział 7

**Rozdział 7**

 **Październik 2007 roku**

Wiedział, że to nie będzie łatwe, wiedział od początku, jednak nie zmniejszało to w żadnym stopniu strachu, jaki odczuwał. Zmierzenie się z konsekwencjami okazało się najtrudniejszą częścią całej sytuacji, w którą się wpakował. Wcześniej, gdy myślał o planie uratowania Lisy, nie brał pod uwagę porażki. Pomysł, że ona może tego nie przeżyć był zbyt bolesny, by go rozważać. A jednak stało się.

Kiedy przekroczył próg Centrum, Jack i Gwen już tam byli. Starszy mężczyzna skinął mu sztywno głową i Ianto nieśmiało odpowiedział tym samym, choć wiedział, że gest ten niewiele znaczy. Chciałby wierzyć, że da się jakoś uratować ich niepewną przyjaźń, naprawdę. Tyle, że aktualnie za bardzo pogubiony był w swoich uczuciach, by choćby podjąć się próby tego.

W jakiś sposób nienawidził Kapitana. Nienawidził go aż do bólu. Za to, co zrobił Lisie, za jego piekielną nieczułość, za całą ignorancję i pychę. Była w nim taka część, która chciała, by Jack cierpiał tak mocno jak on w momencie, gdy kule przeszyły ciało jego ukochanej.

A jednocześnie była też ta druga część – pełna wstydu i poczucia winy – niepozwalająca mu na spojrzenie w oczy któregokolwiek ze współpracowników, a już na pewno nie w oczy Jacka. Część żałująca, że ratował Lisę za wszelką cenę, nie zważając, że może zranić przy tym wiele innych osób. Uczucie do niej przesłoniło mu wszystko inne i nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zaczął bronić potwora.

Po wydarzeniach piątkowej nocy nie został niemal żaden fizyczny ślad, jednak po całym weekendzie, kiedy nikt nie sprzątał przybywających w zastraszającym tempie śmieci, zdążył zrobić się niezły bałagan. Starał się sprzątać jak najsprawniej, pragnąc szybko móc ukryć się w archiwach. Był już bliski końca, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się z charakterystycznym wyciem alarmu i weszła przez nie Tosh. Wzdrygnął się i niemal upuścił tacę z brudnymi kubkami. Zaklął w myślach. Był prawie pewien, że strach przed każdym głośniejszym dźwiękiem ma już za sobą.

— Ianto. Mój gabinet — powiedział niespodziewanie Jack, który jakimś cudem znalazł się nagle za jego plecami.

Tym razem zaskoczenie było zbyt duże i naczynia z głośnym hałasem wylądowały na podłodze. Westchnął, przyglądając kawałkom potłuczonej porcelany i po chwili odwrócił się w kierunku swojego szefa. Twarz mężczyzny nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, kiedy schylił się i zaczął zbierać z ziemi odłamki. Ianto postanowił nic nie mówić i poszedł w jego ślady. Próbował robić to jak najostrożniej, jednak i tak udało mu się nabawić kilku skaleczeń. W pewnym momencie Jack wstał na nogi i podniósł tacę z resztkami tego, co kilka minut temu było brudnymi naczyniami. Odłożył ją na bok i Ianto podświadomie wiedział, czego oczekuje mężczyzna. Ruszył w stronę swojego gabinetu, nie odwracając się w jego stronę, lecz chłopak i tak ruszył za nim.

Zamknął za sobą ostrożnie drzwi i spojrzał na Kapitana, który siedział za biurkiem z niezadowoloną miną. Gdyby nie był tak zmęczony ciągłym odczuwaniem emocji, może udałoby mu się zdziwić, że mężczyzna ma mu jeszcze coś do powiedzenia. Sądził, że po jego ostatniej wizycie ich kontakty zostaną ograniczone do minimum. Że nie będzie ich w ogóle. Najwyraźniej się mylił.

Jack rzucił coś na biurko i Ianto podszedł bliżej, by móc się przyjrzeć, lecz nie zajął miejsca w krześle naprzeciw niego. Przełknął ciężko ślinę, dostrzegając, że tym, co wyprowadziło Kapitana z równowagi, była jego dokumentacja medyczna.

— Depresja endogenna — powiedział w końcu Jack, najwyraźniej dostrzegając, że archiwista nie zamierza przerwać kłopotliwej ciszy. — Depresja, Ianto. Sądziłem, że po piątkowej nocy nic mnie już w twojej kwestii nie zdoła zdziwić. A potem postanowiłem sprawdzić, jak wiele jeszcze o tobie nie wiem. Zamierzałeś mi kiedyś o tym powiedzieć?

Odwrócił wzrok w stronę szyby. Dostrzegł za nią Gwen, czytającą raport na jakiś temat, który z nieśmiałym uśmiechem wręczyła jej Tosh. Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy kobieta jeszcze kiedyś się tak do niego uśmiechnie.

— Depresja, do diabła! — ryknął Jack, uderzając dłonią w blat biurka.

— Nie zmieniałem nic przy mojej dokumentacji medycznej, sir — stwierdził, kierując spojrzenie w jego stronę. — To było tam przez cały czas. Nie rozmawiałem o tym nawet z... Nie rozumiem, dlaczego miałbym się chwalić tym przed panem.

— Jestem twoim pracodawcą!

— Więc powinien był pan przeczytać moją dokumentację medyczną — odparował, czując narastającą irytację. Uczucie to jednak minęło niemal tak szybko, jak się pojawiło, znów pozostawiając po sobie zimne otępienie.

Jack wziął głęboki oddech i potarł nos u nasady. Po chwili wskazał dłonią na krzesło, dając mu znać, że zanosi się na długą, trudną rozmowę, na którą żaden z nich nie miał ochoty.

— Od jak dawna? — zapytał krótko.

— Leczę się od lutego 2004 roku...

— Nie o to pytam — przerwał mu niecierpliwie i znów odetchnął. — Od jak dawna czujesz w ten sposób? — Wskazał dłonią na teczkę z dokumentami. — Smutek, uczucie bezsensu, myśli samobójcze. Na tym polega ten rodzaj depresji, prawda?

Zawahał się przez moment. Przerabiał to już kiedyś. Yvonne Hartman jako jedna z niewielu wiedziała o jego problemach; kobieta przywiązywała ogromną wagę do kwestii zdrowia psychicznego swoich pracowników i to właśnie ona poleciła mu sesję z terapeutą pracującym dla Torchwood Jeden. Nie wiedział jednak, czy chce rozmawiać o tym z Jackiem. Jackiem, który kilka dni wcześniej, bez choćby mrugnięcia okiem, zastrzelił Lisę. Wzruszył więc po prostu ramionami i mężczyzna pokręcił z rezygnacją głową.

— W Torchwood Jeden przyjmowałeś specjalne leki.

— Odstawiłem je kilka miesięcy przed... przed upadkiem Canary Wharf.

— Ianto... — powiedział niepewnie Jack po chwili wahania.

Ale on nie chciał tego słuchać. Usłyszał już wystarczająco dużo. Że Kapitan bez problemu dałby radę go zabić; że gdyby nie reszta zespołu, tkwiłby teraz w celi UNIT-u, którego metody radzenia sobie ze zdrajcami były bardzo głośne. Że wciąż może tam wylądować, jeśli nie da mężczyźnie dobrego powodu, by mu na nowo zaufał. Dlaczego więc miałby zwierzać się mężczyźnie ze swoich problemów? Nie tak dawno Jack powiedział mu, że wspomnienia Ianto to nie jego problem. Chłopak nie widział powodu, dla którego sytuacja miała się zmienić. Kapitan nie był już jego przyjacielem. Nie był pewien, czy w ogóle kiedyś nim był, lecz jeśli tak, to z pewnością minęło to bezpowrotnie. Jego przyjaciele zginęli na Canary Wharf i został sam w swoim bólu. Tym razem nie było już Lisy, która na nowo pokazałaby mu, że warto żyć.

— Proszę się nie martwić — powiedział, wymuszając uśmiech. Podniósł się z krzesła i ruszył w stronę drzwi. — Nic mi nie będzie, sir.

 **Lipiec 2007 roku**

Był cały oblepiony krwią; miał wrażenie, że ta wręcz z niego spływa, choć gdzieś w głębi duszy zdawał sobie sprawę, że tak nie jest, że wilgoć na twarzy to tylko łzy, a krew na dłoniach zaczęła już zasychać. Pomyślał krótko o Jane i, mimo że od dawna nie wierzył, zwrócił się w myślach do Boga; błagał, by pozwolił jej przeżyć to piekło. Może jeśli uda jej się wydostać z budynku Torchwood, będzie miała jakieś szanse. On sam nie mógł odejść bez Lisy. Nie bez niej.

Ostatni raz spojrzał na ciało Tommy'ego i przyklęknął przy nim. Ściągnął z ramion zniszczoną marynarkę, po czym okrył nią rozdartą pierś przyjaciela. Z trudem stłumił rozpaczliwy szloch. Wyciągnął drżącą dłoń, by zamknąć jego otwarte, puste oczy.

— Tak mi przykro — wyszeptał, lecz wiedział, że to jeszcze nie czas na żałobę.

Musiał znaleźć narzeczoną. Znaleźć i wyciągnąć z tego żywą. Zacisnął pewnie drżącą dłoń na pistolecie i ruszył w stronę szybu wentylacyjnego, który niedawno opuścili. Miał wrażenie, że było to w innym życiu. Innym lepszym życiu, w którym jego najlepszy przyjaciel nie był martwy. Wczołgał się do ciasnego pomieszczenia, lecz nie zaszedł daleko. Musiał się zatrzymać, przeczuwając, że jeszcze moment i dostanie ataku paniki. Ręce kompletnie go nie słuchały i, mimo że zaciskał je kurczowo na pistolecie, nie chciały przestać się trząść. Nie mógł na nie patrzeć, nie, kiedy wciąż całe były we krwi. Szyb wentylacyjny nie sprzyjał jego niezdiagnozowanej klaustrofobii, której nabawił się w dzieciństwie, lecz wiedział, że nie ma innego wyjścia – to była najszybsza droga do Lisy.

Doszedł do piętra piętnastego i, czując narastające niepokojąco szybko ciepło, postanowił przebyć resztę drogi schodami. Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że tutaj pożar nie dotarł. Nie zaszedł jednak daleko. Opuścił szyb i niemal natychmiast go dostrzegł. Nie wyglądał jak żaden kosmita, o którym wcześniej słyszał. Właściwie miał całkiem niewinny wygląd, gdyby nie ciała ludzi, które go otaczały. Stał odwrócony do niego tyłem, a przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję.

— Eksterminować! Eksterminować! — powtarzał jak zaklęty.

Zrobił kilka szybkich kroków w tył, po czym, kiedy maszyna nie zwróciła na niego uwagi, rzucił się do biegu. Niemal natychmiast instynktownie uchylił się przed laserową wiązką.

Nie przeżyje tego. Był pewien, że nie wyjdzie z tego żywy. Przyspieszył i skręcił za róg. Pomyślał o matce i pierwszy raz poczuł ukłucie radości, że nie ma jej teraz przy nim, że... że nie musi przez to przechodzić. Kolejny zakręt i w końcu dostrzegł drzwi prowadzące na klatkę schodową. Chciał ruszyć w ich stronę, lecz wtedy te otworzyły się z hukiem i miał wrażenie, że jego serce zatrzymuje się gwałtownie. Pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową.

— Nie — wyszeptał, czując, że łzy płyną mu z oczu i nie chcą przestać. — Błagam, nie.

Armia Cybermenów szła prosto w jego stronę i miał jeden wybór. Stawić im czoła lub odwrócić się i biec w stronę istoty, która bez wątpienia pozbawi go życia. Zacisnął oczy, a ciężkie kroki rozbrzmiewały coraz bliżej. Nie było żadnej szansy na ucieczkę; wiedział, że i tak tego nie przeżyje. W końcu nastała kilkusekundowa cisza, którą przerwał mechaniczny głos.

— Zostaniesz ulepszony.

Otworzył oczy i cofnął się wbrew rozsądkowi. Poczuł na ramieniu silny uścisk metalowej ręki. Spróbował ją wyrwać, jednak nic to nie dało. Uniósł drugą dłoń, w której trzymał pistolet, lecz ten szybko został mu wytrącony z ręki. Cóż, ta broń i tak nic by nie dała.

— Nie walcz. Opór nie ma sensu. Zostaniesz ulepszony. Będziesz taki jak my. Nie musisz się bać. Cybermeni usuną twój strach. Będziesz taki jak my. Zostaniesz ulepszony.

 **Październik 2007 roku**

Obudził się zlany potem i zaplątany we własną pościel. Wyskoczył z łóżka jak oparzony, jakby pragnąc się przekonać, że nie jest już przywiązany do stołu konwersji, że sekundy nie dzielą go od bycia przemienionym. Zapalił światło i gwałtownym, spanikowanym ruchem otworzył okno, pozwalając, by zimny wiatr wypełnił pomieszczenie. Szybki rzut oka na zegarek powiedział mu, że jest chwila po pierwszej w nocy. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio przespał spokojnie więcej niż trzy godziny. Ostatni tydzień był niczym koszmar, z którego nie potrafił się obudzić.

Po ich rozmowie, Jack całkowicie go ignorował. Czasami jedynie rzucał mu taksujące spojrzenie, kiedy sądził, że chłopak nie widzi. Skończyły się flirty i subtelne słowne potyczki. Był tylko protekcjonalizm i chłód. Nie był tym zbyt zaskoczony i nie miał do mężczyzny pretensji.

Zachowanie Tosh nie zmieniło się wiele, traktowała go jedynie z większą dozą dystansu i nieufności niż wcześniej, lecz, znając kobietę, Ianto nie sądził, by robiła to celowo. Gwen z kolei była kompletnie innym przypadkiem. Zagadywała go, kiedy tylko nadarzała się ku temu okazja, zawsze kilka razy dziękowała za swoją kawę, jakby chcąc się upewnić, że na pewno to zrobiła. Miał wrażenie, że próbuje nadrobić te ostatnie tygodnie, kiedy traktowała go jak element wyposażenia, lecz jednocześnie nie wie, jak powinna się wobec niego zachowywać. W końcu ona również pociągnęła za spust tamtej nocy. Kiedyś pewnie doceniłby jej troskę, lecz teraz jej matczyny instynkt był bardziej męczący niż pomocny.

Doceniał więc towarzystwo Owena, choć wciąż nie znosił sarkastycznego lekarza. Z całego zespołu tylko on nie zmienił swojego postępowania względem niego. Wciąż mu dogryzał i wciąż w dość wulgarny sposób wyrażał swoje niezadowolenie, kiedy spóźniał się z kawą. A jednocześnie słowem nie wspominał o Lisie, udowadniając, że posiada coś takiego jak przyzwoitość.

Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów. Koszmary w postaci retrospekcji z Canary Wharf męczyły go już od miesięcy, jednak w trakcie ostatniego tygodnia nasiliły się kilkukrotnie, niemal całkowicie uniemożliwiając mu sen. Od kilku dni musiał polegać na ogromnych dawkach kofeiny. Po przebudzeniu się z takiego koszmaru za bardzo bał się ponownie zasnąć. Bitwa o Canary Wharf była piekłem na Ziemi, a teraz przeżywał jej fragmenty od nowa każdej nocy.

Zamknął okno i ledwie świadomy swoich czynów, ruszył w kierunku szafy. Wyciągnął pierwszy lepszy garnitur, położył go starannie na łóżku. Przeszedł do kuchni i niespiesznie przygotował filiżankę silnej kawy. Następnie udał się do łazienki. Zrzucił z siebie przepocony podkoszulek i bieliznę, po czym wziął szybki, chłodny prysznic, chcąc jak najszybciej pozbyć się senności. Czuł się tak piekielnie otępiały. Zawsze budził się z tych znów przerażony i następne zawsze przychodziło otępienie. Jakby już nic nie miało znaczenia. Jakby Lisa razem ze sobą zabrała całą jego wolę walki. Żył, bo Jack tak postanowił; tylko dlatego.

Godzinę później przekroczył próg Centrum, modląc się, by nie zastać tam Jacka, który bardzo dosadnie mógłby mu przypomnieć, dlaczego ma zakaz pracy po godzinach. Naprawdę starał się go przestrzegać, tyle, że poza pracą niewiele miał do roboty, a nie wiedział, jak inaczej mógłby powstrzymywać swoje myśli przed zapędzaniem się na niebezpieczne tereny. Nie sądził jednak, by był w stanie użyć tej wymówki przed swoim szefem. By ten w ogóle chciał słuchać jego usprawiedliwień. Miał wrażenie, że prędzej czy później mężczyzna i tak spełni swoją groźbę. Nie wiedział, jak miałby temu zapobiec. Jack chciał dowodu, że może mu zaufać. Tyle, że Ianto nie potrafił mu go dać. Nie był pewien, czy w ogóle sam sobie ufa.

Wszedł do pomieszczenia i na moment zamarł, gdy głośny alarm ogłosił jego przybycie. Na szczęście zdawało się, że w Centrum nikogo już nie było. Odetchnął z ulgą i rozluźnił się minimalnie. Przynajmniej teraz nie musiał znosić napiętej atmosfery, która natychmiast pojawiała się w pomieszczeniu, gdy tylko do niego wchodził. O dziwo w takich momentach nagle zamierały wszystkie rozmowy; Owen zwykł przewracać oczami, dziewczyny wymieniały spojrzenia, a Jack udawał, że go nie zauważa. Cóż, zasłużył na to. Na to i na dużo więcej. Nieważne jak podle się czuł, to nie miało szansy wrócić życia ani lekarzowi Lisy, ani Annie.

Zawahał się, po czym chwycił ze stolika pliki, które zostawił tam przed wyjściem. Ruszył w stronę komputera, jednocześnie przeglądając notatki. Chciał porównać je z ostatnimi prognozami pogody, lecz nagle zamarł. Oczywiście, mógł się tego spodziewać. Wpadł prosto na Jacka, którego kilka chwil wcześniej z całą pewnością tam nie było. Przełknął z trudem ślinę i przez moment po prostu patrzył na mężczyznę. Miał na sobie biały t-shirt i spodnie, jakie wyszły z mody dobre kilkadziesiąt lat temu, lecz Ianto zdążył się już przyzwyczaić, że Kapitan nie ubiera się zgodnie z dzisiejszą modą. Tym razem jednak zniknęła gdzieś koszula i szelki, a jego włosy były w delikatnym nieładzie i chłopak nie pierwszy raz zadał sobie pytanie, czy Jack aby przypadkiem nie mieszka w Centrum.

— Nie powinno cię tu być — stwierdził Kapitan, kiedy minęło pierwsze zaskoczenie, lecz, o dziwo, w jego głosie nie było złości, a wyraz twarzy miał łagodny.

Nie był pewien, co powinien odpowiedzieć. Jack wciąż mu nie ufał, nie miał co do tego wątpliwości, i każda wymówka mogła mu jedynie zaszkodzić.

— Ani pana — rzekł w końcu, próbując powstrzymać nerwy.

Spoglądali na siebie przez moment, po czym Ianto ruszył w stronę komputera. Usiadł na krześle i wziął głęboki wdech. Spróbował skupić swoją uwagę na obrazie z monitora. Ręka na jego ramieniu okazała się czymś kompletnie zaskakującym. Podskoczył lekko i rzucił Jackowi zdezorientowane spojrzenie, jednocześnie czując, jak przyjemne ciepło rozchodzi się po jego ciele. Delikatny, wspierający dotyk był ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej się spodziewał. Kapitan najwyraźniej jednak postanowił nie przejmować się jego zmieszaniem.

— Co tam masz? — zapytał najzwyczajniej w świecie i chłopak zmusił swój umysł do ponownego skupienia.

— Zabawne zjawiska pogodowe — odparł niepewnie.

Niemal mógł poczuć, jak mężczyzna się spina. Milczał dłuższą chwilę, lecz, kiedy miał porównać prognozy Cardiff z prognozami reszty Walii, w końcu przerwał ciszę.

— Zostaw to — powiedział i, choć nie było w jego głosie złości czy irytacji, instynktownie wiedział, że lepiej będzie, jeśli zrobi tak, jak mówi mężczyzna.

Jack zabrał dłoń, jednak, gdy młodszy mężczyzna wstał od komputera i ruszył w kierunku archiwum, poczuł uścisk na nadgarstku. Kolejny raz rzucił Jackowi niepewne spojrzenie, lecz tym razem mężczyzna wyglądał na równie zaskoczonego co on. Zmarszczył lekko brwi i Ianto wyraźnie widział wahanie wypisane na jego przystojnej twarzy.

— Powinieneś iść do domu, Ianto — rzekł wreszcie i uwolnił jego rękę.

Odwrócił się na pięcie, wszedł do swojego gabinetu, po czym zamknął za sobą drzwi i chłopak został sam. Znów. Opadł z powrotem na krzesło, oparł łokcie na biurku i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Miał w głowie kompletny mętlik. Nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić ani, jak mógłby pozbyć się nieustannego bólu, a Jack, który raz po raz zmienił swoje nastawienie do niego, w niczym nie pomagał.

Podniósł się na nogi, poprawił krawat i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że to koniec koszmarów na tą noc.

* * *

Przygotowywał właśnie kolejną porcję kawy, kiedy niespodziewanie poczuł silne zawroty głowy. Zaskoczony złapał się ściany i odczekał moment, aż obraz stał odrobinę bardziej stabilny. Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami próbował przypomnieć sobie, kiedy ostatni raz coś jadł, lecz nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie wyraźnie sprawę, że jego brzuch przeszywa silny, ssący ból. Sięgnął do kieszeni po telefon z zamiarem zamówienia czegoś, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się i jak burza wpadł przez nie zespół. Głośny alarm kolejny raz go zaskoczył i telefon skończył na podłodze. Schylił po niego i kiedy znów się wyprostował, mógł zobaczyć, jak drzwi do gabinetu Jacka zamykają się za nim delikatnie. Rzucił okiem na twarze reszty i uniósł pytająco brew.

— Co się stało? — spytał niepewnie.

Tosh zacisnęła mocniej usta, a Gwen pokręciła głową i kilka łez spłynęło po jej policzkach.

— Oddał ją! — warknął Owen, patrząc ze wściekłością w stronę, gabinetu, w którym przed momentem zniknął Kapitan. — Pieprzony dupek! Oddał im dziewczynkę!

Och. W porządku. Tego się nie spodziewał.

— Tak po prostu?

— Tak po prostu!

— Ale dlaczego? — naciskał, wciąż nie rozumiejąc.

Gwen otarła policzki i drżącym głosem pokrótce streściła mu całą historię. Kiedy skończyła, zapadła niezręczna cisza.

— Mogliśmy się im postawić — dodała szeptem brunetka.

— Tak, ale święty Jack wiedział lepiej! — syknął z ironią lekarz i zwrócił się w kierunku Toshiko. — Długo ci to zajmie?

Kobieta wstała z krzesła, na którym przed momentem usiadła i kliknęła coś na klawiaturze, a ekran komputera stał się czarny.

— Możemy iść — oznajmiła i cała trójka ruszyła do wyjścia.

— Idziesz, Jones? — rzucił Owen i kobiety spojrzały na niego wyczekująco.

Uniósł głowę z zaskoczeniem i przez moment rozważał tę opcję, choć znał już swoją decyzję. Każde z nich miało w dłoni pistolet tamtej nocy. Żadne z nich nie oceniało po tym Jacka, a jednocześnie żadne się nie zawahało. A teraz, kiedy Jack spieprzył, mieli czelność szukać jego poparcia. Wbił spojrzenie w drzwi do jego gabinetu i przypomniał sobie ciepłą dłoń na swoim ramieniu; niepewność w oczach mężczyzny, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć i jakby zmienił zdanie w ostatniej chwili.

— Mam pracę do wykonania — odparł, a Owen wzruszył obojętnie ramionami.

Drzwi zamknęły się za nimi i tym razem alarm go nie zaskoczył. Odetchnął głęboko, odłożył telefon do kieszeni i niepewnie skierował się w kierunku gabinetu Kapitana.


	8. Rozdział 8

**Rozdział 8**

 **Październik 2007 roku**

Szybkim ruchem poprawił krawat, jakby miało mu to dodać pewności siebie. Po krótkiej chwili wahania zapukał do drzwi i pchnął je nieśmiało, przeczuwając, że i tak nie otrzyma odpowiedzi. Nie był pewien, czy Kapitan ma w tym momencie ochotę na jakiekolwiek towarzystwo, lecz coś kazało mu nie wychodzić z Centrum bez uprzedniej rozmowy z Jackiem.

Wszedł do biura i obrzucił swojego szefa spojrzeniem. Siedział za biurkiem, z łokciami na blacie i twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach. Na głowie miał absolutny bałagan, jakby przejechał ręką po włosach niezliczoną ilość razy w bardzo krótkim czasie. Sprawiał wrażenie, że, mimo pukania, nie zdaje sobie sprawy z obecności swojego najmłodszego pracownika. Odchrząknął głośno, a Jack uniósł głowę, by posłać mu ostre spojrzenie, które wypadło żałośnie przez ogrom cierpienia wypisany na jego twarzy.

— Jeśli przyszedłeś mi powiedzieć, że miałeś rację, to możesz sobie odpuścić. Reszta zdążyła już wypowiedzieć się na temat mojego człowieczeństwa — powiedział, podnosząc się na nogi.

Ianto wzdrygnął się lekko, przypominając sobie, jak, nie tak znów dawno, wykrzyczał mężczyźnie, za kogo go uważa. Cóż, w tamtym momencie naprawdę postrzegał go jako potwora, jednak teraz sam już nie wiedział, co myśleć. Pierwszy szok dawno minął i zaczął rozumieć, że to, co zostało z Lisy po prostu musiało zostać zabite. Nawet jeśli metody Jacka zostawiały wiele do życzenia. Otworzył usta, lecz niespodziewanie zamarł, uświadamiając sobie bardzo wyraźnie, że wcale nie znalazł się w gabinecie Jacka z powodu dziewczynki. Nie przyszedł tu, by powiedzieć, że rozumie jego decyzję ani, żeby zaoferować swoje pocieszenie. To wszystko było w tym najmniej ważne, choć wiedział, że w życiu nie przyzna się do tego przed nikim, a już na pewno nie przed swoim szefem.

Poruszył się niepewnie, czując, że spojrzenie mężczyzny prześwietla go na wylot. Jack oparł się o krawędź biurka, założył ręce na piersi i Ianto odniósł wrażenie, że jest to swego rodzaju obronna poza.

— Nie chciałem tego zrobić — odparł, jednak póki co nie czuł się na tyle pewien własnych uczuć, by móc cofnąć słowa tamtej piątkowej nocy.

Na krótki moment zimna maska zniknęła z twarzy Jacka i przemknęło przez nią zaciekawienie.

— Doprawdy, Ianto? — zapytał jednak, zaraz unosząc protekcjonalnie brew.

Odwrócił wzrok, nie potrafiąc dłużej znieść tych natrętnych błękitnych oczu. Jack powinien dostać medal w dziedzinie rzucania spojrzeń, przez które człowiek czuł się absolutnie nagi i bezbronny. Nagle poczuł, że popełnił wielki błąd, przychodząc tu. Nigdy nie był dobry w pocieszaniu kogokolwiek – uczucia i wszystko, co z nimi związane zawsze było dla niego zagadką. Nie wiedział więc kompletnie, co takiego mógłby powiedzieć Jackowi, zwłaszcza, że ten wciąż widocznie nie znosił dobrze jego towarzystwa.

Dopiero po dłuższej chwili milczenia dotarło do niego, że jego serce bije nienaturalnie szybko, a mężczyzna stoi zdecydowanie zbyt blisko, by mógł nie czuć jego silnego, charakterystycznego zapachu, który podobno nie był wodą po goleniu. Miał w głowie kompletny mętlik, a do tego znów dopadły go mdłości. Nie powinien był tu przychodzić. Nic już go nie łączyło z Jackiem, mężczyzna nie potrzebował jego żałosnych prób pocieszenia. Czuł się jak kompletny idiota i przez moment rozważał szybkie opuszczenie pomieszczenia, lecz powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili, gdy kolejny raz dostrzegł na twarzy mężczyzny, ukryty pod grubą warstwą pozorów, ból. Znał dobrze tę mimikę. Mimikę mówiącą „Nic mi nie jest, wszystko w porządku", podczas gdy w środku umierało się z bólu. Znał ją, bo od lat z niej korzystał, jeszcze na długo przed Canary Wharf, przed spotkaniem Lisy, przed ucieczką z domu, kiedy jakieś nieliczne osoby pytały, czy aby na pewno nic mu nie jest. W takich przypadkach trzeba dobrze wiedzieć, czego się szuka, by dostrzec cudze cierpienie.

— Chciałem tylko powiedzieć... Rozumiem — rzekł niezbyt głośno, choć nie był pewien, czy mówi o Lisie, czy Jasmine. — To musiało zostać zrobione i może mi się to nie podobać, ale rozumiem.

Spuścił wzrok i wbił go w karafkę z whisky, która stała na biurku, tuż obok miejsca, w którym opierał się Kapitan. Lisa nie znosiła, kiedy pił, a i on nie robił tego zbyt często. Może od czasu do czasu, kiedy się pokłócili lub, gdy Tommy miał wyjątkowo dobry humor i nie przyjmował odmowy.

Odwrócił się w stronę drzwi, stwierdzając, że powiedział już wszystko, co chciał i dalsze sterczenie w gabinecie mężczyzny nie ma sensu. Dotknął właśnie klamki, gdy poczuł na swoim ramieniu znajomą męską dłoń. Nie wzdrygnął się tak jak ostatnio, lecz nagle zamarł, całkiem zapominając o pomyśle opuszczenia pomieszczenia. Od Canary Wharf niemal nie miał z nikim fizycznego kontaktu, jednak dopiero teraz zaczął sobie uświadamiać, jak bardzo za tym tęsknił. Za prostymi gestami, uściskami, przypadkowymi, nie wprawiającymi w zakłopotanie dotknięciami.

— Dziękuję — powiedział Jack, stojąc tak blisko, że młodszy mężczyzna mógł poczuć jego ciepły oddech na szyi.

Odwrócił się powoli w jego stronę i dopiero wtedy uświadomił sobie, że nie powinien był tego robić. Kapitan stał zdecydowanie zbyt blisko niego, a do tego w jego oddechu wyraźnie czuć było zbyt dużo whisky wypitej w zbyt krótkim czasie. Na ogół nie bał się Jacka (choć może od wydarzeń z Lisą uległo to zmianie), lecz pijani ludzie zawsze budzili w nim obawy, nawet Tommy. Cóż, mógł winić za to tylko jedną osobę, o której za nic nie chciał teraz myśleć.

Odetchnął przez usta i udało mu się uspokoić narastający niepokój. Rzucił mężczyźnie oceniające spojrzenie. Tym razem na jego twarzy, poza nutą smutku, nie było nic więcej. Żadnej maski, żadnych ukrytych motywów. Wciąż nie był przekonany, czy dobrze postąpił, lecz mimo to skinął głową i otworzył usta, żeby coś odpowiedzieć. Nie zdążył jednak tego zrobić, gdyż w tym samym momencie poczuł kolejną falę zawrotów głowy, która uderzyła w niego niczym tsunami. Zachwiał się – i to całkiem wyraźnie – i pewnie jego twarz zaliczyłaby bliskie spotkanie z podłogą, gdyby nie silne ramiona, które podtrzymały go w ostatniej chwili. Było mu tak piekielnie niedobrze i pewnie by zwymiotował, gdyby tylko miał czym. Miał wrażenie, że całkiem stracił kontrolę nad swoim ciałem i, ku swojemu ogromnemu zawstydzeniu, poczuł, że Jack, powiedziawszy coś do niego uprzednio, bierze go na ręce, a on całkiem zapomniał, jak użyć języka i nie potrafił zaprotestować. Zresztą pewnie i tak na niewiele by się to zdało, bo nawet gdyby mężczyzna go puścił, to nie sądził, by dał radę ustać na własnych nogach. Mógł więc tylko bezradnie czekać, aż Kapitan odstawi go... gdziekolwiek miał zamiar to zrobić. Pół świadomie zacisnął dłoń na koszuli mężczyzny, wbrew sobie ciesząc się jego bliskością. Czuł, że powoli dotyka granicy szaleństwa, a ciepłe ciało mężczyzny zdawało się przynosić ukojenie. Zamknął oczy i próbował nie myśleć o tym, jak dobrze czuje się w ramionach mordercy swojej narzeczonej. To śmieszne, bo przecież Jack wciąż nim gardził, tamtej nocy obiecał mu nawet egzekucję, a sam Ianto odwdzięczył się niewiele lepszą groźbą. Nadal wisiała też nad nim możliwość skończenia w celi UNIT-u. Mężczyzna nigdy więcej nie poruszył tego tematu, lecz nie cofnął też swoich słów i archiwista był pewien, iż dni jego wolności są skrupulatnie wyliczone. A jednak, czując ciepło bijące od Kapitana, mimowolnie się rozluźnił i powoli zaczął sobie przypominać, jak to jest czuć się bezpiecznym.

 **Grudzień 2006 roku**

Leżała przytulona do jego nagiej klatki piersiowej i oddychała spokojnie. Obejmował ją jednym ramieniem w talii, a drugą ręką bawił się jej długimi, ciemnymi włosami. Na zewnątrz było już całkiem ciemno, lecz światła latarni, które oświetlały ulicę za oknem, pozwalały mu zobaczyć wirujące na wietrze płatki śniegu. Pierwszy i pewnie jedyny śnieg w tym roku i to przed samymi świętami.

— Wiesz — odezwała się cicho Lisa, odsuwając się tak, by mogła na niego spojrzeć — zawsze myślałam, że miłość to taka jedna wielka bzdura, na której zarabia Hollywood. Nigdy nie wierzyłam, że naprawdę się w kimś zakocham.

Uniósł brew i poczuł, jak drgają mu kąciki ust.

— Ciężko mi to sobie wyobrazić — mruknął z rozbawieniem.

Zaśmiała się delikatnie i mimowolnie zadrżał, gdy jej włosy przejechały po jego klatce piersiowej.

— Coś w tobie jest, Ianto — rzekła czule, przejeżdżając dłonią po jego policzku. — Przy tobie czuję się jak typowa kobieta, którą wzrusza każda romantyczna historyjka. To głupie, bo, zanim cię poznałam, byłam z wieloma chłopakami, niektórymi byłam nawet zauroczona, jednego albo dwóch przedstawiłam rodzicom.

— Robię się zazdrosny — wtrącił żartobliwie.

— Właśnie o to chodzi. Nie masz o co, głuptasie. — Westchnęła i jej zmarszczone brwi powiedziały mu, że szuka odpowiednich słów. — Kiedyś... — powiedziała ostrożnie. — Kiedyś myślałam, że pewnych rzeczy w życiu po prostu się nie osiągnie. Znasz to uczucie, kiedy myślisz o czymś i wydaje ci się to tak obce i absurdalne, że aż niemożliwe? Tak się czułam, kiedy myślałam o miłości do któregoś z nich.

Momentalnie przypomniał sobie pierwszy najgorszy dzień w swoim życiu, choć wiedział, że Lisa nie do końca to ma na myśli. Milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, lecz w końcu postanowił podzielić się z nią swoimi myślami.

— Pamiętam dzień, w którym dowiedziałem się, że mama jest chora — wyznał, odruchowo przyciszając głos. — To kompletnie inna sytuacja, ale chyba właśnie tak się wtedy czułem. Myśl, że jej może zabraknąć była tak... tak kompletnie obca. Chyba nigdy wcześniej nie przyszło mi to do głowy. Nie sądziłem, że może jej się coś stać. Była czymś absolutnie oczywistym w moim życiu.

Przytulił ją do siebie mocniej, a ona wtuliła twarz w jego szyję, owiewając ją swoim ciepłym oddechem.

— Nie chciałam rozdrapywać starych ran — powiedziała przepraszająco po kilku minutach. — To co miałam na myśli, to... — Znów uniosła głowę, tym razem spoglądając mu prosto w oczy. — Kocham cię, Ianto i jesteś pierwszą osobą, do której czuję coś takiego. Dopóki cię nie poznałam, nie sądziłam, że można tak głęboko wpaść.

Uśmiechnął się, widząc jej nerwowy wyraz twarzy.

— Oboje wpadliśmy po uszy — stwierdził, złożywszy pocałunek na jej włosach. — Ja też cię kocham, Lisa — wyszeptał.

 **Październik 2007 roku**

Czuł pod sobą śliską skórę, z jakiej wykonana była kanapa. Nieświadomie przejechał po niej dłonią. Powoli wracała mu świadomość i gdy po kilku chwilach zmusił się do otworzenia oczu, dostrzegł nad sobą wysoką postać. Zmrużył powieki, nagle czując, że światło w Centrum jest o wiele za jasne jak na jego gust.

— Lepiej ci? — zapytał Jack, wyciągając w jego kierunku szklankę wody.

Podniósł się powoli, jednocześnie rejestrując, że zawroty głowy nie do końca minęły. Przyjął napój z wdzięcznością, lecz nie spojrzał przy tym w twarz mężczyzny. Skinął jedynie głową, choć nie był pewien, czy faktycznie jest mu lepiej. Zimna woda uświadomiła mu, że kawa nie do końca spełnia rolę nawadniania organizmu, wręcz przeciwnie. Miał wrażenie, że jego gardło jest suche jak jeszcze nigdy. Opróżnił szklankę w kilka sekund i odłożył ją na stolik, choć wciąż czuł pragnienie.

Po chwili wahania Jack zajął miejsce tuż obok niego i chłopak z zaskoczeniem zdał sobie sprawę, że nie czuje już od niego zapachu alkoholu. Otaksował Kapitana szybkim spojrzeniem. Był pewien, że odpłynął najwyżej na kilka sekund, lecz jednocześnie nie było możliwe, by ktoś tak szybko wytrzeźwiał. Odruchowo spojrzał na zegarek na nadgarstku i zmarszczył brwi. O ile nie był zepsuty, to od wyjścia zespołu minęło najwyżej dwadzieścia minut.

— Wyjaśnisz mi, co to było? — Jack rzucił mu spojrzenie, które pozwalało wierzyć, iż temperatura w pomieszczeniu nagle spadła o kilkanaście stopni.

Zdał sobie sprawę, że wykręca nerwowo palce, lecz nie zaprzestał tej czynności, choć siła, z jaką to robił, sprawiała mu ból.

— Nie wiem — skłamał gładko — po prostu zrobiło mi się słabo.

Usłyszał, jak mężczyzna wzdycha i przez moment spodziewał się, że znów poczuje jego ciepły dotyk. Tak się jednak nie stało. Kapitan wstał z kanapy i Ianto rzucił mu niepewne spojrzenie, które ten odwzajemnił.

— Idź do domu — powiedział po chwili, a w jego głosie przebrzmiewało zmęczenie. — Zjedz coś i, na Boga, prześpij się. Naprawdę nie sprawia mi przyjemności patrzenie na ciebie w takim stanie.

Zmarszczył brwi i otworzył usta, by coś odpowiedzieć – sam nie wiedział co takiego – lecz Jack mu na to nie pozwolił.

— Musisz w końcu pozbierać się do kupy — rzekł powoli i wyraźnie, patrząc mu przy tym prosto w oczy. — Ona nie żyje i to, co sobie robisz, nie zwróci jej życia.

Drgnął, słysząc te słowa i przez sekundę bardzo wyraźnie pamiętał, dlaczego tak bardzo nienawidzi starszego mężczyzny. A potem Jack odwrócił się i na widok jego opuszczonych żałośnie ramion, Ianto znów poczuł iskrę współczucia, którą po chwili przykryła kolejna fala otępienia. Czasem miał wrażenie, że z każdym dniem zapada się coraz głębiej; jakby tonął i każda chwila przybliżała go do opadnięcia na dnie. Nie sądził tylko, że ktoś to zauważa. A już na pewno nie sądził, że tym kimś może być Jack Harkness.

Kolejny dzień zaczął od telefonu do właściciela najmowanego przez siebie mieszkania. Spóźniał się już z zapłaceniem czynszu i podejrzewał, że nie będzie mógł zapłacić go szybko. Szukał już w gazecie czegoś mniejszego i tańszego. Miał na oku kilka ofert, lecz póki co nic konkretnego. Wybrał więc numer i kiedy starszy mężczyzna będący właścicielem podniósł słuchawkę, zaczął niezdarnie przepraszać i wyjaśniać sytuację.

— Panie Jones — przerwał mu po kilku chwilach zmieszany mężczyzna. — Nie wiem, o czym pan mówi. Wczoraj dostałem pański przelew, który pokrywał opłaty na najbliższe dwanaście miesięcy.

Na krótki moment najzwyczajniej w świecie go zatkało. Nie miał pojęcia, co jest grane i o czym mówi mężczyzna. Nawet gdyby bardzo chciał, nie było go stać na pokrycie opłaty za mieszkanie, a już na pewno nie na zapłatę za rok z góry.

— Musiała zajść jakaś pomyłka — odparł powoli. — Z całą pewnością nie robiłem wczoraj żadnego przelewu.

— Ależ tak — odparł mężczyzna tonem, którym zwraca się do nierozumiejących czegoś dzieci. — To z całą pewnością pański numer konta, mogę ręczyć za to głową. Może powinien pan porozmawiać z dziewczyną czy kimś innym, kto ma dostęp do pańskiego konta? — zasugerował i nagle wszystko stało się jasne.

Był tak zajęty tłumieniem poczucia oburzenia i wstydu, że nawet nie zauważył wzmianki o dziewczynie, która w każdej innej sytuacji z pewnością przypomniałaby mu o Lisie.

— Tak — mruknął. — Tak właśnie zrobię. Przepraszam pana za kłopot, chyba już wszystko rozumiem.

— To żaden kłopot. Do widzenia, panie Jones.

Rozłączył się i ruszył szturmem w stronę drzwi, chwytając po drodze klucze. Miał nadzieję, że się myli i, kiedy dotrze do Centrum, Jack powie mu, że chyba postradał zmysły i nigdy w życiu nie wsparłby go finansowo po tym, co zrobił. Coś podpowiadało mu jednak, że to właśnie zrobił mężczyzna ostatniej nocy. Nie wiedział tylko, czy mogło to być spowodowane jakąś iskrą litości, czy może Kapitan chciał jeszcze bardziej wzmóc jego poczucie winy. Nie zamierzał jednak przyjmować nic od niego przyjmować. Do diabła, przecież nie byli nawet przyjaciółmi! Miał kompletny mętlik w głowie i znów czuł wściekłość, która przebija się spod jego skorupy. Czy Jack nie mógłby go po prostu nienawidzić? To znacznie by wszystko ułatwiło. Ale nie, mężczyzna oczywiście raz musiał grać świętego, a raz kompletnie go ignorować i sprawiać, że nie mógł znieść samego siebie. Boże, tak strasznie nienawidził Kapitana Harknessa!

Wyszedł z domu i natychmiast owiało go zimne październikowe powietrze. Poczuł się nieco lepiej i kiedy w pewnym momencie zobaczył ławkę, usiadł na niej niepewnie, wiedząc, iż musi pozbierać myśli. Kiedy minął pierwszy szok, myśl o Jacku, który w sekrecie spłacałby jego długi, wydawała się po prostu śmiesznie irracjonalna. Był pewien, że mężczyzna ma dużo lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż zajmowanie się swoim najmłodszym pracownikiem, który nie potrafi powiązać końca z końcem. Musiało istnieć jakieś inne logiczne rozwiązanie. Owszem, Lisa miała dostęp do jego konta, tak samo jak on do jej, lecz teraz... cóż, teraz nie było możliwości, by jego narzeczona miała z tym coś wspólnego.

Spojrzał na zegarek. Wciąż było wcześnie, więc miał czas na wizytę w banku. Podniósł się na nogi i ruszył w kierunku przeciwnym do Centrum.

Niecałą godzinę później sfrustrowany szedł jedną z wąskich, brudnych uliczek Cardiff, w dłoni ściskając wyciąg. Kobieta w banku nijak nie umiała mu pomóc. Pieniądze po prostu znalazły się na jego koncie i po pół godzinie doszukiwania się w systemie ich pochodzenia, padło tylko jedno słowo. Oczywiście.

— Nic więcej tutaj nie ma. Po prostu Torchwood — powiedziała zestresowana blondynka i przygryzła nerwowo wargę. — Żadnego przelewu, żadnego dochodu środków. Pieniądze po prostu nagle się pojawiły. Kilka minut później został dokonany przelew z pańskiego konta. Nie mogę zobaczyć żadnych szczegółów, wyświetla się tylko to. — Przesunęła monitor w jego stronę i musiał zwalczyć potrzebę przeklęcia, dostrzegając wyraźne logo Torchwood, które po kilku sekundach zniknęło.

— To wszystko wyjaśnia — mruknął do siebie.

— Przepraszam, nie wiem, jak panu pomóc. Powinnam zawołać kierownika? — zapytała.

— To nie będzie konieczne.

Wymusił uśmiech, jednocześnie sięgając dłonią do kieszeni, gdzie trzymał jedną, podstawową dawkę retconu. Zasada, której musieli przestrzegać wszyscy pracownicy Torchwood. Zazwyczaj nie czuł się komfortowo z tabletką zapomnienia w kieszeni, lecz teraz dziękował za to Bogu. Dziewczyna znów rzuciła okiem na ekran, a on skorzystał z jej nieuwagi i wrzucił tabletkę do jej kawy, po którą blondynka sięgnęła dosłownie kilka sekund później. Za kilka minut kobieta poczuje senność, zapadnie w krótką drzemkę, a kiedy się obudzi, nie będzie pamiętać ostatniej godziny. Najprawdopodobniej uzna, że powinna była się wcześniej położyć ostatniej nocy i cała sprawa pójdzie w zapomnienie.

Chciałby móc zrobić to samo. Wiedział jednak, że teraz kolejna rozmowa z Jackiem jest nieunikniona. Wspaniale. Po prostu wspaniale.


	9. Rozdział 9

**Rozdział 9**

 **Lipiec 2007 roku**

— Gratulacje, mój drogi. Nawet nie możesz sobie wyobrazić, jak bardzo cieszę się waszym szczęściem.

Doktor Carter uścisnął jego dłoń, klepiąc go jednocześnie po ramieniu z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, który sprawiał, że wyglądał przynajmniej kilka lat młodziej. Ianto również się uśmiechał, a właściwie szczerzył jak głupi i niemal nie mógł przestać odkąd poprzedniego dnia Lisa powiedziała tak. Miał wrażenie, że euforia, jaka się wtedy w nim pojawiła, nie opuści go przez następny rok.

— Przyszedłeś w samą porę na herbatę — stwierdził po chwili Mark, kiedy szok spowodowany nowiną Ianto nieco opadł.

Chłopak zerknął na zegarek, który nosił na nadgarstku i spostrzegł, że faktycznie dochodzi godzina piąta. Po kilku latach spędzonych w Londynie (i sześciu miesiącach, przez które mieszkał z doktorem Carterem) zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do zwyczaju picia herbaty równo o godzinie piątej. Nawet w Torchwood, które cały dzień walczyło o obronę planety, raz dziennie przerywano na moment swoje zadania i siadano przy filiżance herbaty. Dla Yvonne Hartman nic nie było tak ważne, jak pielęgnowanie brytyjskich zwyczajów.

Ianto dość mgliście pamiętał, że kiedy był młodszy, jeszcze zanim mama zachorowała, w jego domu również często pito popołudniową herbatę. Kobieta urodziła się w Londynie i mimo że, jak twierdziła, nie przepadała za herbatą, nie mogła się wyzbyć tego zwyczaju.

— Ustaliliście już datę? — zapytał mężczyzna, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.

Drgnął lekko i szybko skoncentrował swoje myśli na teraźniejszości. Niepierwszy raz coś tak banalnego jak herbata przywoływało do niego nieproszone wspomnienia. Spojrzał na filiżankę, którą przed momentem postawił przed nim Mark i sięgnął po mleko.

— Nie do końca — przyznał. — Ale Lisa wspominała coś o grudniu. Choć nie sądzę, żeby to wypaliło. Londyn w grudniu nie jest najbezpieczniejszym miejscem.

Wymienili porozumiewawcze uśmiechy i nagle chłopak poczuł dziwne ciepło rozchodzące się po całym jego ciele. Tak wiele razy marzył o normalnym życiu, rodzinie, przyjaciołach. A teraz miał to wszystko. Wkrótce poślubi Lisę, Tommy już zgodził się zostać jego świadkiem, a doktor Carter – Mark – siedzi tu teraz przed nim i patrzy na niego z czułością i ciepłem, których od lat nie widział w oczach własnego ojca. Lecz ten jeden raz czuł, że jego przeszłość nie ma znaczenia. Zaczynał zupełnie nowy etap w swoim życiu. Etap u boku Lisy.

— A jak stoicie z pieniędzmi? Wesele to niezbyt tanie przedsięwzięcie.

Skinął powoli głową. Myślał już o tym.

— Mamy trochę oszczędności, Torchwood dobrze płaci, a my chyba nie chcemy nic zbyt dużego. Tylko najbliżsi.

Lekarz uśmiechnął się i upił łyk herbaty.

— Gdybyście potrzebowali jakieś pomocy, nie wahaj się o nią poprosić, mój drogi. Ty i Lisa jesteście dla mnie jak dzieci.

— Dziękuję, doktorze.

Uśmiechnął się, kiedy jego towarzysz pokręcił niecierpliwie głową. Niemal mógł usłyszeć naganę za to, że nie mówi do mężczyzny po imieniu, lecz ten w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się od przeprowadzenia po raz tysięczny tego samego wykładu.

— Pewnego dnia zaczniesz mówić mi po imieniu, Ianto. Pewnego dnia.

 **Październik 2007 roku**

Kiedy wszedł do Centrum, wciąż jeszcze było wcześnie, choć światło w gabinecie Kapitana już się paliło. Przełknął ciężko ślinę. Nie miał pojęcia, jak załatwić tę sprawę. Być może powinien wparować do pomieszczenia i zrobić głośny wykład na temat swojej dumy i tego, co sądzi o przyjmowaniu pieniędzy od morderców? Brzmiało wspaniale, lecz wiedział, że nigdy się na to nie odważy. Nie był też pewien, czy Jack ostatecznie zasłużył na takie traktowanie.

Wypuścił głośno powietrze. Potrzebował kawy. Jakiejś naprawdę mocnej kawy i czasu, którego jak na złość nie miał. Jeśli chciał porozmawiać z Kapitanem, musiał to zrobić od razu.

Ruszył w kierunku jego gabinetu, myśląc o tym, że przebywanie sam na sam w towarzystwie Jacka trzeci raz w ciągu kilku dni, to o trzy razy za dużo. Najchętniej trzymałby się z daleka od enigmatycznego mężczyzny, a jeszcze lepiej od całego Torchwood, jednak tamtego deszczowego dnia w Londynie, kiedy pierwszy raz przekroczył próg instytutu, wydał na siebie dożywotni wyrok. Wciąż dobrze pamiętał swój zachwyt pomieszany z nutą niedowierzania i strachu, gdy dowiedział się, na czym będzie polegać ta praca. Nie wierzył, że mógł być tak naiwny. Jak mógł myśleć, że zadzieranie z kosmosem dobrze się skończy? Wszyscy oni byli z góry skazani na upadek i gdyby nie Doktor, pociągnęliby za sobą resztę świata. Pokręcił głową. Nie mógł znów myśleć o Canary Wharf – zbyt wiele go to kosztowało. Nie sądził, by mógł sobie pozwolić na utratę jeszcze choćby odrobiny swojego ubogiego zdrowia psychicznego.

Zapukał do drzwi i bez czekania na odpowiedź, wszedł do środka. Zatrzymał się zaraz po przekroczeniu progu i obrzucił Kapitana spojrzeniem. Mężczyzna na moment przerwał próbę zawiązania krawata, jednak nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego jego wizytą. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, uśmiechnął się delikatnie, po czym wrócił do swojego zajęcia. Ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że Jack ma na sobie ciemny, elegancki garnitur i do idealnego wyglądu brakuje mu jedynie odpowiednio zawiązanego krawata.

— Mogę ci w czymś pomóc, Ianto? — zapytał neutralnym głosem i przez krótką sekundę miał wrażenie, że nic się nie stało, że Jack wciąż nic nie wie o jego zdradzie, że wcale go nie nienawidzi.

Minął moment, lecz obaj milczeli. Ciszę przerwało dopiero zniecierpliwione westchnienie Kapitana, który ze sfrustrowaną miną ściągnął kawałek materiału z szyi.

Jak w transie, Ianto podszedł do mężczyzny, zabrał mu krawat z dłoni i kilkoma szybkimi, wyuczonymi ruchami zawiązał go, próbując ignorować brak wystarczająco dużego dystansu między nim a Kapitanem. Nie był pewien, kogo bardziej zaskoczył swoim zachowaniem – Jacka czy siebie. Skończył i odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość, czując, że robi się cały czerwony.

— Dziękuję — mruknął z zaskoczeniem starszy mężczyzna, obrzucając go uważnym spojrzeniem swoich bystrych, szaro-niebieskich oczu.

Skinął sztywno głową, spuszczając wzrok. Podłoga nagle wydała mu się niesłychanie interesująca. Minęła kolejna chwila niezręcznej ciszy. Ianto zastanawiał się, czy Jack czuje się tak samo niezręcznie w jego towarzystwie jak on w Jacka. Czy tylko on wciąż miał w głowie żywe obrazy z tamtej nocy?

— Wybiera się pan dokądś? — spytał, kiedy poczuł, że jego myśli zbaczają na niebezpieczne tory. Nie oczekiwał żadnej obszerniejszej odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie. Chyba po prostu chciał odwlec rozmowę, w celu jakiej tu przyszedł i przerwać tę koszmarną ciszę. Zaledwie kilka tygodni temu cisza w towarzystwie Kapitana – tego zawsze mającego coś do powiedzenia mężczyzny – wydawała się pojęciem wręcz abstrakcyjnym.

— Dziś jest pogrzeb mojej przyjaciółki — odparł ku jego zaskoczeniu mężczyzna i uśmiechnął się smutno, gdy Ianto spojrzał na niego z zakłopotaniem.

— Przykro mi, nie chciałem...

— Wiem, Ianto — przerwał mu łagodnie. Chwycił z wieszaka płaszcz, lecz w ostatniej chwili go odłożył.

Ianto mgliście zarejestrował ten fakt, lecz postanowił go nie komentować. To sprawa Jacka, czy ma ochotę marznąć na walijskim, październikowym powietrzu i deszczu, który, znając Cardiff, wkrótce się pojawi.

— To znaczy... Była pańską przyjaciółką, a żadne z nas... Chyba nikt nie złożył panu kondolencji. Musi być panu ciężko.

Skinął powoli głową.

— Jest, nawet bardzo — mruknął, przez moment wpatrywał się w ścianę za plecami Ianto z pustym wyrazem twarzy, po czym wyminął go i ruszył do drzwi.

Chwilę później usłyszał ich trzask i alarm, który oznaczał, że Jack opuścił Centrum. Więc to by było na tyle, jeśli chodziło o szczerą rozmowę o płaceniu jego długów. Przeklął głośno i z trudem powstrzymał chęć zrzucenia wszystkiego z biurka mężczyzny na ziemię. Zniechęcał go fakt, że prawdopodobnie sam by to wszystko posprzątał.

Toshiko pojawiła się niecałą godzinę później, akurat kiedy kończył przygotowywać pierwszą porcję kawy. Położył przed nią kubek bez słowa, kompletnie ignorując to, jak przez cały czas mu się przyglądała. Wyglądała, jakby miała coś powiedzieć, lecz sama nie wiedziała, co takiego. Skierował się w kierunku schodów do archiwów. W ostatniej chwili zatrzymał go jej cichy głos.

— Ianto?

Odwrócił się w jej stronę, przybierając jak najlepszą maskę profesjonalizmu. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego właściwie jest zły na kobietę. Zazwyczaj bardzo ją lubił, cenił jej spokój i inteligencję, jednak teraz odczuwał wielką niechęć w jej kierunku. Szybko odpędził myśl związaną z tym, że jej wczorajsze zachowanie w stosunku do Jacka mogło mieć z tym coś wspólnego. W głębi ducha jednak wiedział, że spodziewałby się tego po każdym, ale nie po Tosh, która... Och, do diabła! Nie miał pojęcia, co w niego wstąpiło! Ostatnia rzecz, na jaką miał teraz ochotę, to granie adwokata Jacka!

W porządku, być może tym razem zgadzał się z mężczyzną i decyzją jaką podjął. I okej, zespół nie zachował się w porządku wobec ich Kapitana, ale, do jasnej cholery, Jack wciąż był tym przeklętym potworem, który tamtej nocy oczekiwał, że zabije swoją narzeczoną! Który dzień wcześniej bez wahania poświęcił niewinne dziecko! Powinien się go brzydzić, unikać jak ognia, nienawidzić!

Och, Ianto — rzekł cichutko jakiś rozbawiony głosik w jego głowie, który niebezpiecznie przypominał Lisę. — Przecież sam w to nie wierzysz.

Zmarszczył odruchowo brwi, lecz zaraz skorygował wyraz twarzy, przypomniawszy sobie, że Tosh cały czas na niego patrzy.

— Tak?

— Czy... — Przygryzła niepewnie wargę, lecz zaraz kontynuowała: — Nie wiesz może, gdzie jest Jack? Sprawdzałam w jego biurze, ale nie ma go tam.

— Jest na pogrzebie — odparł chłodno, jednak jego postawa nieco złagodniała, kiedy zobaczył smutek mieszający się ze wstydem na twarzy kobiety.

— Boże, kompletnie o tym zapomniałam — mruknęła i spojrzała mu w oczy, szukając zrozumienia. — Nasza reakcja wczoraj... — Westchnęła ciężko. — Przegięliśmy. Jack jest naszym szefem, ale, co ważniejsze, jest też naszym przyjacielem. Tak przynajmniej lubię myśleć. Należą mu się przeprosiny. Długo go znam, on nie jest potworem, Ianto. Po prostu zrobił to co musiał. Nie wiem, czemu wczoraj tego nie widziałam.

— Byłaś zła. Wszyscy byliście. Szok robi różne rzeczy z ludźmi — odparł nieprzytomnie, niemal automatycznie wracając myślami do chwili, kiedy sam wykrzyczał Jackowi prosto w twarz, co o nim sądzi.

— Zostałeś z nim wczoraj, prawda? — zapytała nagle Japonka, patrząc na niego z błyskiem zrozumienia w oczach.

Nie odpowiedział, lecz widocznie nie musiał. Toshiko doszła już do własnych wniosków. Pokiwała powoli głową i uśmiechnęła się do niego blado.

— Cieszę się. Nie mogłam zasnąć w nocy. Wciąż mnie to dręczyło, ta sprawa z Jasmine Pierce. Cały czas myślałam, o Jacku i... Cieszę się, że chociaż ty tam dla niego byłeś. Strasznie mi wstyd.

To chyba była najdłuższa rozmowa, jaką kiedykolwiek odbył z Azjatką. Kobieta na ogół była bardzo cicha, a jeśli już się odzywała, to zazwyczaj do Owena, który z kolei był kompletnym dupkiem i nigdy nie zauważył, co ta do niego czuje. Z całego zespołu chyba tylko doktor Harper mógł być tak ślepy. Nawet Ianto, który uważał samego siebie za wyjątkowo mało spostrzegawczą osobę w kwestii uczuć, mógł zauważyć, że kobieta od dawna darzy Owena czymś więcej niż sympatią.

— Może powinnaś powiedzieć to Jackowi? — zaproponował delikatnie i kiedy kobieta z niepewnością pokiwała głową, posłał jej lekki uśmiech i ruszył znów w kierunku archiwów.

* * *

 **Listopad 2007 roku**

Minął nieco ponad tydzień od wydarzenia z wróżkami i bardzo powoli wszystko zaczęło wracać do normalności. Ianto podejrzewał, że Tosh wzięła sobie jego radę do serca i porozmawiała z Jackiem, gdyż relacje między tą dwójką najszybciej się poprawiły. Gwen dopiero niedawno zaczęła znów odzywać się do Kapitana, a Owen... Cóż, ciężko stwierdzić, czy nastąpiła jakaś zmiana w jego zachowaniu. Być może większą uwagę skupiał na wymyślaniu pogardliwych komentarzy pod adresem Jacka niż Ianto, lecz relacje między nim a Harknessem chyba nie mogły się bardziej oziębić. Ta dwójka nigdy nie była szczególnie blisko, choć czasem – raczej rzadko, bo Owen swoim zachowaniem nie pozwoliłby, aby było inaczej – Ianto sądził, że lekarz widzi w ich Kapitanie jakiś rodzaj autorytetu. A może po prostu był naprawdę żałosny w odczytywaniu cudzych uczuć. Jedno z dwóch.

On sam z kolei wrócił do unikania Jacka i chyba wychodziło to im obu na dobre. Co za tym szło, nie poruszył też tematu tajemniczego przelewu, choć kilka razy miał zamiar to zrobić. I za każdym razem tchórzył w ostatniej chwili. Wmawiał sobie, że czeka na odpowiedni moment, a później zaśmiewał się z własnej naiwności.

Tego dnia mieli sporo roboty, zwłaszcza, gdy w atmosferę wkroczył statek kosmiczny z, jak się potem okazało, turystami z planety Kiaryzexs, której nazwę Ianto ledwie mógł wymówić, a co dopiero zapisać. Przybysze byli niezwykle mili, lecz bariera językowa sprawiła, że ciężko im było wytłumaczyć, iż Ziemia w XXI wieku nie jest najlepszym miejscem dla pochodzących z innych planet. I że nie można tu ot tak sobie latać wielkim statkiem i robić nim zdjęć z fleszem, który jest w stanie oślepić połowę miasta.

Zanim pozbyli się turystów, z awanturą zdążył zadzwonić Minister Obrony i cała masa podlegających mu urzędników. Ianto tylko czekał, kiedy następnym razem, gdy podniesie słuchawkę, nawrzeszczy na niego królowa. Ostatecznie jednak nie miał okazji z nią porozmawiać, a kryzys na moment został zażegnany. Dopóki, rzecz jasna, nie okazało się, że Kiaryzexsyczycy zostawili niechcący dwójkę swoich, którzy za pomocą zepsutych teleportów wylądowali gdzieś na obrzeżach Londynu. Statek znów pojawił się nad Cardiff i ponownie zaczęły się telefony.

Tak więc wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą, kiedy wiele godzin później Kapitan statku pomachał do Jacka przez monitor, uśmiechnął się, powiedział coś niezrozumiałego i ekran stał się czarny. Jack jako jedyny z całego zespołu był w stanie porozumieć się z przybyszami za pomocą języka, którego nazwy młody archiwista nie odważył się wymówić, choć i tak szło mu to opornie.

— Nie licząc faktu, że minister obrony ma ochotę nas zamordować, że postawiono na nogi połowę wojska Wielkiej Brytanii i że pewnie mówią o tym w każdych możliwych wiadomościach, to chyba dobrze się spisaliśmy — mruknął pod nosem, kiedy podawał wszystkim po kubku z kawą, choć nie oczekiwał żadnej odpowiedzi.

Być może relacje między Jackiem a resztą wracały do normy, ale on wciąż miał wrażenie, że Kapitan darował mu życie tylko po to, by nie marnować miejsca w kostnicy. A jednak, ku jego konsternacji, starszy mężczyzna zaśmiał się serdecznie, a na twarzy kobiet pojawiły się małe, zmęczone uśmiechy.

— Saxon może się pieprzyć — syknął za to Owen z pogardliwą miną i rozłożył się wygodniej na kanapie. — Chciałbym zobaczyć jak on w tym swoim garniturku szybciej załatwia sprawę. Nic mu nie poradzę, że odwiedziły nas największe osły wszechświata.

— Ci przynajmniej nie chcieli dokonać apokalipsy Ziemi — odparła Gwen, uśmiechając się zza kubka.

— Chyba muszę uciąć sobie pogawędkę Saxonem. Wytłumaczę mu sprawę i dowiem, skąd, do diabła, wie o Torchwood. Podlegamy królowej i tylko królowej i nikt poza nią, premierem i UNIT-em nie powinien o nas wiedzieć.

Gwen wzruszyła ramionami, postukując dłonią o kolano, najwyraźniej nie mogąc się doczekać, aż Jack wypuści ich do domu.

— Saxon i tak pewnie zostanie premierem. To tylko kwestia czasu. Gdyby wybory odbyły się jutro, mogę się założyć, że zmiażdżyłby rywali. Ludzie go kochają. I słusznie. Ma świetny program. Harriet Jones nie ma z nim szans.

Owen prychnął pogardliwie.

— Po tym szumie w mediach? Tylko idiota by na nią zagłosował. Babka wygląda jakby potrzebowała długiej wizyty w sanatorium. Chyba tylko cudem nie dostała wota nieufności.

Ianto zmarszczył brwi, jednocześnie notując w głowie, by przejrzeć program wyborczy. Do wyborów było jeszcze sporo czasu, lecz nie szkodziło być dobrze poinformowanym w tych sprawach.

— To nie ma nic do rzeczy. Nie powinien mieć pojęcia o Torchwood. — Mężczyzna westchnął. —Możecie wracać do domów, ale jutro pierwsza rzecz, jaką chcę widzieć na moim biurku to raporty z dzisiaj, jasne?

Wszyscy skinęli niemrawo głowami i z ociąganiem powlekli się w stronę wyjścia – Ianto również, choć myśl o powrocie do pustego domu napawała go niechęcią. Niemal odetchnął więc z ulgą, słysząc głos Jacka:

— Ianto, zostań na moment.

Tosh spojrzała na niego z zaciekawieniem, a on w odpowiedzi wzruszył tylko ramionami. Kobieta posłała mu delikatny, pokrzepiający uśmiech, po czym zniknęła razem z resztą za drzwiami. Wciąż nie mógł się przyzwyczaić do faktu, że od ich rozmowy na temat Jacka, Tosh przestała traktować go jakby był powietrzem. Z całą pewnością nie byli jeszcze przyjaciółmi i wymieniali głównie podstawowe uprzejmości, lecz chłopak cieszył się, że jest teraz w Centrum ktoś, do kogo może otworzyć usta.

Poczekał aż drzwi zamkną się za zespołem, po czym przybrał na twarz beznamiętną maskę i odwrócił się w stronę Kapitana. Zastanawiał się, czy jeszcze kiedyś poczuje się w jego towarzystwie tak swobodnie jak na początku ich znajomości.

— O co chodzi, sir? — spytał i powoli podszedł bliżej, pilnując jednak, by zachować odpowiedni dystans.

Jack westchnął i dał znać ręką, by poszedł za nim do jego biura. Kiedy się tam znaleźli, Jack wyciągnął z szuflady biurka jakiś plik papierów i rzucił go na blat. Ianto uniósł brew.

— Policja poprosiła nas o pomoc. To lista osób, które zaginęły w ostatnim czasie w określonym rejonie. Zaznaczyłem go na mapie.

Mężczyzna wskazał dłonią na mapę zawieszoną na ścianie za nim, której Ianto do tej pory nie zauważył. Zerknął na nią i prawie się uśmiechnął.

— Brecon Beacons. Urocze miejsce — mruknął.

— Byłeś?

— Zdarzyło mi się. Mój tata był fanem natury, kempingów i tych spraw — skłamał, choć sam nie wiedział dlaczego. Wycieczka była pomysłem mamy, a ojciec zgodził się na nią tylko z powodu dzieci, które nalegały. Chyba kłamstwo stało się już dla niego tak naturalne jak oddychanie.

— Znaczy, że masz doświadczenie. Świetnie, bo jedziemy tam pojutrze z samego rana. Myślę, że w garażu mamy jakiś sprzęt kempingowy, jeśli nie, skocz jutro na zakupy i wszystko przygotuj. Dzieje się tam coś dziwnego i nie wrócimy stamtąd, dopóki nie dowiemy się co. Więc radzę naszykować ciepłe ciuchy.

— Sir? — zapytał Ianto, patrząc na niego niepewnie.

Jack najwyraźniej odczytał wszystko z jego miny, gdyż nie musiał nic dodawać.

— Ty też jedziesz.

— Czy to absolutnie konieczne, sir?

— Masz z tym jakiś problem? — odparł Jack i tym razem to on uniósł brew.

— Ależ skąd — powiedział, mając nadzieję, że nie słychać było w jego głosie ironii. — Ale obawiam się, że pan może mieć, kiedy coś nas zaatakuje, a ja nie będę miał pojęcia, co robić.

— Widziałem twoje pliki, miałeś w Torchwood Jeden podstawowe szkolenie obronne i byłeś całkiem niezły.

Poruszył się niespokojnie pod uważnym spojrzeniem mężczyzny. Teraz myśl o byciu samym w swoim mieszkaniu nie wydawała się już taka zła. Przy Jacku czuł się dziwnie skrępowany i zawstydzony.

— To było dawno temu — mruknął, nie patrząc mu w oczy.

— Wiesz, że kiedy kłamiesz prawie zawsze dotykasz lewą dłonią prawej? — ton Kapitana był lekki, niemal konwersacyjny.

Ianto zerknął najpierw na swoje dłonie, a potem na Jacka, który uśmiechał się triumfalnie. Zaklął w duchu. Nikt nigdy wcześniej nie zwrócił na ten fakt uwagi, nawet on sam.

— Nie pogryzę cię, jeśli powiesz mi prawdę, Ianto, poważnie. No, chyba, że poprosisz.

Ianto nie odezwał się ani słowem, choć kącik jego ust drgnął lekko. Podskoczył, kiedy nagle poczuł dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Uniósł wzrok i jego oczy spotkały się z oczami Jacka.

— Wciąż nie lubisz, gdy ktoś cię dotyka — stwierdził, jakby była to najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie. — Powiedz mi prawdę, Ianto. Dlaczego nie chcesz jechać?

— To była prawda, sir. Nawalę w kryzysowej sytuacji i znów będzie musiał mnie pan ratować.

— Tak sądzisz?

Odsunął się gwałtownie do tyłu, zrzucając rękę Jacka z ramienia.

— Ja to wiem! — odwarknął. — Ledwie mogę spojrzeć na pistolet, nie mówiąc już o trzymaniu go! Bo za każdym razem zamiast celu, widzę ją. Ich wszystkich. Znów jestem na Canary Wharf i nic nie mogę na to poradzić! Nie nadaję się do pracy w terenie!

— Retrospekcje — stwierdził Kapitan z nagłym zrozumieniem, które mieszało się ze smutkiem. — Czy ktoś po bitwie badał cię pod kątem zespołu szoku pourazowego?

— Jedyne co zrobiono dla nas po bitwie, to dobicie tych, którzy uznani zostali za zagrożenie — odrzekł gorzko. — Potem przyjechaliście wy, przeszukaliście zgliszcza i to by było na tyle. Radźcie sobie sami.

Jack wyglądał, jakby miał coś powiedzieć, lecz nim zdążył to zrobić, Ianto ruszył w kierunku wyjścia.

— Dobranoc, sir — rzucił przez ramię i nie czekał na odpowiedź.

Opuszczając Centrum, miał wrażenie, że czeka go kolejna ciężka noc, pełna koszmarów.


	10. Rozdział 10

**Rozdział 10**

 **Listopad 2007 roku**

Rzucił niedbale płaszcz na wieszak i, nie kłopocząc się z zamknięciem drzwi na klucz, ruszył w stronę kuchni. Mieszkanie było zimne i ponuro ciche, lecz starał się o tym nie myśleć. Nastawił wodę na herbatę i na moment pozwolił swoim myślom wrócić do Kapitana. Nie powinien był tracić nad sobą kontroli. Przygryzł wargę, aż poczuł w ustach metaliczny posmak krwi. Nie powinien był nic mówić. Miał już wystarczający bałagan w życiu; nie potrzebował dokładać do tego wszystkiego jeszcze Jacka, a coś mu mówiło – być może wspomnienie tego, co przez sekundę było widać w oczach starszego mężczyzny – że ich rozmowa wcale nie była skończona, a jedynie odroczona w czasie.

Kilka minut później wciąż był pogrążony w ponurych rozmyślaniach, gdy nagle czajnik zagwizdał głośno, sprawiając, że chłopak podskoczył. Wciąż miał problemy z każdym głośnym dźwiękiem i nic nie zapowiadało, by w najbliższym czasie miało się to zmienić. Podejrzewał, że to jakiś zespół szoku pourazowego, o którym mówił Jack, albo inna podobna bzdura, lecz jednocześnie świetnie wiedział, że nigdy nie zapyta o to Owena. Mężczyzna mógł być świetnym lekarzem (a jednocześnie kompletnym dupkiem), lecz Ianto wciąż miał problemy ze spojrzeniem w oczy któremukolwiek z członków zespołu. Jedna jego część tak strasznie ich nienawidziła, podczas gdy druga płonęła ze wstydu.

Nalał wody do kubka z herbatą i wyciągnął z lodówki mleko, podczas gdy jego myśli powędrowały w inną stronę. Czas płynął nieubłaganie, a on prawie zaczął przyzwyczajać się do myśli, że już nigdy nie pozbędzie się bólu, który każdego dnia rozrywał mu serce. Lisa umarła – być może stało się to już miesiące temu, choć z tą myślą wciąż się nie pogodził – a on z jakiegoś powodu przeżył. Zawsze, gdy o tym myślał, czuł w sobie pustkę – za każdym razem odrobinę większą i zdarzało mu się łapać na myśli, że wolałby nie dostać od Jacka drugiej szansy, że może faktycznie będzie lepiej, gdy jego okres próbny minie i zajmie się nim UNIT. W ich więzieniu przynajmniej nie wytrzymałby długo. Nie liczył, że po śmierci spotka Lisę – już dawno wyparł się wiary w Boga i jakiekolwiek życie pozagrobowe i ta jedna rzecz nie została mu odebrana przez Torchwood. Gdyby ktoś zapytał, pewnie prawdziwym powodem byłaby któraś z nocy spędzonych w zimnej piwnicy w strachu przed pijanym ojcem. Jeśli przed śmiercią matki miał w sobie jakąkolwiek wiarę, to okrucieństwo ojca skutecznie go z niej wyleczyło.

Chwycił kubek w dłonie i przeszedł z nim do salonu. Włączył telewizor, by przerwać panującą w pomieszczeniu ciszę. Na BBC One leciał jakiś serial, który kojarzył z tych wszystkich leniwych niedziel, które spędzali z Lisą przed telewizorem. Odchylił głowę do tyłu i przymknął oczy, mocno ściskając w dłoniach nagrzany kubek. Miał wrażenie, że fala samotności, jaka go zalała, była jeszcze silniejsza niż zwykle.

* * *

Obudził go głośny dźwięk budzika. Próbując się wyplątać z kołdry i pozwijanego prześcieradła, niemal wypadł z łóżka, lecz ostatecznie udało mu się wyłączyć urządzenie i po chwili z powrotem opadł na materac z walącym szybko sercem. Powoli uspokoił oddech i zaczęło do niego docierać, że pierwszy raz od niepamiętnych czasów udało mu się w pełni przespać noc. Bez koszmarów.

Powoli podniósł się na nogi i przeszedł do kuchni, gdzie czekała na niego kolejna niespodzianka. Mimo pory roku i wczesnej godziny, za oknem świeciło w najlepsze słońce. Ianto podejrzewał, że pogodzie daleko jeszcze do upalnej, lecz dzień zapowiadał się pogodnie i słonecznie. Czuł w piersi małą iskrę nadziei, że może i w jego życiu coś w końcu zaczęło się zmieniać, tym razem na lepsze.

Wziął szybki prysznic i ubrał przygotowany poprzedniego wieczoru garnitur. Nie zajęło mu to więcej niż pół godziny i wkrótce był gotowy do wyjścia.

Do Centrum dotarł przed ósmą, lecz światło w gabinecie Jacka już się paliło. Przełknął z trudem ślinę i ruszył w stronę ekspresu do kawy. Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że mężczyzna nie będzie chciał kontynuować ich ostatniej rozmowy. Zwierzanie się Jackowi ze swoich problemów było ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką miał ochotę.

Kilka chwil później zapach świeżej kawy wypełnił pomieszczenie i drzwi do gabinetu Kapitana otworzyły się. Jack, jak prawie zawsze, wyglądał nienagannie; zupełnie inaczej niż powinien wyglądać normalny zarywający każdą noc człowiek w czwartkowy poranek. Uśmiechnął się lekko na widok Ianto i chłopak nie po raz pierwszy poczuł z tego powodu irytację. Wciąż nie mógł rozgryźć Jacka i niezmiernie go to denerwowało. Raz mężczyzna kompletnie go ignorował, innym razem zaszczycał swoimi uśmiechami przez cały dzień. Było to piekielnie dezorientujące.

— Ianto — zawołał radośnie, jakby chcąc potwierdzić to, o czym myślał chłopak. — Tak myślałem, że czuję zapach twojej kawy.

— Sir — mruknął, unikając jego spojrzenia. Wręczył mężczyźnie kubek i przez moment stali w niezręcznej ciszy. Po chwili odważył się spojrzeć Kapitanowi w twarz.

Jack wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar coś powiedzieć, więc Ianto odchrząknął i uprzedził go w tym. Niekoniecznie miał ochotę na spędzenie reszty dnia w samotności, lecz podejrzewał, że lepsze to, niż próby udawania, że wszystko jest między nimi w porządku.

— Zajmę się przygotowaniami do jutrzejszej podróży, sir. Zakładam, że jeśli wspomniał pan o sprzęcie kempingowym, to szukanie hotelu będzie zbyteczne? — upewnił się, jednocześnie myśląc o minie Owena w momencie, w którym Jack informuje go o konieczności opuszczenia miasta.

— Giną tam ludzie, a my nie mamy pojęcia, co za tym stoi. Lepiej, jeśli będziemy działać po cichu. Nie chcemy wywoływać wilka z lasu.

— Naturalnie, sir. — Skinął ze zrozumieniem głową.

— Poza tym dobrze jest od czasu do czasu opuścić Centrum. Kto wie, może to nic poważnego, a nam uda się złapać odrobinę walijskiego słońca?

Ianto parsknął z rozbawieniem, wywołując tym zadowolenie w oczach Jacka, którego on sam jednak nie zauważył.

— Walijskie słońce, sir? Listopadowe, walijskie słońce?

— W porządku, tak naprawdę mam tylko skrytą nadzieję, że uda nam się wrócić suchym — przyznał mężczyzna, uśmiechając się do niego.

— Zdaje pan sobie, że to płonna nadzieja?

Mężczyzna nie zdążył otworzyć ust, by odpowiedzieć. Rozległ się alarm i drzwi do Centrum otworzyły się z hałasem. Ianto przygryzł boleśnie policzek w próbie powstrzymania okrzyku zaskoczenia, zdając sobie sprawę, że Jack cały czas przygląda mu się uważnie.

Odwrócił w stronę Toshiko, która na widok jego i Jacka uśmiechnęła się lekko i skinęła im głową. Następnie podeszła na swojego cennego komputera i już po chwili pochłonęła ją praca, którą tak lubiła. Spojrzał znów na Jacka, który wciąż stał w tym samym miejscu co chwilę temu. W jego oczach wciąż widać było ślad rozbawienia, a na twarzy błąkał się cień uśmiechu. W tej kwestii Jack nieco przypominał mu Lisę; dziewczyna nie ruszała się nigdzie bez grymasu radości na twarzy. Miał wrażenie, że i na twarzy Jacka zawsze maluje się zalążek uśmiechu.

— Powinienem w takim razie zacząć przygotowania — stwierdził z dziwnym żalem.

Jack bez słowa skinął głową i chłopak odwrócił się na pięcie, by ruszyć w kierunku garażu. Dopiero kiedy był na miejscu, zorientował się, że zauważył w mężczyźnie coś nowego. Z niedowierzaniem zdał sobie sprawę, że chłód w postawie Jacka, który towarzyszył mu od sytuacji z Lisą, gdzieś przepadł. Nie był pewien, czy jest za to wdzięczny, czy wręcz przeciwnie.

* * *

— Chyba sobie jaja robisz — stwierdził doktor Harper, przyglądając się Jackowi z niedowierzaniem.

Toshiko westchnęła, z góry wiedząc, że ich jutrzejsza podróż będzie ubarwiona skargami i sarkastycznymi uwagami Owena. Gwen tylko przyglądała się Kapitanowi z zainteresowaniem.

— Obawiam się, że nie — odparł ich szef z rozbawieniem. — Spotykamy się jutro punktualnie o 05.00. Weźcie ze sobą ciepłe ciuchy i porządnie się wyśpijcie, bo mamy dużo roboty.

— Nie wprowadzisz na w sprawę? — spytała Gwen.

— Na to będzie czas, kiedy dojedziemy na miejsce. Teraz zmykajcie do domów.

Nikomu nie trzeba było tego powtarzać dwa razy. Wszyscy zgodnie ruszyli do wyjścia, po drodze zbierając swoje rzeczy. Ianto był już przy samych drzwiach, kiedy, wiedziony nagłym impulsem, obejrzał się za siebie i spostrzegł, że Jack wpatruje się w niego uważnie. Po chwili jednak starszy mężczyzna odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę swojego gabinetu, by kilka sekund później zniknąć za jego drzwiami.

* * *

Wcale nie był zdumiony, że przez całą drogę byli skazani na zrzędzenie Owena. Na początku w aucie grało radio i atmosfera, mimo że dziwnie napięta, była nieco bardziej znośna. W pewnym momencie podróży zaczęli niestety tracić zasięg i kiedy charczenie i buczenie zaczęło bardziej irytować niż uspokajać, Jack całkiem wyłączył urządzenie. A co za tym szło, za ich jedyną rozgrywkę służył już tylko doktor Harper. Ianto tylko czekał na jego reakcję, kiedy dowie się o namiotach.

Po prawie dwóch godzinach jazdy, kiedy chłopak zaczynał czuć się naprawdę niekomfortowo, wciśnięty między swoje dwie współpracowniczki, Jack w końcu postanowił się zatrzymać. Wyjrzał przez okno i dostrzegł powód ich przystanku. Na poboczu stała niezbyt urokliwa budka z jedzeniem. Zerknął ukradkiem na Jacka, lecz mężczyzna nie patrzył na niego. Mimo to, Ianto miał wrażenie, iż Kapitan w dużej mierze zatrzymał się właśnie z jego powodu. Z zakłopotaniem przypomniał sobie, jak zaledwie trochę ponad tydzień temu upadł prosto w ramiona Jacka, jak jakaś cholerna dama w opałach.

Wysiadł z auta i rzucił Kapitanowi pytające spojrzenie. Jack wyjął z kieszeni zmięty banknot i wręczył mu go z kamienną twarzą.

— Kup każdemu po hamburgerze, nie wiem, kiedy będziemy mogli spokojnie usiąść i coś zjeść, kiedy zaczniemy badać sprawę.

Skinął głową i ruszył w stronę budki.

— Ja podziękuję za jedzenie stąd — zawołała za nim Tosh, która stała najbliżej niego i Jacka.

Spojrzał na nią z zaskoczeniem, lecz nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób. On sam nie zamierzał się sprzeczać. Po pierwsze z powodu Jacka, po drugie naprawdę nie sądził, żeby zasłabnięcie na tym pustkowie, gdzie w tajemniczych okolicznościach znikają ludzie, było dobrym pomysłem.

* * *

Jeśli być szczerym, to od samego początku nie uważał, żeby ta podróż – zwłaszcza jego uczestnictwo w niej – była dobrym pomysłem. I jak widać, miał rację, ale oczywiście nikt – a właściwie Jack – nie chciał go słuchać. I proszę, wylądował zamknięty w cholernej piwnicy, nie mając pojęcia, co robić. Dokładnie tak, jak mówił. Wbrew rozsądkowi odczuwał ulgę, mając przy sobie Tosh. Podejrzewał, że Azjatka robi się zmęczona jego paniką i brakiem doświadczenia, lecz mimo to cieszył się, że ma ją przy sobie. Pewnie nie byłby w stanie zapanować nad histerią, gdyby obudził się tam sam.

Udało mu się kopnąć w zamknięte drzwi zaledwie raz albo dwa, kiedy nagle usłyszeli czyjeś zbliżające się kroki. Cofnęli się nieufnie od drzwi i wymienili spojrzenia. Ianto zobaczył w oczach Toshiko, że nie jest już jedyną przerażoną osobą, pełną obaw o to, jak to wszystko się skończy.

Wystarczyło zaledwie kilka minut, by znaleźli się w sytuacji bez wyjścia. Przynajmniej z pozoru. Od początku miał wątpliwości, co do intencji kobiety, która po nich przyszła. Grała przestraszoną i nie mającą wyboru, lecz wyraźnie bił od niej fałsz. Zdawała się szczera w swoich emocjach, a jednak było w niej coś, co napawało go przerażeniem. Tosh też to czuła; wystarczył jeden rzut oka na jej napiętą postawę, by rozumiał to bez słów. Nie mieli jednak żadnego wyboru – wycelowany w nich karabin skutecznie im go odbierał.

Zostali zaprowadzeni do domu, który z każdej możliwej strony otoczony był drzewami gęstego lasu. Gdzie by nie spojrzeć, tylko las, las i las. Chłopak podejrzewał, że nawet gdyby udało im się jakimś cudem wydostać z domu, do którego byli prowadzeni, to w mroku, który nastał, nigdy nie udałoby im się odnaleźć właściwej drogi.

Przekroczyli próg i pierwszym co w nich uderzyło, był zapach, a raczej smród. Obrzydliwy smród nieświeżego, jeśli nie gnijącego, mięsa. Nie miał czasu dłużej się nad tym rozwodzić, bo chwilę zawahania przypłacił dźgnięciem karabinu w plecy. Miał wrażenie, że kobieta nie zawahałaby się zrobić z broni użytku, więc posłusznie ruszył w głąb domu. Z każdym krokiem zapach stawał się coraz intensywniejszy, a strach, który odczuwał – silniejszy.

To wszystko niebezpiecznie zaczynało przypominać mu Canary Wharf. Starał się oddychać powoli i głęboko – to naprawdę był koszmarny czas na atak paniki. Byli w wystarczająco złym położeniu, nie mógł teraz zostawić Tosh samej tylko dlatego, że metaliczny zapach krwi wypełniający pomieszczenie przyprawiał go o zawroty głowy, przypominał mu o tych wszystkich ludziach, których wtedy pozbawiono mózgów, człowieczeństwa i... Cholera! Musiał się uspokoić! Głębokie, spokojne oddechy – mógł to zrobić. Jack wierzył, że da sobie radę, inaczej by go tu nie zabrał. Ta myśl sprawiła, że poczuł się nieco spokojniej i był w stanie wrócić myślami do rzeczywistości.

— Jeśli nam pomożesz — powiedziała Toshiko, zwracając się do wciąż mierzącej w nich kobiety — możemy zatrzymać to wszystko. Proszę.

Kobieta spojrzała na nich z żalem i pokręciła przecząco głową.

— Przykro mi. Cofnijcie się!

Zrobili jak mówiła, a Ianto poczuł, że nie spodoba mu się to, co kryły zwisające z sufitu płaty plastikowej folii.

— Boże, ten smród — wyszeptała Tosh, odgarniając na bok jeden jej fragment.

Stanął jak wyryty, choć chyba nie powinien być zaskoczony. Wiedział, że to zapach krwi i psującego się mięsa wypełniał pomieszczenie. Mimo to, widok jaki ich czekał był makabryczny. Był pewien, że jeśli uda im się wyjść z tego żywym, to nie zapomni go do końca życia. Wszędzie było pełno pociętych części ciał; dosłownie zwisały one z sufitu. Gdzie by nie obejrzeć, ludzki kończyny i krew. Cała masa krwi. Z trudem utrzymał zawartość żołądka na miejscu.

— Czym są te stworzenia? Wyglądają jak my? — zapytała Japonka.

Twarz kobiety była pełna lęku i obrzydzenia, lecz Ianto wiedział, że i w jej głowie elementy układanki zaczęły łączyć się w całość. Tu wcale nie chodziło o kosmitów. Nie było żadnej obcej ingerencji ani potworów nie z tego świata...

— A jak inaczej mielibyśmy wyglądać?

...tylko ludzie. Mógł się tego spodziewać. Człowiek – największe monstrum ze wszystkich. Czuł jak adrenalina krąży w jego żyłach i wbrew logice rzucił się do przodu. Podejrzewał, że i tak lepsze to niż bezczynne czekanie na zostanie poćwiartowanym. Swoją nieprzemyślaną próbę ucieczki przypłacił ciosem w brzuch i kajdankami na nadgarstkach, które boleśnie wbijały się w jego skórę. Ładnych kilkanaście sekund zajęło mu odzyskanie oddechu.

Ich sytuacja była kompletnie beznadziejna. Walijska wioska i przeklęci kanibale. Przestawał się dziwić, dlaczego Owen tak bardzo nienawidził wsi. Być może stronienie od nich nie było takim złym pomysłem. Cóż, teraz i tak było już za późno.

Rzucił okiem na mężczyznę, który wyszedł po coś za teren wyłożony folią. Jeśli nic nie zrobią, oboje skończą martwi. Być może nie był to najgorszy obrót spraw, bo w ostatnim czasie jego życie coraz bardziej przypominało jakąś koszmarną serię porażek i bólu. Oczywiście zjedzenie przez kanibali niekoniecznie należało do szybkich i bezbolesnych sposobów na śmierć, jakie by preferował, lecz czy nie lepsze było to od spędzenia reszty życia w rękach UNIT-u? Ci tutaj przynajmniej nie będą go torturować przez wiele dni, nim wreszcie pozwolą mu umrzeć. Ani nie wytną mu żywcem mózgu, by później umieścić go w zimnej metalowej skorupie. Nie był to wymarzony sposób, by umrzeć, lecz jeśli się nad tym zastanowić, to istniało wiele gorszych rodzai śmierci.

Pozostawała jednak sprawa Toshiko. Możliwe, że on miał wystarczająco nasrane w głowie, by dać się pociąć tym psycholom, lecz kobieta z całą pewnością nie zasługiwała na coś podobnego. Przełknął z trudem ślinę. Wciąż bał się jak cholera, nieważne, co powtarzał sobie w głowie. Zdawało się, że odezwał się jego dawno zapomniany instynkt przetrwania. Świetne wyczucie czasu.

— Przygotuj się do ucieczki — szepnął do Tosh.

Widział zaskoczenie w jej oczach, lecz mimo to skinęła głową, nie poddając jego słów pod wątpliwości.

Mężczyzna wrócił do nich, a Tosh warknęła coś do niego hardo. Nie słyszał coś takiego, za bardzo huczało mu w uszach, lecz przez moment czuł iskrę zazdrości. Chciałby mieć w sobie choć w połowie tyle odwagi co Tosh. On sam ledwie stał na swoich trzęsących się nogach.

Mąż kobiety podszedł do niego. Stał tak blisko, że Ianto mógł poczuć jego nieświeży oddech. Uśmiechnął się ironicznie i po chwili z całej siły uderzył go z główki. Miał wrażenie, że usłyszał trzask łamiącego się nosa, lecz nie miał czasu, by odczuć satysfakcję.

Tosh rzuciła się do biegu, a on poszedł w jej ślady, choć z góry podejrzewał, że nie starczy czasu, by oboje mogli się stąd wydostać.

— Znajdź resztę! — krzyknął za nią, kiedy poczuł, jak łapią po silne, brutalne ręce.

* * *

Ianto nie był specjalnie zaskoczony, kiedy poczuł na twarzy zimne krople deszczu. Wcale nie musiał dzień wcześniej oglądać prognozy pogody, by przewidzieć, że bez wątpienia zmokną im tyłki. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że jego tyłek będzie w tym czasie cały posiniaczony i obolały. Podniósł nieco głowę i sam ten ruch przypłacił bólem. Mógł wejść do środka; wszędzie roiło się od policji i nie było szansy, żeby któraś z tych... kreatur mogła wyrządzić mu większą krzywdę niż do tej pory. Nie sądził jednak, by był w stanie zmusić się do ponownego przekroczenia progu tego cuchnącego krwią miejsca. Poczuł silną falę mdłości na samą myśl o tym i jeszcze bardziej skulił się na zimnej ziemi. Jego żebra protestowały boleśnie przeciwko tej nowej pozycji, lecz starał się nie zwracać na to uwagi.

Niespodziewanie poczuł na kolanie delikatny dotyk małej ciepłej dłoni i przez moment idiotycznie wierzył, że kiedy uniesie wzrok, ujrzy przed sobą Lisę. Miał ochotę popłakać się z rozczarowania, kiedy ujrzał przed sobą Tosh. O dziwo jednak poczuł, jak jego usta bardzo powoli i niezdarnie wykrzywiają się w słabym, niepewnym uśmiechu. Kobieta odpowiedziała tym samym i bez słowa opadła obok niego na brudną i twardą ziemię, przylegając do jego ramienia jak do koła ratunkowego. Dawno nikt nie dotykał go w tak swobodny, nieskrępowany sposób, nawet Jack i Ianto poczuł jak fala ciepła rozlewa się po jego ciele i mimo bólu nagle poczuł się nieco lepiej.

Żadne z nich nie powiedziało ani słowa, lecz zdawało się, że nie istnieje ku temu potrzeba. W tym momencie Ianto po prostu nie cieszył się, że nie jest już sam. Po ostatnich tygodniach była to naprawdę miła odmiana, a ciepłe ciało Tosh przytulone do niego przyjemnie przypominało mu o fakcie, że udało im się wyjść z tego cało.

Minęło trochę czasu nim Jack załatwił wszystko z policją. Robiło się już jasno, kiedy w końcu pozwolono im ruszyć w drogę powrotną i odczuł niewysłowioną ulgę, że w końcu mogą zostawić to przeklęte miejsce za sobą. Samochód co prawda wypełniała grobowa cisza i jeśli Ianto wcześniej sądził, że atmosfera między nimi wszystkimi była napięta, to nie wiedział, jak miałby określić obecną sytuację. Jego umysł był przyćmiony z powodu leków przeciwbólowych, które podał mu jeden z ratowników, lecz wciąż był wystarczająco przytomny, by dostrzec, że jeśli coś się zmieniło w relacjach zespołu, to tylko na gorsze. Najpierw Gwen, która zaczęła tę dziecinną grę, potem Owen, jak ostatni kretyn, wspomniał przy Tosh o swoim głupawym romansie z ich najnowszą koleżanką, no i wreszcie on sam i z tym głupim komentarzem na temat Lisy. Właściwie może dobrze się złożyło, że nie doszło do żadnego kempingu. I bez fatalnej pogody temperatura między nimi nie mogła się bardzie oziębić.

Jack prowadził znacznie mniej ostrożnie niż wcześniej. Zdecydowanie przekraczał dozwoloną prędkość, a jego dłonie były zaciśnięte na kierownicy tak mocno, że pobielały mu knykcie.

Ręka Ianto w pewnym momencie odruchowo powędrowała w kierunku szyi, gdzie jeszcze niedawno był przyłożony tasak tamtego psychopaty. Miał wrażenie, że dopiero w tamtym momencie uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo boi się śmierci. Pierwszy raz od Canary Wharf zdał sobie sprawę, że rozpaczliwie chce żyć, lecz w tamtym momencie zdawało się, że jest już za późno. I gdyby nie Jack, bez wątpienia wykrwawiłby się na tamtej brudnej podłodze domu, który aż cuchnął śmiercią. Wyglądało na to, że Kapitan uratował mu życie. Właściwie nie musiałby tego robić, gdyby od początku go słuchał, lecz i tak nie zamierzał narzekać. Aktualnie marzył już tylko o tym, by zapomnieć, że cokolwiek z tego w ogóle miało miejsce.


	11. Rozdział 11

_Nie wiem, dlaczego, ale ten rozdział sprawił mi spore trudności. Nie wiem, czym było to spowodowane, bo właściwie całkiem przyjemnie mi się go pisało i jestem zadowolona z końcowego wyniku, jednak zabrało mi to więcej czasu niż kiedykolwiek. Cóż, chyba mogę to zwalić na nawał obowiązków w ostatnim czasie i obiecać, że postaram się, by kolejny rozdział pojawił się szybciej. Dziękuję wszystkim zainteresowanym za cierpliwość – świadomość, że ktoś czyta te wypociny naprawdę dała mi siłę, by w końcu na poważnie do tego przysiąść :)_

* * *

 **Rozdział 11**

 **Listopad 2007 roku**

Spodziewał się, że Jack podrzuci ich po kolei pod ich mieszkania – zazwyczaj tak właśnie postępował po trudniejszych misjach. Tym razem jednak mężczyzna zaparkował samochód na ich podziemnym parkingu i opuścił pojazd bez słowa. Chcąc nie chcąc poszli w jego ślady, cały czas uparcie milcząc. Żadne z nich nie widziało potrzeby przerywania ciszy, a może po prostu nie mieli siły na zabawy w sztuczne grzeczności. Ianto podejrzewał, że nie jest jedyną osobą, która marzy o zamknięciu się w domu na trzy spusty, gorącym prysznicu i długim, nieprzerywanym śnie. To ostatnie było szczególnie nieuchwytnym marzeniem, zwłaszcza po tym, czego był świadkiem. Przypomniał sobie mgliście pierwszą próbę snu po Canary Wharf i wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o tym. Może warto było poprosić Owena o jakieś proszki nasenne?

Miał już doświadczenie w podrabianiu recept, lecz nie był pewien, czy będzie w stanie odwiedzić aptekę. Całe jego ciało było obolałe i sam się dziwił, że jest w stanie utrzymać się na nogdach.

— Zapraszam wszystkich na sesję nieprzyjemnych i bolesnych zastrzyków — zakomenderował lekarz, kiedy doszli do głównego pomieszczenia Centrum. — Nie chcecie wiedzieć, na jakie choroby byliście tam narażeni.

Żadne z nich nie miało siły na kłótnie, które zresztą i tak nie przyniosłyby żadnych rezultatów. Owen mógł być nieodpowiedzialnym dupkiem, ale był dobrym lekarzem i bywały momenty, w których naprawdę poważnie traktował swoją pracę. Należało wtedy po prostu kiwać głową i w milczeniu stosować się do jego poleceń.

No cóż, łóżko będzie musiało trochę poczekać. Może to nawet lepiej, biorąc pod uwagę koszmary, które z łatwością mógł sobie wyobrazić. Ianto niechętnie stanął z boku zatoki medycznej, czekając na swoją kolej. Starał się nie brać zbyt głębokich oddechów. Jego żebra wciąż pulsowały bólem i sprawiało mu coraz większą trudność ignorowanie go.

Gwen i Tosh poszły na pierwszy ogień, więc kiedy głos Owena wyrwał go z zamyślenia, w Centrum został już tylko lekarz, on sam i Jack, którego badawczego spojrzenia był aż nazbyt świadomy.

Zajął miejsce na metalowym stole, który zwykle przeznaczony był do autopsji. Czuł się nieco niewygodnie z myślą, że niewiele brakowało, by przedmiot ten spełnił tej nocy swoje prawdziwe przeznaczenie, lecz szybko odegnał od siebie tę wizję.

Syknął, kiedy poczuł, jak pierwsza igła wbija się w jego ramię, jednak przy kolejnych zastrzykach zachował milczenie, mimo pieczenia, które powodowały podane lekarstwa.

— Musisz zdjąć koszulę — odezwał się Owen, kiedy najwyraźniej skończył z kłuciem go.

Ianto spojrzał w kierunku lekarza i uświadomił sobie, że mężczyzna trzyma w dłoniach dziwne urządzenie, które prawdopodobnie jakiś czas temu spadło przez szczelinę. Uniósł brew, nie do końca chcąc być królikiem doświadczalnym. Owen przewrócił z irytacją oczami.

— To coś w rodzaju przenośnego rentgena — odpowiedział na jego nieme pytanie. — Możesz zapytać Toshiko, jak działa, chociaż i tak pewnie nie zrozumiesz. Nie martw się, idioto, już go testowałem. A teraz zdejmuj tę koszulę!

— Zawsze myślałem, że to ja mu to powiem — rzucił żartobliwie Jack, który przez cały czas stał na schodach.

Chłopak rzucił na niego przelotnie okiem. Kapitan uśmiechał się, jednak na jego twarzy wciąż widoczne było napięcie i niepokój. Odwrócił się z powrotem w kierunku Owena, starając się skupić na jego słowach. Naprawdę nie było to łatwe, zwłaszcza, że ból w okolicach żeber wciąż narastał.

— Dziewczynom nie kazałeś się rozbierać — zaoponował, marząc o jak najszybszym powrocie do domu.

— Bo ratownicy opatrzyli ranę Gwen, a żadna z nich nie została pobita kijem bejsbolowym

No cóż, słuszna uwaga. Niechętnie zaczął rozpinać guziki koszuli, co utrudniało mu niekontrolowane drżenie dłoni. W końcu jednak udało mu się to i położył koszulę na stole obok siebie. Zignorował syknięcie Jacka, postanawiając, że woli nie patrzeć na stan, w jakim jest jego klatka piersiowa. Mógł tylko wyobrazić sobie najrozmaitsze odcienie fioletu, jakie zostawił po sobie kij i buty tamtych wieśniaków.

Owen przyłożył końcówkę urządzenia do jego piersi i zaczął ustawiać parametry urządzenia. Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że faktycznie było już ono wcześniej testowane i nie doświadczy żadnych nieprzyjemnych efektów ubocznych.

— Dobra i zła wiadomość — oświadczył po chwili. — Masz złamane dwa żebra i przez jakiś czas pochodzisz sobie w całkiem niewygodnym pasie usztywniającym. A dobra wiadomość jest taka, że to proste złamania i nie powinno być z nimi żadnych komplikacji. No i dostaniesz dużo fajnych leków przeciwbólowych, więc to też nie najgorzej. — Odwrócił się w kierunku Jacka i zwrócił się do niego: — Żadnej pracy w terenie dopóki nie powiem inaczej. Ponad to byłoby dobrze, gdybyś wziął go do szpitala na obserwację. Może mieć wstrząśnienie mózgu.

— Ja tu jestem — warknął z irytacją. — I nie jadę do żadnego szpitala!

Owen wzruszył ramionami, odkładając urządzenie na miejsce. Następnie zdjął z rąk lateksowe rękawiczki i wyrzucił je do kosza.

— Proszę bardzo, tylko się nie zdziw, kiedy się okaże, że masz krwiaka w tym swoim głupim łbie.

— Owen — powiedział ostrzegawczo Jack.

Lekarz znów westchnął i zwrócił się do Ianto z wyrazem twarzy, który nie zostawiał wątpliwości, co sądzi o jego inteligencji.

— W porządku, w porządku — rzekł niechętnie. — Śledź wzrokiem mój palec — polecił mu. — Odczuwasz mdłości? Boli cię głowa?

— Boli mnie praktycznie wszystko — odparł, krzywiąc się. — Ale mdłości przeszły, kiedy tylko się stamtąd wynieśliśmy.

— Problemy z koncentracją?

— Jestem po prostu zmęczony, Owen — powiedział niecierpliwie. — Chcę wrócić do domu.

— Dobra, rób co chcesz — odparł lekarz, kończąc badanie. — Tylko pamiętaj, że robisz to na własną odpowiedzialność. Osobiście nie sądzę, żebyś miał wstrząśnienie mózgu, ale wolałbym, żeby zrobili ci tomografię i upewnili się, że nie masz żadnego krwiaka. Urazów głowy się nie ignoruje.

Podniósł się niepewnie na nogi, czując lekkie zawroty głowy, które jednak po chwili minęły. Tym razem udało mu się uporać z guzikami znacznie szybciej, lecz kiedy już miał ruszyć do wyjścia, zatrzymał go głos Jacka. Z trudem powstrzymał przekleństwo.

— Owen ma rację — powiedział Kapitan. — Zabieram cię do świętego Davida*

— Sir, naprawdę nic mi nie jest — odparł tak spokojnie, jak tylko był w stanie. — Chcę tylko wrócić do domu.

— Odwiozę cię pod same drzwi, kiedy tylko w szpitalu powiedzą to samo.

Kapitan rzucił mu spojrzenie, które jasno mówiło, że to nie podlega dyskusji. Ianto znał mężczyznę na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że ten i tak zabierze go do szpitala – z jego zgodą lub bez. Z rezygnacją skinął więc głową.

— Zakładam, że nie dasz się namówić na parę zastrzyków? — zawołał Owen, kiedy ruszyli w stronę wyjścia.

Jack rzucił mu wymuszony uśmiech.

— Dobrze zakładasz. Nie potrzebuję ich.

— I właśnie dlatego wolę martwych pacjentów — warknął pod nosem lekarz i również zaczął zbierać się do wyjścia.

Ianto uśmiechnął się pod nosem, kiedy szli z Jackiem w kierunku garażu.

— Chyba wyczerpaliśmy jego cierpliwość na najbliższych kilka tygodni — rzucił Jack, najwyraźniej również uznając to za zabawne.

Wsiedli do auta i nagle Ianto uświadomił sobie, że znów jest sam na sam z Jackiem. Widać unikanie takiej sytuacji nie wychodziło mu najlepiej, lecz nie to go zaskoczyło. Nagle z szokiem uświadomił sobie, że gdzieś zniknęły cała niezręczność i napięcie między nim a Jackiem. Nie czuł już tej samej palącej chęci ucieczki, którą czuł jeszcze dwa dni temu. Spojrzał na mężczyznę, lecz ten był zajęty odpalaniem silnika auta i nie patrzył w jego stronę.

Nie miał szansy poddać tej myśli pod głębszą analizę, gdyż w tym samym momencie odezwał się jego telefon, oznajmiając nadejście wiadomości tekstowej. Wyjął komórkę z kieszeni spodni i spojrzał na wyświetlacz z zaskoczeniem.

— To minister obrony — stwierdził głośno.

— Saxon ma twój numer? — spytał Jack, nie ukrywając zaskoczenia.

Ianto wzruszył ramionami.

— To raczej służbowy telefon — odparł, nie chcąc dodawać, że niepotrzebny mu prywatny numer, bo i tak nie ma nikogo, kto by pod niego zadzwonił. — Słyszał o całej sprawie. Pyta, czy nic nam nie jest.

Jack zmarszczył brwi, lecz nie odrywał wzroku od drogi, prowadząc z nietypową dla siebie ostrożnością, za co chłopak był mu wdzięczny.

— Słyszał od kogo, jeśli można wiedzieć? — zapytał, a w jego głosie dało się słyszeć niezadowolenie. — Jeszcze nie wysłałem żadnego raportu.

To pewnie było dobre pytanie, lecz Ianto nie miał siły się nad nim zastanawiać. Znów pozwolił sobie na wzruszenie ramion.

— Pewnie mówią o tym we wszystkich wiadomościach. Mógł przejrzeć raporty policyjne i natknąć się na wzmiankę o nas.

Jack nie odpowiedział, ale wcale nie musiał. Ianto widział, że nie wierzy w tę wersję wydarzeń.

— Chyba bardzo go pan nie lubi? — zapytał, choć miało to być stwierdzenie.

— Saxona? — upewnił się Kapitan. — Jest w nic coś dziwnego. Po prostu wolę być ostrożny.

— Zrozumiałe — mruknął, mimo woli zastanawiając się, jak wielkim zaskoczeniem dla Jacka musiała być jego zdrada.

* * *

 **Lipiec 2007 roku**

Noc była spokojna i ciepła. Nie czuło się w powietrzu zapachu nadciągającej burzy, choć ta rozsadzała jego wnętrze. Nie był w Cardiff od lat, a jednak wszystko wokół wciąż było niemal pocieszająco znajome. Rozpoznawał ulice, wiedział, w jaki autobus wsiąść, by dojechać w dane miejsce – z niektórymi miejscami wiązał nawet dobre wspomnienia, choć tych złych było znacznie więcej. Jadąc do miejsca, w którym wykrył dziwne źródło energii, minął swoją starą szkołę. Wciąż tam była i wciąż wyglądała tak samo. Jakby wcale wszystko się nie zmieniło, odkąd ostatni raz przekroczył jej drzwi. Niemal spodziewał się ujrzeć swoją nastoletnią siostrę, która opuszcza jej progi w otoczeniu swoich przyjaciółek, udając, że nie ma pojęcia, kim jest mały, chudy chłopiec z pierwszej klasy. Byli wtedy tylko dwójką normalnych dzieciaków. Rodzeństwem, które nie znosiło się na pokaz, a które mimo wszystko się kochało.

Odgonił od siebie wspomnienia z narastającą złością. Nie tęsknił za tamtymi czasami. Zbyt wyraźnie pamiętał, że zaledwie dwa lata po tym, jak zaczął gimnazjum, wszystko diametralnie się zmieniło. Choroba matki trwale odmieniła jego życie, a jej śmierć... cóż, prawie całkiem je zniszczyła. Nie chciał myśleć o ojcu; o tym jak oszalał po śmierci żony. Ani o siostrze, która już nie tylko przy przyjaciółkach udawała, że nie ma pojęcia, kim jest. Nie winił jej za to – nie do końca. Przynajmniej w pewnym stopniu rozumiał jej postępowanie. W końcu tak było najłatwiej. Udawać, że nic nie widzi, przyjeżdżać tylko od święta, bo był to jedyny moment, kiedy ojciec nie sięgał po alkohol.

Zamrugał, dostrzegając reflektory nadjeżdżającego auta. Miał zadanie do wykonania. Zadanie, od którego zależała przyszłość Lisy. Nie mógł jej zawieść. Myśl o narzeczonej niemal wywołała u niego kolejny atak paniki. W ciągu ostatnich paru dni borykał się z nimi już kilkukrotnie. Wciąż bał się zamykać oczy, bo za każdym razem w ciemności pojawiał się obraz martwego ciała Tommy'ego. Kiedy tylko udało mu się zasnąć, zaraz budziły go koszmary lub płacz Lisy.

Wziął kilka głębokich oddech, nauczony doświadczeniem, że pomaga mu to w odzyskaniu kontroli nad swoim ciałem i emocjami. Wyszedł na drogę, mając nadzieję, że się nie pomylił. Dinozaur był imponujący, jednak Harkness wydawał się upartym dupkiem, kiedy chodziło o jakikolwiek związek z Torchwood Jeden. Samochód zatrzymał się i Ianto wziął głęboki wdech, przygotowując się do kolejnej konfrontacji z szefem Torchwood Trzy. Mężczyzna – delikatnie mówiąc – nie wyglądał na zadowolonego na jego widok.

— W porządku, to się musi skończyć! — powiedział głośniej, niż to było konieczne.

— Nie, posłuchaj mnie — próbował wtrącić, starając się ignorować agresywne brzmienie głosu Harknessa.

— Nie mam na to czasu! — warknął mężczyzna. — Słuchaj, nie obchodzi mnie, jaki masz problem! Chcę, żebyś wyniósł się z miasta i to przed wschodem słońca! Nie ma tu dla ciebie miejsca! Wracaj do Londynu i ułóż sobie życie na nowo! Prześladuj mnie dalej, a wymażę ci wspomnienia!

Jedno spojrzenie w oczy mężczyzny wystarczyło, by wiedzieć, że mówi poważnie. Och, gdyby to tylko było takie proste. Niczego bardziej nie pragnął, niż powrotu do Londynu – z daleka od Cardiff, którego z czasem nauczył się nienawidzić. Chciał wrócić do swojego spokojnego, małego życia z pracą w archiwum i perspektywą zbliżającego się ślubu. Ale nie mógł tego zrobić. Jedyny jasny punkt w jego życiu niemal zgasł, a on za wszelką cenę musiał podtrzymać go przy życiu. Na Boga, gdyby nie Lisa, może nawet z wdzięcznością przyjąłby retcon. Gdyby nie dziewczyna, nie byłoby sensu walczyć o dalsze życie. A jednak los sprawił, że przeżyła ona bitwę i teraz jego zadaniem było ocalenie jej. Więc nie mógł się poddać.

— Ale chodzi o to, że... — spróbował kolejny raz i kolejny raz nie dane mu było skończyć.

— Słuchaj, nie obchodzi mnie, co masz do powiedzenia! Ta rozmowa jest skończona, rozumiesz?! Wracam do samochodu. Stój tu dalej, to cię przejadę!

Mężczyzna odwrócił się i Ianto uświadomił sobie, że naprawdę zamierza odjechać. Cholera! Czuł, że jego serce wali jak szalone. Od dnia bitwy jego ciśnienie musiało kompletnie zwariować.

— Czyli nie pomożesz mi złapać tego pterodaktyla? — zawołał i poczuł niewysłowioną ulgę, kiedy mężczyzna się zatrzymał. Prawie się uśmiechnął.

* * *

Odkąd znalazł Lisę – zakrwawioną i z metalem przyspawanym do jej pięknego ciała – nie sądził, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie się uśmiechnąć. Czuł, jak przytłacza go ciemność – tak silna, że nawet nie próbował z nią walczyć. Patrzył na dziewczynę i miał ochotę krzyczeć z rozpaczy. Chciał tylko spokojnego życia u jej boku, a w zamian dostał scenę rodem z najgorszego horroru. Nie wierzył, że da radę ją uratować – jakiś głos w jego głowie wciąż powtarzał, że jest do tego najmniej odpowiednią osobą. Później w jego głowie zaczął kształtować się plan, za który nienawidził się jeszcze bardziej. Nie znał nikogo w Torchwood Trzy, lecz myśl o zdradzeniu tych ludzi napawała go obrzydzeniem do samego siebie. Miał wrażenie, że szczęście jest jakimś abstrakcyjnym pojęciem, którego już nigdy nie będzie mu dane posmakować.

A teraz śmiał się i przez krótką chwilę czuł cudowną lekkość, jakby bitwa o Canary Wharf nigdy nie miała miejsca. Leżał na Jacku Harknessie, patrzył w jego rozbawione, szczere oczy i nagle uderzyło w niego, czego się podjął. Będzie musiał zdradzić tego człowieka. Już nie był on tylko pustym imieniem – był prawdziwym mężczyzną pełnym uczuć i ludzkich cech.

Radość znów gdzieś zniknęła, jakby nigdy jej nie było, pozostawiając po sobie niewyraźne wspomnienie i wyrzuty sumienia. Nie mógł tego zrobić. Musiał istnieć jakiś inny sposób. Po prostu musiał.

— Powinienem iść — powiedział cicho i podniósł się na nogi.

Nie wiedział, co zamierza zrobić. Być może opuści Cardiff, tak jak kazał mu mężczyzna? Nie wiedział, jak inaczej miałby uratować Lisę, więc prawdopodobnie pozostanie mu tylko trzymanie jej ręki, kiedy będzie umierać lub gdy wreszcie ktoś odkryje jej istnienie i oboje zostaną zabici. Czuł, że zawiódł kobietę i uderzyła w niego jeszcze większa fala nienawiści do samego siebie. Może jego ojciec miał rację? Może faktycznie do niczego się nie nadawał?

— Hej! — zawołał za nim Kapitan i zatrzymał się wbrew sobie. — Jutro chcę mieć na biurku twój raport. Swoją drogą, podoba mi się ten garnitur.

Nie był w stanie zmusić się do odpowiedzi. Czuł, że łzy palą jego oczy. Ruszył do wyjścia, mając nadzieję, że nie zaczną znów płynąć.

 **Listopad 2007 roku**

Prawie dwie godziny później, kiedy lekarze stwierdzili, że nie grozi mu rychła śmierć i pozwolili opuścić szpital, Jack w końcu zatrzymał samochód pod jego budynkiem. Ianto niemal jęknął z ulgą na widok swojego osiedla. Naprawdę nie marzył już o niczym innym niż długim śnie i, na Boga, o prysznicu! Odpiął ostrożnie pas, mając na uwadze swoje obolałe żebra. Chwycił za klamkę, lecz zawahał się w ostatniej chwili.

— Chciałby pan wejść na kawę? — zapytał niepewnie, nie mając pojęcia, co nim kieruje. Wciąż nie miał pojęcia, co właściwie czuje na temat Jacka i najlepiej by było, gdyby wrócił do unikania go. A zamiast tego właśnie zaprosił mężczyznę do swojego mieszkania. Świetnie! Czy aż do tego stopnia bał się samotności?

Zerknął na Kapitana, który przyglądał mu się dziwnie przez dłuższy moment. W końcu jednak uśmiechnął się w ten swój charakterystyczny sposób, choć na jego twarzy za bardzo było widoczne zmęczenie, by Ianto mógł uwierzyć w szczerość tego gestu.

— Mam dużo papierkowej roboty w Centrum, a ty powinieneś odpocząć. Weź pigułki, które dał ci Owen i prześpij się. Tym razem naprawdę tego potrzebujesz.

Skinął głową, wiedząc, że mężczyzna ma rację. Nie było lepszego znieczulenia na świecie niż sen. Miał tylko nadzieję, że choć dziś koszmary pozwolą mu na kilka godzin ulgi.

— W takim razie do zobaczenia jutro, sir.

— I, Ianto — rzekł Jack, kiedy chłopak miał zamknąć za sobą drzwi. — Dobra robota.

Kiwnął głową, nieco zaskoczony uśmiechem Kapitana, który tym razem wydał mu się dużo bardziej szczery. Zatrzasnął drzwi samochodu i skierował się do bramy. Jeszcze nigdy tak nie żałował braku windy w budynku, choć pewnie po tym, co stało się z Jane i tak by do niej nie wsiadł. Wspinaczka na trzecie piętro była mordęgą, lecz kiedy w końcu wszedł do mieszkania i zamknął za sobą drzwi na klucz (bardzo dokładnie, na dwa spusty), poczuł się zdecydowanie lepiej.

Przeszedł do łazienki, zrzucił z siebie śmierdzące i brudne ubrania i wziął długi, dokładny prysznic, o którym marzył przez cały dzień. Zastanawiał się nad zamówieniem obiadu – dochodziło już południe, a on nie jadł nic od czasu tamtego nieszczęsnego hamburgera, lecz zmęczenie przewyższało głód.

Rozłożył się z kocem i poduszką na kanapie w salonie i włączył telewizor, pozwalając, by odgłosy z niego dochodzące zwodniczo odgoniły uczucie samotności. Nie musiał czekać długo, by powieki zaczęły mu ciążyć. Pewnie miały w tym swój udział pigułki Owena, bo Ianto jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie odpłynął tak szybko.

W pierwszej chwili nie był pewien, co go właściwie obudziło. Zamrugał zdezorientowany i rozejrzał się dookoła. Telewizor wciąż grał, jednak słońce za oknem zdążyło już zajść. Potrzebował dłuższego momentu, by zrozumieć, że to natrętny dźwięk dzwonka był źródłem jego pobudki. Wstał niezdarnie z kanapy i jęknął głośno, kiedy całe jego ciało zaprotestowało bólem.

Ruszył powoli w stronę drzwi, jednocześnie zastanawiając się, kto postanowił złożyć mu wizytę. Czyżby Jack jednak zdecydował się na tę kawę? Jeśli tak, to zajęło mu to trochę czasu. Nie wiedział jednak, kto inny miałby go odwiedzić. Nie miał przyjaciół i właściwie nie miał też rodziny. Przynajmniej nie w pełnym tego słowa znaczeniu.

Otworzył drzwi i zobaczył w progu ostatnią osobę, której by się spodziewał.

— Tosh? — wydusił zaskoczony, głosem zachrypniętym od snu.

Kobieta zarumieniła się, kiedy dostrzegła jego rozczochrane włosy i stary dres, w którym spał.

— Przepraszam — bąknęła. — Nie chciałam cię obudzić.

Wyglądała na gotową do odwrotu, więc chłopak przełknął swoją konsternację i wymusił uśmiech, choć miał wielką ochotę skrzywić się z powodu bólu w klatce piersiowej. Widać środki przeciwbólowe przestawały działać.

— Co cię sprowadza, Tosh? — spytał, patrząc na pudełko z pizzą i butelkę wina w jej dłoniach.

— Pomyślałam, że może... No wiesz, nie będziesz chciał być sam.

— Och...

— Wybacz, to był głupi pomysł — mruknęła i odwróciła się, by odejść.

— Nie, to nie jest głupi pomysł — zawołał. — Ciszę się, że tu jesteś. Tylko mnie zaskoczyłaś. Chodź, wejdź do środka.

Azjatka nie wyglądała na do końca przekonaną, lecz przekroczyła próg mieszkania, rozglądając się z zaciekawieniem.

— Kuchnia jest w tamtą stronę — powiedział, wskazując właściwy kierunek, kiedy kobieta zdjęła płaszcz.

Musiał przyznać, że mimo zaskoczenia, wizyta Toshiko była dla niego miłą niespodzianką. Zastanawiał się, czy była spowodowana ona wyrzutami sumienia, lecz szybko doszedł do wniosku, że nie ma to znaczenia dopóki nie będzie musiał spędzić tej nocy sam na sam ze swoimi demonami.

*Oryginalna nazwa: „St David's Hospital".


	12. Rozdział 12

**Rozdział 12**

 **Listopad 2007 roku**

Minął niecały tydzień od, jak nazywał to Owen, „skopania tyłków kanibali". Cóż, Ianto miał drobne wątpliwości, kto komu skopał tyłek, ale postanowił nie kłócić się z mężczyzną, który wyznaczał mu dawki leków przeciwbólowych. Dość szybko rzucił się w wir pracy i pozwolił, by segregowanie starych akt w archiwum do reszty zajęło jego myśli. Siniaki i otarcia nie zniknęły jeszcze z jego ciała – te pierwsze nabrały jedynie chorobliwego, żółtego koloru, który ostatecznie i tak był lepszy od rzucającego się w oczy fioletu.

Każde z nich na swój własny sposób radziło sobie z ostatnimi wydarzeniami. Tosh stwierdziła, że już od jakiegoś czasu zastanawiała się nad dietą wegetariańską i właściwie równie dobrze może jej spróbować. Tak więc podczas zamawiania obiadu Ianto pilnował, by posiłki dla kobiety były w pełni wegetariańskie.

Gwen zaczęła przynosić do pracy najróżniejsze książki na temat psychologii, jednak chyba nie znalazła w nich odpowiedzi, których szukała, gdyż stos na jej biurku systematycznie rósł. Ianto zauważył również, że kobieta regularnie bombarduje Jacka najrozmaitszymi pytaniami, które sprawiały, że nawet Kapitanowi na moment brakowało słów.

W zachowaniu Owena niewiele się zmieniło, choć Ianto miał wrażenie, że coś zaszło między nim a Gwen. Nie mógł powiedzieć na pewno, ale kiedy było się z tą dwójką w pomieszczeniu, niemal czuło się to charakterystyczne napięcie, które pojawia się między ludźmi dzielącymi wspólny sekret. Osobiście Ianto miał nadzieję, że się myli. Niewiele obchodziło go, z kim sypiają jego współpracownicy, jednak było mu szkoda Toshiko, która pałała tym niezrozumiałym uczuciem do Owena.

Z nich wszystkich to Jack zdawał się radzić sobie najlepiej, lecz Ianto podejrzewał, że mężczyzna znów kryje się za swoją maską. Rozumiał go doskonale. Gdyby nie obolałe żebra i siniaki, które niczym abstrakcyjny obraz pokrywały jego ciało, sam chętnie udawałby, że nic się nie wydarzyło.

W całej tej sytuacji była jednak jedna dobra rzecz. Ianto miał wrażenie, że nóż tamtego mężczyzny coś w nim odblokował, o ironio! Jakby po bardzo długim czasie wydostał się spod wody i zaczerpnął życiodajnego powietrza, które powoli zaczęło przywracać jego funkcje życiowe do normy. W tamtej chwili, po raz pierwszy od dawna, poczuł, że naprawdę nie chce umierać. Że chce wykorzystać szansę, którą dał mu Jack, zdobyć na nowo zaufanie mężczyzny, stać się członkiem zespołu, pomagać ratować świat. Chciał odbudować swoje życie – kawałek po kawałku. Już bez Lisy, lecz ze wspomnieniami o niej, które bez wątpienia zawsze będą mu towarzyszyć.

Myślał o znalezieniu nowego mieszkania – to byłby dobry pierwszy krok, nawet jeśli obecne lokum było opłacone na najbliższy rok. Nie potrzebował tak dużego domu, który bez przerwy przypominałby mu, kogo w nim brakuje. Większość czasu i tak spędzał w pracy, więc dzielnica i wystrój również nie miały większego znaczenia.

Przygryzł wargę, myśląc o tym, co zrobił dla niego Jack. Nie podobało mu się przyjmowanie jałmużnej i obiecał sobie, że, kiedy tylko stanie na nogi, odda pieniądze co do pensa, lecz nieważne jak zawstydzony by nie był, musiał przyznać, że gdyby nie Kapitan, prawdopodobnie skończyłby na ulicy.

Niechętnie postanowił wstrzymać się z przeprowadzką do momentu, kiedy jego żebra w pełni się zrosną. Miał to być żmudny proces, więc pomysł ten, mimo że rozsądny, nie napawał go optymizmem, jednak noszenie ciężkich pudeł z pewnością nie zrobiłoby mu dobrze, a na wynajem firmy przeprowadzkowej nie było go póki co stać.

Podczas ostatniego tygodnia nie działo się wiele, za co Ianto był cicho wdzięczny. Żadnego gorączkowego przeszukiwania archiwów, żadnego rychłego końca świata; jedynie kilka weevilów, które postanowiły opuścić kanały i przyprawić miejscowych o mały atak serca.

Z racji, iż szczelina, według słów Tosh, miała pozostać spokojna aż do poniedziałku, postanowił wykorzystać niedzielę jako swój dzień wolny, choć zazwyczaj pojawiał się w pracy nawet w weekendy. Do tej pory po prostu nie było nic innego, co mógłby zrobić w zamian.

Długo kłócił się sam ze sobą, lecz w końcu podjął decyzję o odwiedzeniu siostry. Próbował zdobyć się na to od lat, a jeśli teraz zamierzał zacząć od nowa, był to również idealny moment, by odnowić kontakt z Rhiannon; niekoniecznie ze względu na nią, ale choćby przez wzgląd na jego siostrzeńca i siostrzenicę, o których istnieniu dowiedział się dzięki przysłudze, którą wyświadczyła mu Tosh.

Nadeszła więc i niedziela i nim zdążył się zorientować, już stał przed małym, zadbanym domkiem w niezbyt ciekawej okolicy Newport. Rozejrzał się dookoła z grymasem na twarzy. Pomyślałby kto, że pieniądze, które zostawił po śmierci ich ojciec pozwolą Rhiannon na coś więcej niż godne życie. Z drugiej jednak strony nie miał kontaktu ze swoją rodziną od lat, kto wie, co stało się z firmą ojca. Może już dawno zbankrutowała? Ostatecznie po śmierci żony, mężczyznę niewiele obchodziło poza dnem butelki.

Drgnął, kiedy dwójka dzieciaków przebiegła obok niego, zanosząc się śmiechem. Wprawnym ruchem poprawił krawat na szyi, choć podświadomie wiedział, że wygląda on nienagannie. Ruszył do drzwi z numerem 21. Nogi miał jak z waty, lecz wiedział, że jeśli doszedł już tak daleko, nie cofnie się teraz. Uniósł rękę i, ignorując jej drżenie, które w pewnym momencie stało się codziennością, zapukał. Zrobił to znacznie pewniej niż się czuł i ostrożnie postanowił przyjąć to jako dobry znak.

Usłyszał ze środka kobiecy głos, potem odpowiadający mu męski baryton i wreszcie drzwi się otworzyły. Pamiętał Johnny'ego jeszcze z czasów, gdy mieszkał z ojcem. Rhiannon przyprowadziła go ze sobą kilka razy, kiedy wpadała w odwiedziny. Zawsze miał co do niego mieszane uczucia. Był dość zakompleksionym, chudym dzieciakiem, a Johnny i jego poczucie humoru w niczym nie pomagały. Mimo to wydawał się on dobrym człowiekiem, który uszczęśliwiał jego siostrę. A teraz był ojcem jej dzieci.

Mężczyzna mocno zmienił się w ciągu ostatnich lat. Zniknęła jego wysportowana sylwetka, którą Ianto tak dobrze pamiętał. Był też wyraźnie starszy, lecz jedna rzecz zdawała się pozostać w nim taka sama. Miał wrażenie, że gdyby Johnny się uśmiechnął, jego twarz znów wyglądałaby tak samo jak siedem lat temu, kiedy Ianto spotkał go po raz pierwszy.

Mężczyźnie jednak sporo brakowało do uśmiechu. Patrzył na niego pytająco, z lekko znudzonym wyrazem twarzy. Podrygiwał nogą, jakby nie mogąc się doczekać odprawienia nieznajomego z progu swoich drzwi i powrotu do zajęcia, które zostało mu przerwane. Ianto spojrzał mu w oczy, lecz nie zobaczył w nich tego, czego szukał. Najwyraźniej Johnny go nie poznał. Nic dziwnego, na przestrzeni lat bardzo się zmienił – wiedział to, nawet jeśli niezbyt często wracał myślami do tamtego okresu swojego życia.

— Tak? — zapytał tonem, który idealnie pasował do mimiki jego twarzy.

Przełknął ślinę, czując w nieprzyjemną suchość w ustach.

— Zastałem Rhiannon?

Nie musiał o to pytać; wiedział, że kobieta jest bezrobotna, a ponadto słyszał przed momentem jej głos. Nie wiedział jednak, co innego mógłby powiedzieć.

Johnny zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na niego dziwnie, jakby starając się przypomnieć sobie, czy powinien go skądś kojarzyć. Gdyby Ianto się tak nie stresował, mógłby być całkiem rozbawiony wyrazem nagłego zrozumienia i szoku, który powoli zaczął zastępować znudzenie na jego twarzy. Zanim mężczyzna zdążył otworzyć usta, u jego boku pojawiła się kobieta.

Jeśli Johnny się zmienił, to Ianto nie był pewien, co powiedzieć o swojej siostrze. Jej farbowane blond włosy były już tylko wspomnieniem, podobnie jak sylwetka bliska anorektyczki. Nie był pewien, czy życie małżeńskie i macierzyństwo jej służyło czy wręcz przeciwnie.

Dom nie stał w najlepszej dzielnicy, a Rhiannon i Johnny przypominali mu tych wszystkich ludzi ledwie wiążących koniec z końcem, na których ich ojciec zawsze patrzył z niesmakiem. Jednak zarówno jego siostra jak i jej mąż byli ubrani schludnie, a dom wyglądał na czysty i zadbany – tyle przynajmniej mógł stwierdzić na podstawie przedpokoju, który widział nad ramieniem Johnny'ego.

Potrząsnął głową. To nie była jego sprawa; przynajmniej tak starał się sobie mówić, lecz gdyby naprawdę w to wierzył, to prawdopodobnie nigdy nie stanąłby u progu tych drzwi.

Rhiannon poznała go znacznie szybciej. Rzuciła na niego okiem z jedynie cieniem zainteresowania i nagle zamarła. Otworzyła usta, lecz cokolwiek chciała powiedzieć pozostało niewypowiedziane. Nastała między nimi niezręczna cisza. Znów przełknął ślinę i otworzył usta, by przywitać się z siostrą po raz pierwszy od pięciu lat.

 **Lipiec 2007 roku**

— Nie tęsknisz czasem za tamtym życiem? — zapytała pewnego wieczoru Lisa.

Zawahał się przez chwilę, lecz nie zaprzestał krojenia warzyw do zupy, skupiając się na tym z jeszcze większą zaciekłością. Korciło go, żeby spojrzeć na dziewczynę, kiedy dotarło do niego, o co pyta, jednak wiedział, że jest to głupi pomysł. Jedno jej spojrzenie i pewnie wyciągnęłaby z niego wszystko, co chciała wiedzieć.

— Nie mam za czym tęsknić — odparł krótko, nie chcąc poddawać tego pod analizę.

Od lat powtarzał sobie, że wszystko, czym kiedyś było jego życie jest już tylko przeszłością i nie ma sensu tego rozpamiętywać. Na ogól Lisa to szanowała, lecz bywały i dni takie jak ten, kiedy zwyczajnie chciała wiedzieć więcej.

— Myślałam o twojej siostrze. Ma na imię Rhiannon, prawda?

Wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk, który miał być potwierdzeniem.

— Dziwne imię. Nigdy nie znałam nikogo, kto by się tak nazywał — powiedziała konwersacyjnym tonem, wyraźnie starając się zachęcić go do rozmowy.

— Jest walijskie — odparł, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało.

Lisa zachichotała, a Ianto przewrócił oczami. Nigdy tego nie rozumiał, ale dziewczynę najwyraźniej bardzo bawiło jego walijskie pochodzenie.

— Chyba mam swoją odpowiedź.

— Ianto to też walijskie imię, gdybyś nie wiedziała — mruknął pod nosem.

— I właśnie dlatego wszyscy są przekonani, że pisze się je przez y. A tu niespodzianka, walijski i jego zwariowana pisownia.

Pokręcił głową i wrzucił pokrojoną marchewkę do zupy, po czym zabrał się za przyprawianie jej.

— Śmiej się do woli, chcę ci tylko przypomnieć, że nasze dzieci będą w połowie Walijczykami.

— Może i tak, ale chyba nie sądzisz, że nadamy im któreś z tych zwariowanych imion?

Spojrzał na nią kątem oka i coś ścisnęło go za serce. Siedziała przy stole, z twarzą opartą na złożonych dłoniach i uśmieszkiem na twarzy, patrząc na jego pierwsze podrygi w gotowaniu. Uderzyła w niego normalność tej sytuacji. Żadnych kosmitów i Torchwood. Tylko on i jego _narzeczona_ , rozmawiający swobodnie o przyszłości u swojego boku. Usta same wykrzywiły mu się w uśmiechu. To wszystko było tak naturalne, jakby całe jego życie prowadziło do tego momentu z Lisą. Bycie z nią było tak łatwe, jak oddychanie.

— Zastanawiałam się... — powiedziała po chwili, kiedy Ianto wrócił do gotowania. — Powinniśmy zaprosić ją na ślub? W końcu to twoja siostra, ale jeśli jej tam nie chcesz...

— Nie chcę — powiedział bez chwili wahania. — Może kiedyś była moją siostrą, ale przestała nią być dawno temu.

Usłyszał, że Lisa wstaje od stołu i po chwili poczuł wokół talii jej ramiona. Odetchnął głęboko, dopiero teraz czując, jak bardzo spięte jest jego ciało.

— Pomyśl jeszcze nad tym, nie chcę, żebyś później tego żałował, Ianto.

— Nie ma o czym myśleć — odparł cicho, odwracając się w jej stronę. — Wiedziała, co robił mi ojciec. Musiała wiedzieć. Ale nic z tym nie zrobiła. Nie jestem w stanie jej tego wybaczyć. Nie chcę jej w moim życiu, Lisa.

 **Listopad 2007 roku**

W poniedziałek wrócił do pracy, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło. Sam nie był pewien, jak właściwie poszła wizyta u siostry i czy słusznie postąpił, zdecydowawszy się na nią. Rhiannon najwyraźniej również miała mieszane uczucia. Zaczęła od zrobienia mu całkiem długiego i głośnego wykładu w progu drzwi i kiedy już był pewien, że jedynym słusznym posunięciem będzie jak najszybsza ewakuacja do samochodu, kobieta przyciągnęła go do uścisku. Był on sztywny i niepewny, jakby po tych wszystkich latach zapomnieli, jak się to robi, lecz Ianto nagle poczuł, że jakiś niewysłowiony ciężar spadł mu z serca.

Kiedy przekroczył próg Centrum, czuł się znacznie lepiej niż w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni, choć niezbyt optymistycznie podejrzewał, że taki stan rzeczy nie ma szansy, by utrzymać się dłużej.

Od razu skierował swoje kroki w stronę ekspresu do kawy, jednak w tym samym momencie Jack oznajmił, że dostali wezwanie. Wzruszył obojętnie ramionami. Nawet jeśli Jack wpadł na szalony pomysł zabierania go w teren, to jego żebra wyraźnie nie były jeszcze na to gotowe i, ku swojej radości, był uwięziony przy pracy za biurkiem. Przygotował więc sobie kubek kawy i resztę dnia spędził w archiwum, z satysfakcją zauważając, że ostatnie miesiące ciężkiej pracy opłaciły się i pomieszczenie zaczyna wyglądać tak, jak zawsze powinno.

Dochodziła osiemnasta, kiedy w końcu wrócił do głównego pomieszczenia. Zespół zdążył już wrócić i mimo przymkniętych drzwi do gabinetu Kapitana, wciąż był w stanie usłyszeć jego podniesiony głos. Spojrzał pytająco na siedzącą najbliżej Gwen, która w odpowiedzi wzruszyła bezradnie ramionami.

— Krzyczy tak od godziny, więc zakładam, że rozmawia z kimś z UNIT-u.

— Powiedziałbym, że ostatnio minister Saxon aktywnie stara się zostać wrogiem Jacka, więc nie byłbym tego taki pewien — mruknął.

— Minister Saxon? Ten który kandyduje na premiera? — zapytała z zaskoczeniem. — Ale on wydaje się taki miły! Rhys go uwielbia, mówi, że ktoś w końcu zrobi porządek w Wielkiej Brytanii.

Wzruszył ramionami.

— Ja też go lubię. Jeśli mam być szczery, to tylko jego nazwisko wbiło mi się w pamięć, więc pewnie na niego zagłosuję. Ale na głos Jacka raczej nie ma co liczyć.

Uśmiechnęli się do siebie porozumiewawczo, kiedy z gabinetu dobiegł ich dźwięk tłuczonego szkła.

— Chciałem zostać dziś dłużej w archiwum i skończyć porządkowanie raportów z dziewięćdziesiątego siódmego, więc zamawiam kolację. Masz na coś ochotę? — zapytał, ciesząc się, że w końcu ma do kogo otworzyć usta.

Gwen spojrzała na zegarek i jęknęła.

— Rhys mnie zabije, dziś ja miałam przygotować kolację. Będę się zbierać, może jeszcze nie umarł z głosu. Dzięki, Ianto!

— Nie ma za co.

Skinął głową, uśmiechając się lekko. Gwen zarzuciła kurtkę, chwyciła torebkę, lecz zawahała się w ostatniej chwili i odwróciła się z powrotem w jego stronę.

— Może zapytaj Tosh, czy nie jest głodna — powiedziała przyciszonym głosem, patrząc z przygryzioną wargą w stronę siedzącej przy swoim biurku Japonki. — Uszkodziliśmy z Owenem jej komputer i chyba do reszty popsuliśmy jej humor.

Faktycznie, Tosh nie wyglądała na szczególnie szczęśliwą. Patrzyła ze zmarszczonymi brwiami w monitor i co jakiś czas uderzała ze złością w klawisze od klawiatury, choć przecież na ogół traktowała swój komputer z największym szacunkiem.

— To nie było specjalnie, ale znasz Owena. — Przewróciła oczami. — Rzucił jakimiś wrednymi komentarzami i nawet nie przeprosił, a ja teraz mam wyrzuty sumienia, bo Tosh musi zaczynać wszystko od nowa. Najwyraźniej pracowała nad jakimś programem do tłumaczenia... Przynajmniej tak to zrozumiałam.

— Porozmawiam z nią — obiecał.

Gwen obdarzyła go szerokim uśmiechem, który zniknął, gdy po raz drugi zerknęła na zegarek.

— Naprawdę muszę lecieć. Do zobaczenia jutro, skarbie.

Ruszył w stronę biurka Toshiko, zastanawiając się, co powinien powiedzieć. Kiedy kobieta odwiedziła go tamtej nocy w jego mieszkaniu nad wyraz dobrze się im rozmawiało i nie miałby nic przeciwko powtórzeniu tego. Lubił jej sposób bycia i miał wrażenie, że pewnego dnia z łatwością mógłby ją nazwać przyjaciółką.

— Hej, Ianto! Przydaj się na coś i zrób mi kawy!

Spojrzał w irytacją na Owena, który nawet na moment nie oderwał wzroku od szkieletu na stole, by na niego spojrzeć. Przewrócił oczami i postanowił najpierw zaparzyć kawę, a dopiero potem porozmawiać z Tosh. Przynajmniej będzie miał z głowy Owena i jego narzekania. Kiedy jednak wrócił pięć minut później z kubkiem kawy dla lekarza, Tosh już nie było w Centrum. Najwyraźniej postanowiła wyjść wcześniej niż zwykle.

Przez chwilę sam rozważał powrót do domu, lecz perspektywa kolejnej bezsennej nocy spędzonej na wpatrywaniu się w sufit swojej sypialni skutecznie odpędziła tą myśl.

Wręczył Owenowi jego kubek i mężczyzna w końcu oderwał się od swojej pracy. Wziął duży łyk i odstawił go na blat. Miał już wracać do archiwum, kiedy wzrok lekarza spoczął na nim.

— Jak tam twoje żebra? — zapytał głosem pozbawionym sarkazmu czy irytacji, co dziwnie do niego nie pasowało.

— W porządku, po prostu trochę bolą.

— Bierzesz leki, które ci dałem?

Skinął głową. Gdyby nie one, pewnie w ogóle nie wychodziłby z łóżka.

— W porządku. Gdyby coś się działo, wiesz gdzie mnie szukać.

Powiedziawszy to, Owen znów wrócił do oględzin szkieletu, co jakiś czas notując coś na kartce papieru. Ianto stwierdził, że nic tam po nimi i wycofał się z zatoki medycznej.

* * *

Zgodnie ze swoimi oczekiwaniami, następnego dnia obudził się w koszmarnym nastroju. Wieczorem zapomniał wziąć lekarstwa, więc ze snu wyrwał go koszmarny ból żeber. Poza tym spał niecałe pięć godzin, co wcale nie poprawiało mu nastroju. Nawet zimny prysznic nie był w stanie go rozbudzić i tylko cudem nie zasnął za kierownicą w drodze do pracy. Oczywiście zdążył już zaparkować samochód, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że nie zjadł żadnego śniadania, a tabletki, które przepisał mu Owen nie były najlepszym pomysłem na czczo. Skończył więc wymiotując na parkingu, przypłacając to jeszcze większym bólem klatki piersiowej.

Był pewien, że ten dzień nie może być już gorszy, a przecież ledwie się zaczął. Właśnie wtedy poczuł czyjąś dłoń na swoich plecach. Chciał się odwrócić, lecz jego żołądek miał inne plany i znów zwymiotował. Czuł w oczach łzy bólu i upokorzenia. Uniósł głowę, by spotkać bardzo znajome spojrzenie pary szaroniebieskich oczu. Nagle zapragnął położyć się na ziemi, nie przejmując się przykrym zapachem czy bałaganem, zamknąć oczy i modlić, by uderzyła w niego jakaś przeklęta kosmiczna asteroida. Ze wszystkich ludzi, to akurat Jack musiał go znaleźć w takim stanie, oczywiście. Przecież nie dość skompromitował się przed tym człowiekiem.

— Dasz radę wstać? — zapytał Kapitan z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy.

— Chyba jeszcze tu sobie posiedzę — odparł słabo, czując, że to nie koniec jego żołądkowych rewolucji. Miał wrażenie, że w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca wymiotował częściej niż przez całe życie.

— Powinieneś wziąć wolne, szczelina jest spokojna, a ty widocznie nie doszedłeś jeszcze do siebie — mruknął po chwili Jack, choć brakowało w tym przekonania, jakby mężczyzna wiedział, że i tak nie przekona do tego swojego pracownika.

— To tylko te tabletki od Owena — odparł i przetarł twarz dłonią. — Powinien wziąć je po śniadaniu, o którym zapomniałem.

Nie musiał patrzeć mu w twarz, by wyobrazić sobie, jak Jack unosi brew na to stwierdzenie.

— Często ci się zdarza zapomnieć o śniadaniu?

Nie odpowiedział, wiedząc, że będzie to wystarczającą wskazówką dla mężczyzny. Usłyszał jak ten wzdycha, po czym jego pewna ręka pomogła mu podnieść się na nogi.

— Chodź, zabieram cię na lunch.

— Zaprasza mnie pan na randkę? — zapytał i z jakiegoś powodu uśmiech Jacka sprawił, że ten dzień nie wydawał się już tak bardzo beznadziejny. Jakby gdzieś na horyzoncie pojawił się nagle błysk latarni morskiej.


	13. Rozdział 13

Przed wami ostatni rozdział. Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy śledzili tę historię i zachęcam do obserwowania mojego profilu – w najbliższej przyszłości bez wątpienia pojawią się na nim kolejne opowiadania z Torchwood :-)

* * *

 **Rozdział 13**

 **Listopad 2007 roku**

Ianto musiał przyznać, że to było ciężkich kilka dni i, jak widać, nie tylko dla niego. Starał się pocieszyć Tosh najlepiej jak potrafił, lecz nie miał złudzeń; wyszło mu to dość marnie. Był dobry w wielu rzeczach, ale wspieranie ludzi w ciężkich chwilach nie było jedną z nich. Tosh jednak zdawała się nie przejmować jego niezręcznością i podziękowała z uśmiechem za kilka minut rozmowy, choć w oczach wciąż miała łzy.

Jakaś jego część myślała, że znów powinien nienawidzić Jacka – w końcu, czy sytuacja tak bardzo różniła się od przypadku Lisy? – ale jakoś nie mógł się na to zdobyć. Po prostu nie miał siły, by znów poddać się tak silnemu uczuciu.

Tosh opuściła Centrum, a kilka minut później zrobili to również Owen i Gwen. On sam zabrał się za sprzątanie, choć powoli zaczęła dokuczać mu senność i, wbrew sobie, zaczął się zastanawiać nad powrotem do domu. Perspektywa kolejnego koszmaru z Lisą w roli głównej nie była zbyt zachęcająca, ale przecież od czasu do czasu musiał spać!

Podszedł do biurka Tosh i uśmiechnął się do siebie lekko. Podczas gdy biurka pozostałych zawsze były zaśmiecone i wymagały sprzątnięcia, biurko Tosh zawsze lśniło czystością o ile kobieta akurat nad czymś nie pracowała. Mała rzecz, lecz z jakiegoś powodu sprawiała mu przyjemność.

Drzwi otworzyły się z głośnym wyciem alarmu, co oczywiście po raz niezliczony wytrąciło go z równowagi i sprawiło, że taca z pustymi kubkami skończyła na ziemi. Schylił się z rezygnacją i zaczął zbierać odłamki. Cała sytuacja stała się jeszcze bardziej znajoma, kiedy Jack ukucnął tuż obok, a jego charakterystyczny zapach uderzył w Ianto. Spojrzał niepewnie na Kapitana, ale ten nie dał po sobie poznać, że jest świadomy jego uwagi. Zamiast tego on również zajął się sprzątaniem porcelanowych odłamków.

— Niedługo będę musiał zacząć potrącać ci pieniądze z wypłaty za te wszystkie potłuczone kubki — rzucił żartobliwie Jack.

Ianto uśmiechnął się krzywo i obaj zgodnie ruszyli w kierunku śmietnika.

— To wszystko przez ten alarm — odparł, patrząc niechętnie na wielkie drzwi do Centrum, po czym pozbył się resztek kubków z rąk.

— Rozmawiałem z Tosh — powiedział nagle Jack.

Ianto spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem. Nie był pewien, ale odniósł wrażenie, że Jack tej nocy po raz pierwszy był szczerze zły na kobietę. Cóż, nie będzie zawiedziony, jeśli okaże się, że nie miał racji. Zajął miejsce na kanapie, a Jack poszedł w jego ślady.

— Jak ona się czuje? — zapytał, nie do końca pewien, czego się spodziewać.

— Jest dość przygnębiona, ale to nic zbyt dziwnego, biorąc pod uwagę sytuację. Ma też wyrzuty sumienia z powodu tego wisiorka.

Poruszył się niespokojnie. Nie był pewien, co takiego usłyszała w jego głowie Tosh i właściwie sam nie był pewien, czy chce to wiedzieć. Znając jego szczęście, natknęła się na niego w jednej z tych gorszych godzin, kiedy marzył tylko, by jakimś cudem zniknąć – rozpłynąć się w powietrzu, jakby nawet śmierć była dla niego zbyt dobra.

— Naprawdę ją lubiła — mruknął, chcąc odciągnąć myśli od tego tematu. — Wydawała się... No cóż, wydawała się szczęśliwa, kiedy o tym pomyślę.

Jack skinął powoli głową. Wyglądał, jakby intensywnie o czymś myślał i tylko częściowo słuchał swojego najmłodszego pracownika. W końcu, z nietypową dla siebie niepewnością, położył dłoń na jego kolanie i złapał spojrzenie tych uderzająco niebieskich oczu.

— Jak się czujesz, Ianto?

— Sir? — odparł zaskoczony, nie bardzo wiedząc, co powinien powiedzieć.

Przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie w milczeniu i na moment dla Ianto nie liczyło się nic poza tym mężczyzną na przeciwko; ani piski Myfanwy, ani dźwięk wody, ani wspomnienia o bitwie, ani nawet Lisa. Tak łatwo było zapomnieć o każdym powodzie, dla którego powinien trzymać się z daleka od Jacka. Zdał sobie sprawę, że ich twarze zaczęły się niebezpiecznie do siebie zbliżać. Przez krótką chwilę nie chciał nic z tym robić – jedynie pozwolić, by usta Jacka dotknęły jego własnych i zatracić się w tym uczuciu. Zmysły jednak szybko mu wróciły, podobnie jak setki powodów, dla których byłoby to bardzo złym pomysłem.

Jak oparzony podskoczył na nogi, nagle z pełną mocą zdając sobie sprawę, co prawie zrobili. Speszony wybąkał szybkie przeprosiny i, z trudem powstrzymując się od biegu, opuścił Centrum. Przed wyjściem nie był w stanie zmusić się, by spojrzeć Jackowi w oczy, lecz gdyby to zrobił, oprócz zaskoczenia dostrzegłby w nich również delikatny ślad rozczarowania; podobny do tego, który można było zobaczyć w jego własnych oczach.

* * *

Leżał w pełni rozbudzony, lecz tym razem, po raz pierwszy od niepamiętnych czasów, to nie wspomnienia ani koszmary utrzymywały go na jawie. W jego głowie kotłowało się zbyt wiele myśli, które skutecznie odpędzały sen. Z irytacją przewrócił się na drugi bok, naciągając mocniej kołdrę. Oczywiście nic to nie dało i kilka minut później wciąż był w pełni świadomy.

Poddał się z westchnięciem i, potykając się po drodze, ruszył do kuchni. Dopiero tam zapalił światło, które podrażniło jego oczy. Ze zmrużonymi oczami nastawił wodę na herbatę. Podejrzewał , że kawa nie jest aktualnie tym, czego potrzebuje jego wycieńczone ciało.

Usiadł przy stole i po raz setny wrócił myślami do tamtej chwili w Centrum. Nie miał pojęcia, co, do diabła, sobie myślał! To znaczy, cóż, musiał przyznać, że Jack był wręcz boleśnie przystojny, ale, na Boga, przecież on nawet nie był gejem! Fakt, flirtował z Kapitanem, ale to wszystko było jedynie częścią osobowości starszego mężczyzny, która po prostu nigdy mu nie przeszkadzała. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Podświadomie zastanawiał się, co by się stało, gdyby tego nie przerwał. Czy posunęliby się dalej? Czy żałowałby tego? Co prawda, udało mu się do pewnego stopnia pogodzić z tym, co stało się w noc śmierci Lisy, lecz Jack wciąż był człowiekiem, który pociągnął wtedy jako pierwszy za spust. I, na Boga, Lisa! Uderzyła w niego niewysłowiona fala wstydu na myśl o tym, że w ogóle rozważał pocałowanie kogoś innego, choć przecież minęły już tygodnie od jej śmierci i nie było najmniejszej szansy, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek ją zobaczy.

Miał ochotę uderzyć w coś głową. Kiedy jego życie stało się tak skomplikowane?

Woda zagotowała się i czajnik wydał głośny pisk, który wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Kilkanaście minut później wrócił do łóżka, z nadzieją, że uda mu się złapać jeszcze trochę snu. Podejrzewał jednak smętnie, że nawet jeśli zaśnie, to prędzej czy później tradycyjnie obudzą go koszmary.

* * *

O dziwo tym, co wyrwało go ze stanu nieświadomości wcale nie był atak paniki, a najzwyczajniej w świecie telefon. Zerknął szybko na zegarek i zauważył, że budzik miał zadzwonić za niecałe półgodziny. Oznaczało to, że udało mu się przespać całe sześć godzin. Nie był to idealny wynik, ale z jakiegoś powodu czuł się wyspany i do pewnego stopnia zadowolony. Nastroju nie popsuło mu nawet imię Jacka na wyświetlaczu, które musiało oznaczać sytuację awaryjną.

— Sir? — spytał zachrypniętym głosem, odebrawszy telefon.

— Obudziłem cię — stwierdził Kapitan i chyba nie czuł się z tą myślą najlepiej. — Wybacz, chciałem cię złapać, zanim wyjdziesz z domu, a zazwyczaj pojawiasz się tu wcześniej niż reszta.

Ianto w odpowiedzi jedynie mruknął coś, czego sam do końca nie zrozumiał i usłyszał bezczelny chichot po drugiej stronie.

— Mogę zapytać, czemu zawdzięczam tę przyjemność? — zapytał w końcu, kiedy jego wciąż zaspany mózg zaczął łączyć fakty.

— Właśnie rozmawiałem z Archiem — odparł. — Torchwood House ma zostać wyburzony.

Zamrugał zaskoczony, kiedy dotarło do niego, co takiego powiedział Kapitan.

— Słucham? — zapytał, nagle w pełni rozbudzony. — Przecież znajdują się tam największe archiwa Torchwood! Nie mogą tego zrobić! — zaprotestował z oburzeniem.

— Podobno cały budynek popadł w ruinę. Trzymanie tam artefaktów nie jest już bezpieczne. Archie i jego zespół zabrali, co mogli, ale ich archiwa nie są tak duże jak nasze.

Westchnął z rezygnacją i powoli wygrzebał się spod kołdry.

— Zgaduję, że to oznacza wycieczkę do Szkocji — rzucił niechętnie.

— Bingo! — odparł Jack, którego z jakiegoś powodu nie odrzucała myśl ponownej wyprawy za miasto. Cóż, to nie z niego ostatnim razem prawie zrobiono krwawą miazgę. — Spakuj jakieś ciuchy, to prawie dziesięć godzin w jedną stronę, więc pewnie przenocujemy w jakimś hotelu. Zakładam, że spakowanie wszystkiego też trochę zajmie?

— Nie wiem, ile zabrało Torchwood Dwa, ale, jak już mówiłem, to największe archiwa, większe nawet od Torchwood Jeden, więc tak, trochę to zajmie — przyznał.

— Mogę poprosić Tosh, żeby pojechała z nami... — powiedział z wahaniem Jack, jakby z góry przeczuwając odpowiedź.

— To nie będzie konieczne — odparł szybko, krzywiąc się na samą myśl o tym pomyśle. Uwielbiał Toshiko, ale kobieta nie miała bladego pojęcia o archiwizacji, podobnie zresztą jak cała reszta zespołu. Wszystko pójdzie znacznie sprawniej, kiedy sam się tym zajmie. O ile tylko Jack nie będzie chciał mu pomóc, co było raczej wątpliwe.

— Świetnie, w takim razie podjadę po ciebie za jakąś godzinę. Wieczorem jesteśmy umówieni z Archiem na miejscu.

Pożegnali się i Ianto odłożył telefon na stół w kuchni. Z opóźnieniem zaczęło do niego docierać, na co właściwie się zgodził (choć właściwie nie miał wielkiego wyboru) i znów naszła go ochota uderzenia w coś głową. Dziesięć godzin w aucie z Jackiem, kiedy dzień wcześniej... To będzie cud, jeśli nie umrze z zażenowania na sam widok Kapitana.

Wiele jednak można było powiedzieć na temat Ianto, lecz nie sposób było odmówić mu profesjonalizmu. Dlatego niecałą godzinę później siedział ubrany w swój zwyczajowy garnitur przy kubku kawy i, z pewnym trudem, udało mu się powstrzymać wzdrygnięcie na głośny dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi.

* * *

O dziwo, początkowe zakłopotanie Ianto szybko poszło w niepamięć. Z ulgą uświadomił sobie, że wczorajszy wieczór nic między nimi nie zmienił, a Jack niczego od niego nie oczekuje. Dziesięć godzin, których tak się obawiał, mijało w miłej atmosferze. Okazało się, że mają podobny gust muzyczny i całkiem sporo czasu spędzili na dyskusji o najlepszych zespołach XX wieku lub po prostu na słuchaniu ich.

Oczywiście Jack należał do rodzaju ludzi, którzy mieli dużo do powiedzenia, więc kiedy temat się wyczerpał, mężczyzna zaczął opowiadać jedne z tych historii, w które Ianto kompletnie nie wierzył.

— Więc chcesz mi powiedzieć — zaczął sceptycznie — że burmistrz Cardiff była kosmitą...

— Slitheenem — wtrącił pomocnie Kapitan z uśmiechem, nie odrywając wzroku od drogi.

— W porządku, slitheenem, i nikt nic nie zauważył?

— Ja zauważyłem — odparł arogancko i puścił mu oko.

— Nie wierzę w ani jedno słowo — powiedział sucho, wywracając oczami.

Jack roześmiał się głośno i kiedy Ianto oparł głowę o szybę, nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, który cisnął mu się na usta.

* * *

Ianto nigdy nie spotkał osobiście Archiego, jednak, podobnie jak o Jacku, o nim również krążyły plotki w Torchwood Jeden. Niektórzy twierdzili, że mężczyzna jest nieśmiertelny (nazywano go nawet dinozaurem), lecz to samo mówiono też o Kapitanie Harknessie i Ianto nauczył się nie wierzyć w większość rzeczy, które opowiadały przyjaciółki Lisy. W innym przypadku pewnie nigdy nie byłby w stanie spojrzeć dyrektor Hartman w oczy, po tym jak któraś z nich puściła plotkę, że kobieta w tajemnicy wyszła za Hoixa i razem z nim rządzi Torchwood.

Oczywiście nic z tego, co mówiono o liderze Torchwood Dwa nie okazało się prawdą oprócz tego, że był on _naprawdę_ stary. Kiedy Jack zajął się rozmową z mężczyzną, Ianto mimowolnie zastanawiał się, czy Torchwood nie posiada żadnego systemu emerytalnego i to dlatego Archie wciąż jest na służbie. I, co ważniejsze, jakim cudem mężczyźnie udało się dożyć tak sędziwego wieku bez zostania zjedzonym przez jakiegoś paskudnego kosmitę, który postanowił, że zrobienie z Glasgow miazgi będzie dobrym pomysłem. Co prawda Cardiff leżące nad Szczeliną było dużo bardziej niebezpieczne, lecz Szkocja również nie pozostawała nietknięta kosmicznymi atakami.

— Wszystko załatwione — powiedział w końcu Jack, najwyraźniej pożegnawszy się z mężczyzną, który wsiadł do auta i odjechał. — Chcesz zacząć dziś czy wolisz pojechać do miasta i znaleźć jakiś hotel? Toshiko twierdzi, że Szczelina ma być spokojna w najbliższych dniach, więc nie musimy się spieszyć.

Ianto wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie potrzebuję dużo snu, możemy zacząć dzisiaj. Pewnie i tak tego nie skończymy, ale warto spróbować.

— Ty tu jesteś szefem — rzucił uroczyście Jack, stając na baczność i salutując.

* * *

Na szczęście Jack zdawał się być świadom swojego braku zrozumienia systemu katalogowania artefaktów i nie próbował oferować swojej pomocy, za co Ianto był w duchu wdzięczny. Zamiast tego Kapitan usiadł gdzieś z boku i w milczeniu przyglądał się jego pracy.

— Wiedziałeś, że to tutaj królowa Wiktoria spotkała Doktora? — zapytał nagle, zaskakując tym młodszego mężczyznę, którego umysł był już całkowicie pochłonięty pracą.

— Pani Hartman byłaby bardzo niezadowolona, gdybym tego nie widział — odparł po chwili, jednocześnie rejestrując grymas na twarzy Jacka na wspomnienie tego nazwiska. — Wierzyła, że znajomość historii instytutu jest podstawą pracy dla niego.

Jack pokiwał głową.

— Byłem tu na początku XX wieku, jeszcze zanim zmieniono Torchwood House w archiwa. Wszystko wygląda tu teraz kompletnie inaczej.

Ianto nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru pytać, jakim cudem Jack mógł być w tym miejscu ponad sto lat temu. Wiedział, że i tak nie dostanie odpowiedzi, a zresztą nie była to nawet najdziwniejsza rzecz, jaką usłyszał od Kapitana. W takich momentach Ianto był niemal skłonny uwierzyć w zwariowaną teorię Marie z piętra Lisy, która uważała, że Kapitan Harkness był kiedyś towarzyszem Doktora, a ten tak go lubił, że podarował mu nieśmiertelność. Kapitan z kolei miał w zamian podjąć się prowadzenia Torchwood Trzy i trzymania go z dala od Władcy Czasu. Ianto w życiu nie słyszał głupszej rzeczy, lecz niechętnie przyznawał, że niektóre z opowieści Jacka dawał się wyjaśnić jedynie za pomocą podróży w czasie. Może więc faktycznie Kapitan był kiedyś jednym ze słynnych towarzyszy?

Odłożył do pudełka małą piłę laserową i wprawnym ruchem podpisał karton kilkoma skrótami, które nie mówiły nic nikomu oprócz niego. W tym samym momencie odezwał się telefon Jacka.

— To Gwen — powiedział i wyruszył na poszukiwanie zasięgu.

Ianto kontynuował pracę przez następnych kilka minut, aż w końcu natknął się na coś, co wyrwała go ze znajomego rytmu. Czytał o tym w Torchwood Jeden; pamiętał dobrze, jak zaintrygował go ten temat. Oczywiście do tej pory już dawno zdążył zapomnieć, że takie urządzenie w ogóle istnieje, lecz teraz jak fala tsunami uderzyła w niego świadomość, że trzyma w dłoniach transporter między-wymiarowy. Wiedział, że użycie go do podróży jest niemożliwe – pliki jasno mówiły, że przeprowadzone badania wykazały wyjątkową niestabilność energii drzemiącej w artefakcie, która mogłaby doprowadzić do zniszczenia całego układu słonecznego. Nie bez powodu transporter znajdował się w Torchwood House.

Był aż nazbyt świadomy, że nie wolno mu skorzystać z urządzenia, lecz miało ono jeszcze jedną opcję, z pozoru niegroźną. Zamknął oczy i przypomniał sobie wszystko, co przeczytał ponad dwa lata temu w archiwach Torchwood Jeden, po czym wziął ze stołu nożyczki, których używał do obcinania taśmy i przejechał końcówką jednego z ostrz po wnętrzu dłoni. Upuścił kilka kropli krwi na urządzenie i, cały czas trzymając je w dłoni, nacisnął błękitny przycisk, który znajdował się kusząco blisko czerwonego. Jednocześnie cały czas skupiał myśli na konkretnym wydarzeniu i, mimo bólu jaki to sprawiało, nie pozwolił sobie na utratę koncentracji.

Miał tylko nadzieję, że Gwen będzie tak samo rozmowna jak zawsze – wolał nie wyobrażać sobie reakcji Jacka, który znalazłby go w tym momencie. Z drugiej strony jakoś nie był w tej chwili w stanie przejmować się konsekwencjami swoich działań. Zachowywał się jak na autopilocie i czuł, że musi, po prostu musi to zrobić.

Wszystko wokół zawirowała i rozmyło się w oślepiającej fali kolorów. Przez moment czuł się jak na zbyt szybkiej karuzeli, lecz tak szybko, jak się to zaczęło, wszystko ustało.

Rozgląda się dookoła i zauważa, że znajduje się na dworze. Poznaje to miejsce. Jeden z wielu londyńskich parków, ten sam, w którym pocałował ją po raz pierwszy. Przez dłuższą chwilę szuka jej spojrzeniem, aż w końcu dostrzega ją na jednej z ławek.

Ma na sobie brązowy płaszcz, na który zbierała od jakiegoś czasu. W dłoni trzyma książkę. Odruchowo podnosi dłoń, by założył włosy na ucho, lecz w ostatniej chwili, jakby z zaskoczeniem, przypomina sobie o zmianie fryzury. Obcięła włosy kilka miesięcy temu, a wciąż do tego nie przywykła – to było dla niej takie typowe.

Obserwuje jak podchodzi do niej mężczyzna w garniturze i witają się szybkim pocałunkiem, który, jak zwykle, wprawia go w lekkie zakłopotanie. Wciąż nie lubi publicznego okazywania uczuć, lecz ona kwituje to uśmiechem i łapie go za rękę. Ianto dostrzega na ich dłoniach obrączki i wie, że nie zniesie tego ani chwili dłużej.

Dokładnie w tym samym momencie czuje jak ktoś wyciąga transporter z jego dłoni i nagle wszystko znika. Nie ma już Lisy, drugiego Ianto, parku, Londynu. Jest tylko Szkocja, ponure archiwum i Jack, który patrzy na niego smutno.

— Nie wolno ci, Ianto — stwierdził prawie delikatnie mężczyzna.

Pokiwał z irytacją głową, ale nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie choć słowa. Minęła dłuższa chwila, nim w końcu mu się to udało.

— Jaki byłby sens w codziennym ratowaniu świata, skoro postanowiłbym teraz go zniszczyć? — zapytał z gorzkim uśmiechem.

— Kolejny powód, żebyś tego nie robił — powiedział Jack, patrząc mu uważnie w oczy.

— Sir? — zapytał ze zmęczeniem.

Nie wie, co ma na myśli jego szef i w tej chwili nie do końca chce się bawić z zgadywanki.

Usta Jacka są jeszcze bardziej niespodziewane niż wszystko, co zobaczył przed momentem, lecz z jakiegoś powodu Ianto nie odpycha od siebie mężczyzny. Zamiast tego przyciąga go mocniej do siebie, kompletnie nie pamiętając, że jeszcze wczoraj uważał to za bardzo zły pomysł. Oddaje pocałunek całym sobą i z zaskoczeniem uświadamia sobie, że nie czuje żadnych wyrzutów sumienia. Cóż, przynajmniej jeszcze nie. Zaciska dłoń na grubym materiale znajomego płaszcza i pozwala, by wspomnienie tego pocałunku wyparło to, czego był świadkiem. Nie chciał pamiętać, tego, co zobaczył – chciał zapomnieć o tamtym idealnym świecie, w którym bitwa nigdy nie miała miejsca, w którym Lisa wciąż była cała i zdrowa. O świecie, którego on nigdy nie będzie częścią.

— Nie wolno ci — powtarza lekko zdyszany Jack, kiedy w końcu się od siebie odrywają.

Patrzy w oczy Jacka i zdaje sobie sprawę, że trzyma mocno dłoń mężczyzny, lecz zamiast ją puścić, chwyta się jej jeszcze mocniej. I pozwala, by Kapitan znów go pocałował. A może to on całuje jego? Sam już nie wie i właściwie uświadamia sobie, że wcale nie chce wiedzieć. Dopóki Jack jest blisko niego, jest w stanie o tym nie myśleć – ani o tym, ani o konsekwencjach tego wszystkiego. Ostatecznie ma jeszcze całe życie przed sobą – mnóstwo czasu, który w razie potrzeby będzie mógł poświęcić na poczucie winy.


End file.
